


Genèse : Illusions Perdues

by shakeskp



Series: Les Ailes de Gaia [2]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Canon-Typical Warning, F/M, Gen, M/M, Politics, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Love, histoires de famille
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Les événements qui ont mené à la séries.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur Fanfiction.net à partir de 2002, et ce jusqu'en 2007, avant la mise en ligne du résumé de la fin en 2012.
> 
> Avertissement : cette histoire n'a pas été revue, elle est ancrée dans une époque fandomique particulière, et de fait répond à des codes qui ont beaucoup changé aujourd'hui.  
> Le "Choose not to warn", c'est parce que cette histoire que j'ai pourtant beaucoup travaillée est très longue et que j'en ai oublié bien des détails.  
> Pour les tags, je me fie aux quelques notes que j'ai prises.  
> Si quelqu'un prend le risque de la relire, j'accepte toute suggestion de tag !
> 
> J'ajoute les notes que j'avais écrites lors de la mise en ligne du résumé :
> 
> _Il m’aura fallu longtemps pour accepter que je ne finirais jamais Les Ailes de Gaia, et encore du temps pour le digérer mais nous y voilà._  
>  Aujourd’hui encore, et à son stade inachevé, Les Ailes de Gaïa reste l’histoire la plus longue que j’aie jamais écrite, l’univers le plus construit et le plus cohérent. Je n’ai pas encore réussi à réitérer cet exploit ailleurs.
> 
> Ces notes sont encore d'actualité.

Néo-Atlantis, année terrienne 1727 du calendrier chrétien.

 

Un homme entra dans la salle sombre et s’inclina devant Cyan.

— Le transfert a été accompli avec succès, majesté.

— Isaac… est sur Gaïa ?

— Oui, votre Altesse. Il a été emmené jusqu’en Zaïbacher, comme vous l’avez ordonné.

Cyan ferma les yeux un instant et demanda à l’homme de le laisser. Il se leva, le cœur battant, espérant que ça avait marché. Quel risque il avait pris… mais il fallait le faire. Il fallait absolument le faire. 

Cyan fixa le bassin d’énergist, attendant impatiemment que la prophétie change. Mais rien ne se passait. Au fond, il voyait toujours la même chose, le même destin. Avec désespoir, il frappa la surface de l’eau et serra les poings. Ça aurait dû marcher !

— Alors c’est raté ? demanda une voix ironique derrière lui. Isaac n’est pas là ?

— Si, répondit Cyan sans même se retourner. Il est là. En Zaïbacher. Il est vivant.

— Mais le destin n’a pas changé ? J’en étais sûr !

— Arrête, Dyo.

Cyan se tourna vers son frère. « Tout ça pour rien… » murmura-t-il.

Dyo s’approcha du bassin et jeta un coup d’œil dedans.

— Rien à faire, hein ? dit-il. Les Fanel seront toujours plus forts que nous. Quand je pense à tout ce que tu as risqué, au danger que tu as fait courir à tout le monde !

— Il le fallait ! cria Cyan, exaspéré. La puissance des Fanel ne cesse d’augmenter. Tu as vu la prophétie aussi bien que moi, bientôt naîtra un Fanel plus puissant encore que les autres, d’une puissance telle qu’elle pourrait modifier le destin de Gaïa ! On ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque !

Dyo haussa les épaules et son regard se durcit.

— Et ça valait la peine de risquer une nouvelle catastrophe ? Rends-toi à l’évidence, Cyan. On ne pourra jamais rien faire contre la force des Fanel.

— Au moins Isaac est là. Sa propre force pourra peut-être s’équilibrer avec celle des Fanel.

Dyo secoua la tête d’un air ironique.

« Tu auras été chercher loin pour le trouver, celui-là… Isaac, descendant de Sin le Créateur par Lynk la Voyageuse ! Mais utiliser la force de son désir pour lui rendre la vie et le téléporter sur Gaïa… Bravo, frère, c'était une idée digne de nos ancêtres ! »

Cyan se détourna de Dyo et s’assit sur le bord du bassin.

Oui, il avait pris des risques. Trouver Isaac n’avait pas été facile.

Cyan n'avait pas voulu utiliser les descendants de Sin par Tory aux Yeux Mystiques, cette branche-là était bien trop puissante, et de toute façon, ces derniers ne devaient pas venir sur Gaïa avant l'arrivée de l'Elu. Alors il avait cherché jusqu’à découvrir qu’Isaac, au seuil de la mort, était le dernier descendant de Lynk la Voyageuse. Il avait fallu réactiver une partie de l'ancienne technologie atlante, notamment pour remonter dans le temps et rendre une partie de sa jeunesse à Isaac, puis déclencher la colonne de lumière pour le transporter sur Gaïa, facilité par la minuscule parcelle de sang-énergist qu’il possédait, et surtout cette volonté de vivre impressionnante que possédait Isaac. 

Tout cela aurait pu signer la destruction de Néo-Atlantis, une nouvelle fois. Au cours des milliers d’années précédents, elle avait déjà été détruite tant de fois, comme si à chaque fois que le Peuple du Dieu Dragon retrouvait un peu de sa force, quelque chose l’empêchait de continuer à se relever. La Malédiction… 

« Cyan ? »

Le roi de Néo Atlantis leva les yeux vers son frère dont la voix était songeuse.

— Cyan, et si… et si cet enfant, ce Fanel dont tu crains tant l’arrivée… si cet enfant était l’Elu ? Celui que le Dieu Dragon Escaflowne nous envoie pour nous délivrer de la Malédiction ?

Cyan ferma les yeux. Il y avait pensé, quelque part il avait espéré… Mais la vision qu'il avait eue n'avait pas été si claire, et même si jusque-là les Fanel étaient restés tranquilles, Cyan était terrorisé à l'idée que l'un d'eux, plus ambitieux, décide de tenter sa chance et de s'ouvrir aux autres pays. La vision de Cyan avait impliqué le point de puissance de Fleid, il l'avait vu utilisé, puis absorbé par les Fanel…

Mais s'il s'agissait vraiment de l'Elu ? Il souhaita frénétiquement que dans sa panique, il n'avait pas fait qu’empirer les choses. Mais Isaac équilibrerait Gaïa, il devait y croire, il le _devait._

 « Peut-être, dit-il tout de même. Mais maintenant, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c’est attendre. »

Attendre et prier.


	2. Annexe : Calendrier

Il a été mis en place il y a plus de mille cinq cents ans par l’astronome chezarien Miyo Castellan après les observations faîtes sur les mouvements des deux Lunes.

 

Lune : ce mot désigne indifféremment la Lune des Illusions ou la Petite Lune, sinon il y a précision. A savoir qu’il n’existe qu’une nuit tous les quatre ans où aucune des deux Lunes ne sont visibles : elle correspond à peu près à notre 29 février et se nomme Lune Morte, c’est une nuit maudite appartenant aux démons, située entre la 30ème Lune Pourpre (dernier jour d'hiver) et la 1ère Lune Blanche (1er jour du printemps)

 

Il n’y a que 360 jours dans l’année gaïanne (d’où un décalage avec la Terre), sauf l’Année de la Lune Morte où par conséquent il y en a 361.

Les mois gaïans correspondent à un roulement de 30 Lunes, par forcément identiques les unes aux autres. Les deux Lunes imposent leur influence tour à tour et entrent souvent en "conflit" d'influence.

Comme sur Terre, il existe quatre saisons dans les principaux pays de Gaïa, de trois mois chacune.

Il existe douze Lunes (correspondant indifféremment à la Petite Lune, la Lune des Illusions ou les deux réunies) qui apparaissent chacune 30 fois dans l’année :

 

Lune Violette

Lune Bleue

Lune Verte

 Qui correspondent à une influence supérieure de la Lune des Illusions (sa lumière est la plus forte)

 

Lune Jaune

Lune Orange

Lune Brune

 Qui correspondent à une influence supérieure de la Petite Lune (sa lumière est à son tour la plus forte)

 

Lune Rouge

Lune Grise

Lune Pourpre

 Qui correspondent à une influence double des deux Lunes (leurs influences se combattent, ce sont des nuits claires à cause des deux lumières brillant avec la même intensité)

 

Lune Blanche

Lune d'Or

Lune d'Argent

 Qui correspondent à une influence unie des deux Lunes (leurs influences fusionnent pour ne donner qu’une seule lumière)

 

TRES IMPORTANT : L'année commence avec le printemps, il s'agit à peu près du 14 mars pour la Terre, et termine avec la fin de l'hiver. 

Date de naissance des personnages dans l’ordre chronologique :

Folken : 17ème Lune Violette, correspondant à peu près au 17 février.

 

Dryden : 25ème Lune Jaune, _____________________ au 25 mai

Allen et Elise : 3ème Lune Bleue__________________ 3 novembre

 

Darth : 17ème Lune Pourpre _______________________ 25 décembre

 

Van : 12ème Lune Blanche _______________________ 12 avril

Mirana : 24ème Lune Verte _______________________ 24 avril

Séréna : 8ème Lune Rouge ________________________ 8 août

Hitomi : 9 décembre, correspondant à peu près à la 30ème Lune d'Or

 

Merle : 30ème Lune Orange, correspondant à peu près au 30 juin.

 

Orientation des personnages : 

 

Influence de la Lune des Illusions : Folken et Encia (Lune Violette), Elise et Allen (Lune Bleue), Mirana (Lune Verte)

****

Influence de la Petite Lune : Dryden (Lune Jaune), Merle (Lune Orange), Belder et Karyo (Lune Grise)

 

Influence double : Marlène et Daryan (Lune Brune), Cid, Varie, Darth et Léon (Lune Pourpre), Séréna (Lune Rouge)

 

Influence unie : Van (Lune Banche), Gho (Lune d'Or)

 

Remarque : Hitomi et Isaac/Dornkirk ne sont pas concernés par l’influence des Lunes, étant donné qu’ils sont nés sur Terre, et tous les deux lors d’une nuit sans Lune.

Néanmoins, la « renaissance » de Dornkirk sur Gaia correspond à une Lune Blanche et le 9 décembre, jour de naissance d’Hitomi, correspondait sur Gaia à une Lune d'Or.

 

N.B : Sur Gaia, un nouveau jour correspond à 5h du matin (moment où l’influence lunaire change) et non pas Minuit.

 

**Attention : ne pas oublier que lorsqu’un personnage sur Gaia parle en mois et en année, il parle d'années et de mois gaïans ! Selon le contexte, la narration sera en temps gaïan également, mais il y aura un maximum de précision.**

**_NDA : Ce calendrier n’est absolument pas officiel et n’implique que moi qui l’ai créé de toute pièce à partir des dates d’anniversaire des personnages._ **


	3. Chapitre 1 : Les Messagers d'Atlantis

_Perdu dans un univers sombre, il cherche à s’échapper mais il sait qu’il n’y a pas d’issue. Résigné, il s’arrête et attend. La Voix ne tarde pas à se faire entendre. « Tu ne peux pas empêcher le Destin de se produire, Manean, descendant de Ryk le Prophète. Il est temps que la Prophétie s’accomplisse. Le Peuple du Dieu Dragon et les Fanel doivent se réunir. Ta fille sera mon Envoyée et elle mettra mon Fils au monde. Va Manean et suis le Destin. »_

_***_

 

Néo-Atlantis, deux siècles après l'arrivée d'Isaac.

 

— Il faut faire quelque chose, Votre Altesse. On ne peut pas continuer à simplement observer les événements ! Nous courons à la catastrophe !

— Nul ne doit pas intervenir dans le cours du Destin, répondit sombrement Manean.

Le conseiller Gyo se leva, croyant que le roi continuait à refuser de voir la vérité en face :

— Majesté, c’est en faisant venir Isaac il y a deux cents ans que nous avons perturbé le cours du Destin ! Aujourd’hui, si nous continuons à rester sans rien faire, il va finir par trouver la Vallée et à réactiver la puissance atlante ! On ne peut pas laisser faire ça !

Manean se leva et s’approcha de la fenêtre. Dans la cour du palais, une femme promenait en souriant une petite fille de deux ans à peine aux yeux de rubis, riant. Manean ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus lutter… Rien, non rien ne sauverait son enfant du destin que les Dieux Dragons avaient décidé pour elle.

 « Pardonne-moi, Varie… » pensa-t-il en serrant les dents de chagrin.

Puis son regard se durcit et il se tourna vers les deux hommes qui avaient été à ses côtés depuis son couronnement. Gyo et Karyo ne l'avaient jamais abandonné. Ils avaient été plus que des conseillers, et aujourd'hui il allait encore devoir leur demander plus qu'ils ne lui devaient. Il espéra pouvoir un jour leur offrir des remerciements à la hauteur de leur aide. 

— Bien, dit-il enfin. Il est temps d’agir. L’actuel roi de Fanélia a un fils dont le destin est lié à celui de ma fille Varie. L’Elu doit naître de leur union.

— L’Elu ? Celui qui lèvera la Malédiction ? s’exclama Karyo, incrédule.

— Oui. Sa naissance pourra contrer les projets d’Isaac.

Gyo et Karyo échangèrent un regard. Le roi avait eu une vision dont il ne leur avait pas parlé tout de suite. Manean était très sérieux, l'arrivée de l'Elu était donc vraiment si proche… Tout le monde l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était devenu une légende plus qu'une prophétie.

Manean, décidé, reprit :

— J’ai déjà étudié la situation. Isaac est trop proche de la Vallée. Il faut cacher le Pendentif.

— Majesté, commença Gyo d'un ton mal à l'aise. Qui ira chercher le Pendentif pour le dissimuler ? Nous… nous ne pouvons risquer de le toucher… Qui sait ce qu'il se passerait ?

Manean secoua la tête :

— Aucun membre de notre peuple n'aura à le faire.

— Vous voulez guider un Gaïan dans la Vallée, comprit Karyo. Mais… donner une telle puissance, même à un Gaïan ? Ils ne sont plus aussi purs qu'à l'origine.

— Laissez-moi terminer. L'idéal serait qu'il soit entre les mains des Yeux Mystiques, mais il ne naîtra pas avant encore longtemps. Il faut au moins le mettre sur son chemin. 

— Mais comment ? s’écria Gyo. Imaginez le nombre de Destins qu’il va falloir croiser avant d’arriver à ce résultat !

— Je sais, répondit sèchement Manean. Mais nous n’avons même pas à modifier le Destin. Juste à le provoquer.

Le roi de Néo-Atlantis s’assit de nouveau à la table, le regard toujours dur.

— Voici vos tâches, dit-il d’une voix dénuée de sentiment. Gyo, tu chercheras les descendants de Tory aux Yeux Mystiques.

— Vous m'envoyez sur Terre.

Manean hocha lentement la tête.

— C'est important, Gyo. Je suis navré de ce que je vous demande à tous les deux, mais…

Les deux conseillers secouèrent la tête.

— Continuez, Majesté.

Manean inspira.

— Karyo, je veux que tu nous mettes en contact avec les destins de deux familles de l’Autre Continent.

— L’Autre Continent ? balbutia Karyo. Vous voulez que j’aille en Fanélia ?

— Non. En Astria. Nous devons surveiller leur Destin afin que tout soit prêt pour l’arrivée de l’Elu. Je parle des familles Fassa et Schézar. Je vais vous expliquer…

Bien plus tard, lorsque les deux conseillers sortirent de la salle de réunion, Manean se leva. Ses yeux rubis étaient de nouveau sombres et il revint à la fenêtre. La petite fille était toujours là, assise dans le jardin. Elle se leva soudain, et mal assurée sur ses jambes, se mit à courir avant de tomber. Sa mère vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler et Manean sentit de nouveau une vague de révolte et de désespoir l’envahir.

« Ma petite Varie… Ma petite fille chérie, quel destin troublé tu as… Si tu savais ce que je donnerais pour te garder et te préserver… »

Le roi de Néo-Atlantis soupira et s’éloigna de la fenêtre. Il allait falloir la préparer à affronter son Destin.

« Quelle ironie… pensa-t-il. Cyan a fait venir Isaac pour protéger Gaïa de la puissance de l’Elu, et l’Elu va devoir naître de notre famille pour la protéger de celle d’Isaac… »

 

A partir de ce jour, les choses changèrent pour Varie, la petite fille aux yeux de rubis et aux cheveux noirs, descendante de Ryk le Prophète. Chaque jour de sa vie fut consacré à l’avènement de l’instant où elle rencontrerait celui qu’elle allait épouser et elle fut élevée dans cette connaissance. Elle savait que son destin était tout tracé et qu’elle ne pourrait pas le changer. Elle l’avait accepté. Elle avait confiance en son père, confiance en ce destin et attendait presque avec impatience le jour où finalement, elle rencontrerait le roi Gho Kazar de Fanel. Elle suivait chaque événement de la vie de son futur mari grâce au bassin d’énergist, assista à sa Chasse au Dragon, à ses premières batailles. Jalouse dès qu’une autre s’approchait de lui, elle avait fini par aimer vraiment cet adolescent, puis cet homme qui ne la connaissait pas et qu’elle n’avait jamais vu en réalité.

Les années passaient, et Varie s’inquiétait, mais Gho ne se mariait pas.

« Il t’est destiné » lui avait dit son père mais elle craignait tout de même de le perdre.

Gho avait trente ans déjà, Varie entrait dans sa vingt-cinquième année et son père se contentait de lui dire : "Ce n'est pas encore le moment."

Puis un matin, sa mère vint la réveiller. Elle avait l’air triste et pâle.

— Allons, Varie, mon enfant, lève-toi.

— Mère ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— Aujourd’hui est un grand jour, Varie. Ce soir tu rencontreras ton époux.

Varie ferma les yeux un court instant, submergée par une sensation de joie intense. Mais soudain, elle sentit  quelque chose tomber sur ses mains. « Maman ? »

La reine Aniltha pleurait.

— Maman… maman ne pleure pas ! S’il te plaît…

Aniltha la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle, comme si elle craignait que sa fille disparaisse.

Comprenant soudain le chagrin de sa mère, Varie cacha son visage contre l'épaule d'Aniltha et s'agrippa à elle, déchirée entre son désir de retrouver enfin Gho et le désespoir de quitter sa famille et son monde.

— Pourquoi est-ce si difficile d’être parfaitement heureux ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu’on veut ? Pourquoi est-on toujours obligé de quitter quelque chose pour en avoir une autre ?

— Le Bonheur Absolu n’existe pas, ma chérie… répondit doucement la reine. Le bonheur est un morceau à choisir au détriment des autres. Mais crois-moi…

Aniltha regarda sa fille dans les yeux et posa une main sur sa joue.

« Crois-moi, reprit-elle, ton Destin est avec Gho, et je suis persuadée que ce morceau de bonheur-là est celui qui te rendra heureuse. N’oublie pas, Varie, que tu as été choisie par le Dieu Dragon pour donner naissance à celui qui nous délivrera de la Malédiction. »

Rassérénée, Varie hocha la tête doucement et sa mère la laissa seule pour qu'elle se prépare.

Les adieux furent courts. Acclamée par le Peuple du Dieu Dragon, Varie ne pleura pas. Son père, sa mère et son frère Cryo étaient là aussi et la regardaient sans rien dire. Cryo avait la tête baissée et serrait les dents, n'ayant jamais vraiment accepté le "sacrifice" de sa sœur aînée.

Juste avant qu’elle ne monte dans le vaisseau qui la mènerait en Fanélia, son père s’approcha d’elle.

— Varie… Je te souhaite d’être heureuse.

— Merci, Père.

Sans un mot de plus, elle pénétra dans le vaisseau. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Le voyage dura quelques heures, durant lesquels, assise au fond du vaisseau, la jeune femme repassait dans sa tête les événements qui allaient suivre. Elle savait tout, ou presque.

Ils arrivèrent au dessus de Fanélia tard dans la soirée, juste à temps. La Lune et la Terre venaient de se lever dans le ciel de Gaïa et la planète bleue était presque à la verticale de la Montagne de l’Est.

Varie sauta du vaisseau et vola jusqu’à la terre en regardant s’éloigner son dernier lien avec Néo-Atlantis. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Elle se posa doucement près du lac et rangea ses ailes. Elle frissonna en regardant l’eau miroiter. Cet endroit dégageait une telle puissance... Il n'avait certainement pas été choisi au hasard.

Doucement, elle entra dans le lac en longeant le bord et avança jusqu’à ce que l’eau lui arrive aux genoux. Elle s’arrêta, soudain terrorisée au son des voix qui s’approchaient. Elle pouvait le sentir… Il était tout proche. Elle avait peur, maintenant, cet instant qu’elle avait tant espéré, attendu, la terrifiait.

Un frisson dans l'eau la fit se retourner et elle se retrouva entourée d'ondines, favorites du Dieu Dragon Jecha. Les filles de l'eau se mirent à chanter doucement comme pour l'encourager, et, encouragée, la voix de Varie se joignit à elles.

 

***

 

Le roi Gho Kazar de Fanel appuya sa main contre l’arbre et baissa le regard, l’air préoccupé. Il pouvait entendre au loin les rires et les cris de ses soldats qui fêtaient la bataille à venir. Une bataille décisive dans cette guerre contre le royaume de Daedalus.

Fanélia avait été souvent agressée par les autres pays qui cherchaient à s’emparer de la petite terre agricole si riche en énergist, si bien protégée au milieu de ses montagnes et de ses falaises. Des imbéciles qui malgré leurs défaites revenaient toujours, sans s’arrêter.

Le nombre de fois où la famille Fanel avait dû repousser l’envahisseur ne se comptait plus. Astria, Egzardia, Daedalus… Presque tous les pays de Gaïa tentait leur chance tour à tour.

Gho soupira.

— Vargas ?

— Oui ? fit son premier général, juste derrière lui.

Vargas n’était jamais bien loin.

Du plus loin que Gho se souvienne, Vargas avait toujours été là. C’était avec lui qu’il avait fait ses premières armes, courtisé ses premières femmes.

— Tu penses toujours quitter l’armée une fois la guerre terminée ?

— Oui ! répondit Vargas d’une voix assurée. Je veux améliorer mon art.

Gho dissimula un sourire déjà nostalgique.

— Je vois. Tu vas nous manquer, dit-il en relevant la tête.

— Majesté… Je ne sais comment… fit Vargas, embarrassé.

Puis comme il ne trouvait pas les mots, il préféra se taire, et le silence se prolongea quelques instants avant que Gho reprenne :

— Ce n’est rien, Vargas. Tu es et tu as toujours été le plus valeureux de mes guerriers. Mais je veux que tu deviennes encore plus fort. J’espère qu’un jour, tu reviendras te mettre à mon service…

— Majesté, je… essaya de nouveau Vargas.

Mais il se tût encore, que pouvait-il dire ? L’amitié qu’il partageait avec Gho se passait de mots. D’une certaine manière, il s’en voulait de partir et de quitter son roi mais Gho n’avait pas vraiment besoin de lui.

Néanmoins, Vargas était vaguement inquiet. Sa famille avait toujours été aux côtés des Fanel. On disait qu’elle était là depuis le début et qu’elle faisait partie des premiers habitants de Fanélia, loin dans le temps, aux obscures origines de Gaïa. Or Vargas était le dernier des Baarsel. Fils unique, célibataire et sans enfant, il ne laissait personne pour protéger les futurs descendants de son roi. La « désertion » de Vargas avait une autre raison que de perfectionner l'art du combat : il chercherait un héritier, quelqu’un à qui il pourrait confier la tache imposante de protéger la précieuse famille Fanel.

Gho redressa soudain la tête. Quelque chose s’était mis à résonner au fond de lui, quelque chose d’étrange. Cette sensation de puissance et de douceur que dégageait soudain l’air lui empoignait le cœur, comme si l'on jouait une mélodie qui lui était uniquement destinée. Une musique attirante qui viendrait… du lac. A travers les arbres, l’eau s’était mise à briller, et Gho, sans un mot, se dirigea rapidement vers l'origine de cette délicieuse musique.

« Majesté… ! » appela Vargas, inquiet, ne comprenant pas l'attitude étrange de son roi.   
Mais Gho n’écoutait pas et arriva au bord.

Dans l’eau, il y avait une femme entourée de lucioles, la plus belle femme qu’il ait jamais vue, ou peut-être la première femme que son cœur trouvait vraiment belle.

« Mais qu’est-ce que… » fit-il, troublé par la sensation douce-amère qui lui serrait la gorge.

La fée de l’eau tendit soudain les bras en fermant les yeux et des ailes blanches et lumineuses jaillirent de son dos comme par enchantement.

— Le Peuple du Dieu Dragon ? ! s’écria Vargas. La tribu maudite d’Atlantis ! Ne restez pas là, Majesté !

Le guerrier se précipita devant Gho en dressant son arme. « Elle pourrait être dangereuse ! Je vais m’en charger ! »

Mais il sentit la main du roi se poser sur son épaule et il tourna la tête. Gho avait les yeux fixés sur la femme inconnue, avec dans le regard une lueur étrange. Il semblait complètement fasciné et Vargas avait peur qu'elle l’ait ensorcelé.

— Cela suffit, Vargas, dit-il. Si c’est un démon, il est séduisant... Elle est d’une telle beauté qu’il n’importe de risquer ma vie pour ce démon-là !

— Majesté, je… fit Vargas, désespéré.   
Mais le roi ne l’écoutait déjà plus. Il entrait dans l’eau et se dirigeait lentement vers l’apparition fantastique. Elle se retourna dans un bruissement d’ailes et leurs yeux se croisèrent, plongeant l’un dans l’autre.

— Tu es Gho de Fanélia, n’est-ce pas ? fit-elle.

— Tu me connais ? s’étonna le roi de le Terre des Dragons.

— "Une nuit, lorsque la Lune des Illusions sera à la verticale de la Montagne de l’Est, l’homme de ta vie t’apparaîtra _._ " On me répète cette phrase depuis que je suis toute petite.

— L’homme de ta vie ? répéta Gho, se demandant comment elle pouvait être aussi sûre qu’il s’agissait de lui. Et pourtant quelque chose de confus au fond de lui murmurait qu’ils s’appartenaient déjà.

— C’est le Destin qui nous a fait nous rencontrer, ajouta-t-elle.

— Le Destin, souffla Gho, partagé entre l’amusement et un soupçon de peur. Quel est ton nom ?  

— Varie, répondit doucement la fée aux ailes de lumière.

Gho tendit la main vers elle, et elle lui donna la sienne sans aucune hésitation.

— Varie…Veux-tu m’accompagner ? demanda Gho, réalisant juste après combien cette question donnait une impression d’éternité.

— Avec plaisir, Seigneur Gho, répondit-elle, et sa réponse semblait aussi éternelle que la question.

Plus loin, Vargas fronça les sourcils. Son rôle auprès de Gho n’était peut-être pas tout à fait terminé…

 

***

 

— Majesté ! protesta l’un des conseillers. Vous ne pouvez pas oublier les Anciens Ecrits ! Depuis l’origine, ils nous avertissent contre le peuple ailé !

— Pour la dernière fois, hurla Gho, furieux, je l’épouserai un point c’est tout ! Et je vous interdis de reparler de cette histoire ! Sortez !

Les conseillers obéirent, n’osant pas affronter le roi lorsqu’il était dans cet état de fureur. Dès leur départ, Gho soupira d’un air exaspéré et se leva de son trône. Plusieurs semaines déjà étaient passées depuis l’arrivée de Varie à Fanélia, la guerre était finie et ils l’avaient gagnée avec succès, mais les superstitions populaires tenaient bon. Pourtant, rien ni personne ne pourrait l’empêcher de faire de Varie sa femme et sa reine. Dans moins d’une semaine maintenant, ils seraient mariés.

— Gho ?

Le roi se retourna et sourit à la jeune femme qui était entrée en silence. Il ne l’avait pas entendue. Il s’approcha d’elle, l’enlaça et l’embrassa tendrement. Varie ferma les yeux et répondit à son étreinte, posant la tête sur son épaule.

— Tu t’es encore disputé avec tes conseillers, n’est-ce pas ? dit-elle d’une voix triste. C’est toujours à cause de moi. Ils ne m’aiment pas.

— Ils apprendront, assura Gho en la serrant contre lui. Cette bande de vieux rétrogrades superstitieux ! Ne t’occupe pas d’eux.

— Je voudrais… je voudrais vraiment que ton peuple m’aime, dit-elle.

— C’est ton peuple aussi, maintenant, répliqua doucement Gho. Ne t’en fais pas, Varie. Laisse-leur le temps.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, se jurant de la protéger contre tous, à jamais.

 

Gho et Varie se marièrent à la fin de la semaine.

Le peuple de Fanélia s’était réuni en bas des remparts. Les quatre généraux de Fanélia, Vargas, Asona, Luva et Yurisen, étaient réunis autour de leur roi, sous l’ombre du guymelef d’Ispano, le puissant Escaflowne. Près de ses compagnons d’arme, Gho attendait impatiemment l’arrivée de Varie, un peu nerveux, espérant que tout se passerait bien. Il avait l’impression confuse d’avoir toujours attendu cet instant, et que quelque part dans les étoiles, son union avec Varie avait été prévue depuis des millénaires.

Son trouble disparut lorsque la jeune femme apparut sur le chemin des remparts, dans une robe typique de Fanélia. Le cœur de Gho s’accéléra et il tendit la main vers elle, l’attirant près de lui face à l’autel. Varie avait un air intimidé, presque effrayé, et il caressa doucement la paume de sa main pour la rassurer. Le regard de la jeune femme tomba sur Escaflowne et son cœur se serra.

Le prêtre face à eux leva les yeux.

« Peuple béni de Fanélia, protégé des dragons, vois en ce jour choisi par le Destin l’union de ton roi Gho Kazar de Fanel et de la Fille du Peuple du Dieu Dragon Varie aux Ailes de Lumière. Peuple de Fanélia, acceptes-tu cette union ? »

Vargas s’approcha, et d’une voix puissante, répondit à la question du prêtre :

— Moi, Vargas Baarsel, premier général de Fanélia, représentant de son peuple, j’accepte cette union en son nom. 

— Gho Kazar de Fanel, Varie aux Ailes de Lumières, par Fanélia, acceptez-vous d’être unis ?

— Oui, affirma Gho.

— Oui, répéta Varie.

— Que votre union soit scellée par le Sang et par l’Amour.

Le prêtre leur tendit un poignard d’argent et d’énergist. Gho s’en empara et, d’un geste sûr, comme des milliers de rois avant lui, traça une entaille dans la paume de sa main. Il tendit l’arme à Varie qui l’imita. Puis ils mélangèrent leur sang, paume contre paume.

— Par le Sang, dit Gho, je te prends pour épouse et pour reine.

— Par le Sang, répéta Varie, je te prends pour époux et pour roi.

Puis Gho se pencha sur elle et l’embrassa doucement.

— Par l’Amour, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, je te prends pour épouse et pour reine.

— Par l’Amour, reprit Varie, je te prends pour époux et pour roi.

— Par Fanélia, par le Sang et par l’Amour, prononça le prêtre, Gho Kazar de Fanel, Varie aux Ailes de Lumière, je vous déclare mari et femme.

Une clameur de joie jaillit des Fanélians. Comme le voulait la coutume, Gho monta dans Escaflowne avec sa nouvelle épouse et le changea en dragon, s’envolant au-dessus de la foule pour la présenter à son peuple.

La fête commença et tous oublièrent que leur nouvelle reine faisait parti du peuple maudit du Dieu Dragon. Les rues de Fanélia étaient pleines de monde, il y avait des lumières, de la musique. Chacun célébrait le mariage de leur roi, qu'ils avaient attendu avec tant d'impatience.

Gho, Varie et Vargas étaient sur les remparts et regardaient la fête de loin. La nuit n’allait pas tarder à tomber. Les deux Lunes brillaient déjà dans le ciel. Le roi de Fanélia laissa son regard errer à la surface de la Lune bleue, la Lune des Illusions.

— Alors tu pars vraiment, dit soudain Gho.

— Oui, répondit Vargas. La pays est pacifié et vous êtes marié. Vous n’avez plus besoin de moi et j’ai envie de voyager.

— Où iras-tu ?

— Je ne sais pas. Un peu partout. Peu importe.

— Repasse-nous voir.

— Je n’y manquerai pas, répondit le guerrier.

Vargas s’inclina et s’éloigna. Gho suivit des yeux le départ de son général et ami avec un peu de regret, puis il serra sa femme dans ses bras. Varie regardait le pays et l’immense ville dont elle était maintenant la reine. Finalement, après des milliers d’années, les descendants des Atlantes avaient mis la main sur la Terre des Dragons tant convoitée par leurs ancêtres… Mais ce n’était pas à ça que Varie pensait. Aujourd’hui et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Fanélia, sa famille ne lui manquait pas. Elle était avec l’homme qu’elle aimait, et elle se battrait pour le garder, elle se battrait pour leur bonheur.

Aujourd’hui elle commençait une nouvelle vie.

Gho l’embrassa tendrement, et en répondant à son baiser, Varie se sentit enfin en paix.

****

***

 

5 ans plus tard, 17ème Lune Violette ou 17 février du calendrier chrétien de la Terre

(cf. annexe sur le calendrier gaïan. Ne pas oublier que le temps n'est pas compté de la même manière sur Gaïa que sur Terre) 

 

Néo-Atlantis.

 

Gyo se redressa, attendant le verdict de son roi. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Manean fixait d’un air sombre le bassin d’énergist, créé lors de la toute première construction de Néo-Atlantis, fenêtre sur le monde et la volonté des Dieux. Mais ces derniers restaient silencieux quant à la décision que Manean devait predre. Ils allaient devoir prendre un nouveau risque… mais ils n’avaient pas le choix, encore une fois. Sûrement les Dieux-Dragons ne voulaient pas qu'Isaac ait le pendentif ?

— Yuri… murmura Manean, contemplant les jolis traits d'une femme, reflétés dans le bassin;  Alors c’est elle, la descendante de Tory aux Yeux Mystiques ? Tu es sûr que c’est la seule solution, Gyo ? demanda Manéan.

— Oui, majesté. Yuri est notre seule porte vers la réincarnation de Tory aux Yeux Mystiques. Elle est bien plus puissante que sa fille. Mais je crains qu'il ne faille créer un paradoxe temporel vers le passé… Telle qu'elle est maintenant, Yuri est trop satisfaite de sa vie. Elle n'a pas assez de volonté de changement pour nous permettre de la transporter.

Manean serra les lèvres, soudain fatigué. 

— Très bien, dit-il simplement.  Alors il ne nous reste plus qu’à guider Léon Schézar vers la Vallée des Illusions.

— Majesté, si vous me permettez… Pourquoi les Schézar et les Fassa particulièrement ?

— J'exécute la volonté des Dieux Dragons, Gyo. Je n'ai malheureusement pas la réponse à cette question… Mais ils ont un rôle à jouer dans le destin de l'Elu. C'est tout ce qui compte.

 

Astria.

D’un geste rageur, Léon Schézar claqua la porte de chez lui sans que ni son père, ni sa mère ne cherche à le retenir. Ses yeux bleu vif étincelaient de colère. Il marcha longtemps pour se calmer et arriva enfin près d’un champ de fleurs d’Eternelles, nommées ainsi car elles restaient écloses même en hiver. Il se laissa tomber dans l’herbe et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Comment peuvent-ils me faire ça ? » murmura-t-il.

Il s’allongea au milieu des fleurs roses et, tout en fixant la Lune des Illusions dans le ciel, essaya de dessiner le visage d’Encia Minelli. Il ne l’avait vue que quelques fois, à la Cour, et ils avaient dansé ensemble quelques semaines plus tôt, lors du mariage du roi Grava Aston avec la princesse egzardienne Thérèse.

Encia était belle, mais si réservée ! Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, et Léon entrait seulement dans sa seizième année. Ils étaient trop jeunes, beaucoup trop jeunes pour se marier, surtout avec quelqu’un qu’ils connaissaient à peine.

Les Minelli arriveraient de Pallas, la capitale, dans la soirée et Léon redoutait cet instant. Il ne pourrait jamais regarder Encia en face. L’envie de s’enfuir le prit soudain à la gorge et il commença à échafauder des plans pour s’échapper et partir loin de ses obligations. Peut-être s’engager comme marin à Pallas ou bien devenir capitaine d’un vaisseau volant d’Egzardia, se faire moine à Fleid, chevalier en Daedalus… Ou mieux encore, partir découvrir la mystérieuse Fanélia !

Léon eut un sourire ironique et se redressa. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n’avait pas le droit de tout laisser tomber, même s’il en mourrait d’envie. Ses rêves ne resteraient que des rêves.

 

 

Fanélia.

Gho, assis derrière la porte de la chambre, serrait les bras de son fauteuil à chaque nouveau cri de sa femme. Vargas était adossé au mur, face à lui, et s’amusait de l’inquiétude de son ami. Ça faisait maintenant cinq ans que Gho et Varie étaient mariés et leur bonheur était flagrant. Tout le monde avait presque oublié que la reine de Fanélia faisait partie du Peuple du Dieu Dragon, mais Vargas, lui, s'en souvenait parfaitement, et il revenait souvent à Fanélia s’assurer que tout allait bien. Il s’inquiétait pour Gho et l’idée que le sang maudit du Peuple du Dieu Dragon coule dans les veines de leurs enfants le rendait encore plus soucieux pour l’avenir de la famille Fanel. Il n’arrivait pas à en vouloir à Varie, il devait admettre que c'était une femme adorable et qu’elle aimait vraiment Gho ; mais quel que soit l’amour qu'elle portait à son mari, ça ne changerait rien à la malédiction qui courait dans son sang.

Après cinq années d’espoirs déçus, la reine Varie de Fanel était enfin tombée enceinte et dès qu’il l’avait appris, Vargas était immédiatement venu à Fanélia.

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit et une femme en sortit, couverte de sueur. Gho se leva d’un bond : dans ses bras, elle portait son enfant.

— C’est un petit prince, Votre Altesse, dit-elle en souriant. La reine se porte bien.

Gho tendit les bras pour prendre le petit être qui pleurait et regarda avec émerveillement le minuscule enfant, son enfant.

— Regarde, Vargas, dit-il alors que le guerrier se penchait pour voir l’enfant, je te présente l’héritier du trône de Fanélia. Folken Lacour de Fanel !

— Félicitations, Majesté, fit Vargas en souriant.

La servante s’approcha. « Votre Altesse, la reine réclame son enfant. »

Gho entra dans la chambre en tenant le bébé. Varie était couchée dans le lit.

— Mon enfant, donnez-moi mon bébé… disait-elle.

— Tiens, mon amour, fit Gho en déposant tendrement Folken sur son ventre. Voilà notre fils.

Varie attira l’enfant près d’elle doucement et le regarda avec attention. Puis elle ferma les yeux. _Alors ce n’est pas toi, petit être. Ce n’est pas toi l’Elu. Mon petit garçon._

Elle se remémora les paroles de son père : « Tu auras deux fils, Varie, l’un d’eux sera destiné à régner sur Fanélia et l’Elu sur Néo Atlantis. »

Varie caressa doucement le duvet sur la tête de son premier enfant. Gho s’était assis près d’elle et souriait. Soudain, un très court instant, la jeune femme vit une plume noire se poser sur le dos nu de son bébé et disparaître aussi vite. Bouleversée par la vision funeste, elle serra le petit garçon plus fort contre elle en retenant ses larmes de peur. « Oh mon bébé… Tout ira bien…Mon bébé… »

 

Astria.

Le ciel commençait à rougeoyer, annonçant la fin de l’après-midi. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber. L’air déjà froid s’était encore rafraîchi et Léon frissonna. Les fleurs dans le champ commençaient lentement à refermer leur corolle, se préparant à s’endormir pour la nuit. Il était temps de rentrer.

D’un pas lent, il fit demi-tour. Il marcha jusqu’à ce qu’il aperçoive les lueurs de sa maison, et la silhouette de ses parents à travers les fenêtres. Dans la cour, il y avait deux carrosses. L’un d’eux devait appartenir aux Minelli. En s’approchant, il vit effectivement les armoiries des Minelli, et reconnut avec déplaisir l’autre voiture comme celle de Maiden Fassa. Il détestait ce marchand vulgaire qui se croyait supérieur sous prétexte qu’il avait de bonnes relations avec le roi Aston. Maiden était plus âgé que lui de trois ans et s’était marié récemment avec une jeune noble de la Cour. Le mariage avait été arrangé par le roi lui-même.

Léon regarda la Lune des Illusions avec désespoir, souhaitant plus que tout au monde disparaître. Mais, résigné, il rentra chez lui.

 

Les années passèrent. A Fanélia, le jeune Folken grandissait sagement sous les yeux attentifs de ses parents. Varie attendait avec inquiétude le jour où un nouvel enfant grandirait en elle, cet enfant qui serait l’Elu, mais ça faisait déjà quatre ans que Folken était né, et rien n’annonçait la venue d’un nouveau bébé.

Folken était un enfant précoce et intelligent, comme la plupart des Fanel, dû au sang-énergist qu’ils avaient dans les veines. A quatre ans, il parlait déjà couramment, même si c’était un enfant plutôt silencieux qui préférait écouter. Il comprenait tout très vite.

Avec la nouvelle année, un homme inconnu arriva à Pallas. Il n’était pas très jeune, il avait probablement dépassé la soixantaine, et vivait paisiblement dans une petite maison à la lisière de la capitale. Mais bientôt, des rumeurs coururent sur son compte, des rumeurs plus ou moins folles. On disait que cet homme mystérieux était un aventurier, qu’il revenait de plusieurs voyages et qu’il avait même été jusqu’à la terre inconnue, de l’autre côté de l’océan, sur le continent perdu d’Asgaard. Sa renommée grandissait de jour en jour et bientôt toute la ville ne parlait plus que de lui.

 

Léon enfila son manteau avec un soupçon de mauvaise humeur et soupira, contrarié. S’il n’avait tenu qu’à lui, il n’aurait jamais accepté cette invitation à la réception que donnaient les Fassa. Les années n’avaient pas atténué son aversion pour Maiden. Cette réception… soit disant pour sa femme Meiry qui accoucherait bientôt, mais Léon savait que ce n’était qu’une nouvelle occasion pour le marchand, et tout nouveau ministre du roi, de montrer sa puissance et sa richesse.

Le cocher avait avancé la voiture, et Léon attendait Encia, surpris qu’elle ne soit pas déjà là. Il fit demi-tour et rentra dans la maison. Sa femme était encore dans leur chambre, elle regardait par la fenêtre d’un air étrange, les deux mains croisées sur son ventre.

—Encia ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Léon d’un air un peu soucieux.

Ces derniers temps, elle avait tendance à se perdre dans ses pensées, comme si elle se trouvait face à un problème insoluble. Il était inquiet et se demandait ce qu’elle lui cachait.

La jeune femme sursauta, semblant sortir d’un rêve, et se tourna vers lui d’un air coupable.

— Oh non, rien, dit-elle. Allons-y ou nous serons en retard.

Au moment où elle passait près de lui,  Léon lui prit doucement le bras et l’obligea à le regarder.

— Encia, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Ces derniers temps, tu agis bizarrement.

— Ne t’en fais pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c’est tout.

— Si tu préfères, on peut rester ici ce soir…

Encia se mit à rire doucement : Léon aurait fait n’importe quoi pour échapper à la réception.

— Non, dit-elle. Nous devons y aller, allons, viens.

Il leur fallut une petite heure pour atteindre la demeure des Fassa, en plein centre de la capitale astrienne. Ils furent accueillis par un domestique qui les guida vers la grande salle de bal. Dès que leur arrivée fut annoncée, Maiden se précipita vers eux avec un grand sourire et Léon poussa un gémissement intérieur. Encia, qui connaissait l’aversion de son mari pour le marchand, lui prit le bras et le serra tendrement. Léon sourit à sa femme et accueillit, stoïque, le débordement de Maiden.

— Léon ! Chère Encia ! Vous êtes en retard ! Comment allez-vous ? On ne vous voit pas souvent à la Cour.

Encia répondit poliment et les banalités se prolongèrent entre eux pendant que Léon cherchait dans la foule des visages connus. Il y avait là beaucoup de nobles, il aperçut même quelques Chevaliers Célestes. Rien que des gens reconnus, riches, et de bonne famille.

— Dîtes-moi, Léon, fit soudain Maiden, je suppose que même dans votre coin perdu vous avez entendu parler de Karyo Atléos ?

Léon fronça les sourcils.

— Cet homme qu’on prétend revenir du continent d’Asgaard ?

— Parfaitement. Venez, je vais vous le présenter.

Et sans ménagement, Maiden entraîna Léon avec lui. Encia regarda son mari s’éloigner et marcha lentement vers un groupe de gens qu’elle connaissait.

Maiden s’arrêta enfin devant un homme d’aspect fragile et aux cheveux argent.

— Mon cher Karyo, fit le marchand, je vous présente Léon Schézar. Il…

Mais la phrase fut coupée par l’annonce de l’arrivée du roi et de la reine. Maiden s’excusa et courut accueillir le couple royal. Léon regarda le marchand faire des courbettes, et son regard se posa sur la reine Thérèse qui portait dans ses bras leur première enfant, une petite fille de quelques mois appelée Marlène.

— Pauvre enfant, fit soudain une voix douce près de lui. Elle a une destinée bien triste.

Léon se tourna vers Karyo qui regardait la petite princesse d’un air attendri.

— Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? demanda Léon, intrigué.

Le regard de Karyo se posa sur lui.

— Savez-vous qu’elle est déjà fiancée au futur Duc de Fleid ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Une idée de Maiden, pour renforcer les liens entre Fleid et Astria.

L’homme aux cheveux d’argent eut un sourire moqueur.

— Il aurait sûrement préféré se rapprocher de Zaïbacher si le vieux fou avait un fils, dit-il.

— Vous parlez de l’Empereur Dornkirk ? Vous le connaissez ? demanda Léon avec intérêt. Personne ne l’a jamais vu ! On le prétend immortel.

— Dornkirk, immortel ? fit Karyo d’une voix méprisante. Il en a peut-être l’apparence, mais croyez-moi, ce n’est qu’un homme trop ambitieux.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Léon éleva de nouveau la voix :

— On raconte que vous avez beaucoup voyagé. Que vous êtes un ami du roi Gho de Fanélia, et que vous revenez du continent d’Asgaard.

Karyo sourit et regarda de nouveau l’homme blond.

— Alors, c’est vous, Léon Schézar… dit-il d’une voix lointaine avant de revenir au sujet. On raconte beaucoup de choses sur moi. Je ne connais pas le roi Gho personnellement, en fait je ne l’ai même jamais vu.

Karyo se tût et eut un nouveau sourire, Léon eut l’impression que le vieil homme s’amusait de quelque chose, qu’il en savait plus qu’il n’en disait.

— Mais j’arrive effectivement du continent d’Asgaard.

— Que faisiez-vous là-bas ? demanda Léon avec une lueur d’excitation dans le regard.

L’homme aux cheveux d’argent garda le silence quelques instants et but une gorgée de son verre avant de reprendre la parole.

— Avez-vous entendu parler du Peuple du Dieu Dragon ? demanda-t-il.

— Bien sûr, répondit Léon. C’est une légende connue. Un peuple maudit qui porterait des ailes blanches dans le dos.

— Exact. Ils sont les derniers descendants des Atlantes, maudits pour avoir détruit leur monde.

Karyo se tût en voyant s’approcher Maiden et regarda Léon avec un sourire.

— Mais si l’histoire vous intéresse, venez donc chez moi demain. Je vous raconterai.

Léon s’empressa d’acquiescer et s’éloigna de Maiden et de Karyo. Pour la première fois, il avait l’impression que venir à une réception lui avait servi à quelque chose.

 

***

 

Encia s’assit sur le lit conjugal, réprimant une vague de nausée. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant le mal de cœur s’éloigner, et serra doucement le drap dans ses doigts. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle laisse sa faiblesse apparaître ou Léon s’inquiéterait et renoncerait à ses rêves pour elle. Encia connaissait bien son mari, maintenant. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis qu’il avait rencontré ce Karyo Atléos. Les yeux de Léon brillaient continuellement d’une lueur excitée et joyeuse, il était toujours de bonne humeur, parlait tout le temps, riait. Bien sûr, il passait moins de temps à la maison, parfois même disparaissait pendant plusieurs jours, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance tant qu’il était heureux.

Lorsqu’ils s’étaient mariés, elle savait qu’il était contre et qu’il s’était battu pour empêcher leur union. Mais il avait fini par abandonner la lutte. Encia s’était toujours sentie coupable d’être la cause de son amertume. Elle avait essayé de s’effacer le plus possible, elle avait même eu peur qu’il la haïsse. Mais en réalité Léon était un homme doux et gentil et elle avait très vite appris à l’aimer.

Encia soupira, se demandant s'il était raisonnable de ne rien dire à Léon. Mais si elle lui avouait la vérité, il se sentirait obligé d’abandonner son projet de voyage pour le continent d’Asgaard et elle ne voulait pas. Ce voyage lui tenait tellement à cœur. Elle se rappela le soir où il était rentré, surexcité, après avoir passé deux jour chez Karyo.

 

« Un voyage sur le Continent d’Asgaard, tu te rends compte, Encia ? Karyo me guidera, il a déjà trouvé un équipage ! Il sait où se trouve la Vallée des Illusions, mais n’y est encore jamais allé. Quelle découverte ce serait ! Percer les secrets des Atlantes !»

_Il se tourne vers sa femme._

_« Ça ne te dérange pas, Encia ? » demande-t-il d’un air inquiet._

Encia serra les dents et se leva. Maintenant, il fallait que Léon parte le plus vite possible avant que son état ne soit visible. Elle sortit de la chambre pour donner les ordres aux domestiques. Elle devait aller à Pallas faire un gros marché, et elle y passerait la journée.

Il faisait vraiment très chaud pour la saison, et Encia sentit la fatigue venir très vite. Elle déjeuna tout de même chez les Fassa, où Meiry lui présenta son fils Dryden, un petit garçon d’un peu plus de vingt-quatre Lunes. Encia trouva son amie particulièrement pâle et d’aspect malade, mais n’y fit pas allusion. Elle passa l’après-midi au marché de Pallas à lutter contre la chaleur avant d’ordonner le retour. Elle se sentait épuisée et avait la tête qui tournait.

La voiture s’arrêta devant la maison des Schézar un peu avant la tombée de la nuit. Encia reconnut l’équipage de Karyo Atléos et descendit tandis qu’une fille de cuisine déchargeait les provisions. Léon et Karyo discutaient dans l’entrée et son mari l’accueillit avec un sourire avant de déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

— Vous nous quittez déjà, Karyo ? demanda Encia en souriant doucement. Restez donc dîner.

— Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, Encia, répondit-il galamment. De plus, vous semblez assez fatiguée et il se fait tard.

— Allons, Karyo, dit-elle, je vous ferai préparer une chambre. Restez, vous me fâcheriez en partant dès maintenant.

— Puisque vous insistez, Encia… j’accepte avec gratitude.

Encia inclina la tête et s’éloigna pour entrer dans le salon et ordonner de rajouter un couvert. Léon suivit sa femme des yeux d’un air un peu soucieux.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, mon jeune ami ? demanda Karyo.

— C’est Encia… Depuis quelques temps déjà, elle m’inquiète. Elle me paraît fatiguée, je me demande si elle ne me cache pas quelque chose.

— Vous avez une épouse exceptionnelle, fit le vieil homme en souriant doucement.

Léon allait répondre lorsqu’un bruit de chute se fit entendre, suivi immédiatement d’un cri affolé : « Madame ! Madame ! »

Léon et Karyo se précipitèrent dans le salon, pour voir les serviteurs se rassembler autour du corps inanimé de leur maîtresse.

— Encia ! s’écria Léon, fou d’inquiétude. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

— Je ne comprends pas ! gémit une jeune servante. Madame s’est soudain écroulée… !

— Il lui faut de l’air, dit calmement Karyo. Emmenez-la dans votre chambre.

Léon prit délicatement sa femme dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à leur lit. Karyo ouvrit les fenêtres en grand sur la douceur de la nuit et s’approcha du corps inanimé d’Encia.

— Qu’est-ce qu’elle peut bien avoir ? demanda Léon, les yeux pleins de détresse.

L’homme aux cheveux d’argent sourit doucement.

— Cruel destin que celui de la femme qui doit souffrir pour donner la vie, murmura-t-il sans y penser.

— Pardon ? fit Léon, perdu.

— Votre jeune épouse est enceinte, mon ami.

Le choc et la surprise se peignirent sur les traits de l’homme blond, mais il n’eut pas le temps de réagir, Encia émit un gémissement et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard perdu et embrumé se posa sur son mari.

— Léon ?

— Encia ! s’écria-t-il en la prenant contre lui, le cœur serré. Jecha Tout Puissant ! Tu m’as fait une de ces peurs !

L’écartant un peu de lui, il la regarda avec des yeux pleins d’émotion.

— Mais enfin, pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ?

— De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Encia, encore confuse.

— Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit que tu attends un enfant ?

Elle sursauta et détourna les yeux.

— Je… je voulais que tu aies une surprise à ton retour…

Léon serra de nouveau sa femme contre lui.

— Mais il est hors de question que je parte ! Je ne vais pas te laisser !

A sa grande surprise Encia secoua la tête avec véhémence.

— Non, non. Il faut que tu y ailles, ce n’est pas grave si tu ne restes pas. Je t’assure ! Il faut que tu fasses ce voyage !

Karyo eut un sourire indulgent et sortit silencieusement de la chambre. « Ce n’est pas encore ton heure, Léon, pensa-t-il. Tu as encore du temps avant que ton Destin ne t’appelle. Profites-en. »

Léon caressait doucement les cheveux blonds de sa femme, la regardant avec tendresse et confusion. Il y avait des larmes retenues dans les yeux d’Encia.

— Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes ton rêve à cause de moi… pas encore une fois… Je… je ne voulais pas que tu saches parce que je savais que tu resterais, et je sais que ce voyage est très important pour toi !

— Encia… appela doucement Léon en la prenant contre lui, le cœur serré. Ne pleure pas… Ce n’est pas si grave. Je peux partir plus tard, ce n’est pas urgent, j’ai la vie devant moi. Je veux être avec toi pour la naissance de notre bébé, et pendant que tu es enceinte !

Il l’embrassa tendrement sur le front et se leva avec un sourire. « Repose-toi, maintenant, dit-il. Je ne veux plus te voir te surmener ! »

Encia acquiesça doucement et se rallongea. Une part d’elle était soulagée, une autre souffrait.

Léon sortit lentement de la chambre sans lâcher sa femme du regard. Il referma la porte et retrouva Karyo dans le salon. Le vieil homme lui sourit.

— Je suppose qu’il va falloir retarder notre petite expédition ?

— Je le crains, répondit Léon avec un sourire d’excuse.

— Je n’en attendais pas moins de vous. Abandonner votre femme dans son état aurait été indigne. A propos, mes félicitations !

— Merci.

Léon s’assit à côté de son ami, partagé entre la joie d’être père et la déception de retarder le voyage. Mais il l’oublia bien vite.


	4. Chapitre 2 : Les Enfants du Destin

Meiry Fassa mourut au cours de l’été. Elle ne s’était jamais vraiment remise de son accouchement et l’épuisement avait eu raison d’elle. Maiden fut très affecté par la mort de sa femme et on ne le vit pas à la Cour pendant quelques temps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Léon ressentit de la compassion envers le marchand et sentit son inquiétude augmenter pour Encia, ne la lâchant pas d’une semelle, condamnant chaque effort qu’elle faisait.

La reine Thérèse était enceinte en même temps qu’Encia, déjà son deuxième enfant. Tous espéraient un garçon. La petite Marlène étant promise au duché de Fleid, cet enfant-là serait l’héritier d’Astria.

Au début de l’hiver, Le roi Grava Aston fit donner des célébrations au palais. Malgré l’accouchement imminent, Encia insista pour qu’ils y aillent. Elle ne sortait pas énormément de sa chambre, mais le soir du bal le plus important, elle se leva contre l’avis de Léon et ils rejoignirent les autres invités dans la grande salle. Maiden était présent lui aussi, une nourrice portant son fils.

On annonça l’arrivée du roi et de la reine. Le couple royal s’avança lentement sur le tapis de cérémonie, la reine Thérèse semblait souffrir dans sa robe trop serrée. Et puis soudain elle s’effondra.

Il y eut des hurlements de panique, les gardes se précipitèrent et l’on découvrit que la reine était sur le point d’accoucher. Elle fut transportée d’urgence, et au même instant, Encia tomba à son tour.

— Encia ! hurla Léon, fou d’inquiétude.

— Je… je crois que le bébé arrive… murmura-t-elle.

— Mais non ! protesta Léon. Il n’est prévu que dans un mois !

— Prématuré, lâcha Encia dans un souffle.

Les gardes revinrent et la jeune femme fut transportée dans la chambre de la reine où les sages-femmes s’affairaient déjà. Lorsqu’il déposèrent Encia sur le lit de la souveraine. Près d’elle, la reine Thérèse sourit à Encia malgré la douleur.

— Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle en serrant les dents. Je crains que la naissance de mon enfant n’ait provoqué celle du vôtre…

— C’est… un… honneur, Votre Altesse, répliqua Encia, crispée.

Elle accoucha quelques secondes avant la reine, leur gémissement de douleur se confondant.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel les deux jeunes femmes avaient fermé les yeux, puis le cri à l’unisson de deux enfants qui prenaient vie. Une première sage-femme s’approcha de la reine en lui tendant son bébé.

« Je suis désolée, Votre Altesse, dit-elle. C’est une fille. »

Thérèse secoua doucement la tête en souriant.

« Peu importe, dit-elle en prenant son enfant dans ses bras. C'est ma fille. »

La petite princesse, héritière du trône d’Astria, avait déjà les yeux ouverts, de grands yeux gris comme ceux de sa mère, et pleurait comme si elle savait déjà les difficultés qui l’attendaient.

Une seconde sage-femme donna enfin son bébé à Encia.

« Et vous avez un petit garçon », dit-elle en souriant.

Encia prit son fils dans ses bras. Comme la petite princesse, le nouveau Schézar avait déjà les yeux ouverts.

« Toi, tu ressembles à ton père », murmura Encia, heureuse, en regardant les pupilles bleu grave et pleines de larmes de son enfant.

Puis soudain les cris des deux nouveaux-nés se turent et un curieux silence s’installa. La reine émit un petit rire : elles étaient toutes les deux dans exactement la même position, et les deux bébés, allongés sur le ventre de leur mère respective, avaient la tête tournée l’un vers l’autre et se fixaient du regard dans un silence religieux et fasciné. Encia sourit.

— Vous êtes Encia Schézar, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Thérèse.

— Oui, Votre Altesse, répondit-elle.

— Il semblerait que vous ayez mis au monde le fils que mon époux espérait de moi. Tant pis ! Astria aura une souveraine. Mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, puis-je nommer votre fils du nom que j’aurais voulu donner au mien ? Si le prénom vous plaît, évidemment.

— Bien sûr, Majesté ! Vous me faîtes un grand honneur, répondit Encia, touchée par la demande de la reine.

— Alors accepteriez-vous de prénommer votre fils Allen ?

Encia regarda son enfant qui ne lâchait pas la petite héritière des yeux.

— Eh bien, Allen Schézar, dit-elle en souriant. Tu as un prénom de roi, sois-en digne !

— A votre tour, maintenant, fit Thérèse. Donnez un nom à ma fille !

Encia sourit doucement en regardant la petite princesse.

— Elise, dit-elle. Oui, je crois qu’Elise lui irait bien.

Au même instant, un Chevalier Céleste entra et s’inclina respectueusement.

« Je suis envoyé par Son Altesse le roi Aston pour prendre de vos nouvelles, Majesté » dit-il.

La reine se tourna vers lui.

« Alors allez annoncer la naissance de la princesse héritière Elise Aston et d’Allen Schézar. »

Le Chevalier Céleste s’inclina de nouveau et sortit.

***

Six ans plus tard, Fanélia.

 

Varie se réveilla en sursaut, traversée d’un sentiment étrange. Gho dormait paisiblement près d’elle, éclairé par la lueur des deux Lunes. Varie lui sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever en silence.

Le sentiment étrange était plus fort. Comme une présence vaguement familière. Ne voulant pas éveiller l’attention des gardes dans le couloir, Varie sortit sur le balcon et déploya silencieusement ses ailes. Elle s’envola jusque dans le jardin et marcha, pieds nus dans l’herbe fraîche, frissonnant à cause de l’air froid de la fin d’automne.

— Varie ? Varie, c’est toi ?

La reine de Fanélia se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux de rubis.

— Cryo !

Riant et pleurant de joie à la fois Varie se jeta dans les bras de son frère qui la serra contre lui.

— Cryo ! Qu’est-ce que tu as changé, petit frère !

— Et toi alors ! répondit-il d’une voix heureuse. Varie, je suis tellement content de te voir !

Elle s’arracha doucement à l’étreinte de son frère.

— Raconte-moi comment va tout le monde, demanda-t-elle.

— Papa est mort l’année dernière, annonça Cryo.

Le visage de Varie s’attrista d’un coup, mais curieusement elle n’arrivait pas à pleurer. C’était trop loin d’elle. Elle ne ressentait rien de plus que le regret de ne pas avoir pu parler une dernière fois à son père.

Cryo et Varie s’assirent tous les deux contre un arbre.

— Maman va bien, continua-t-il. On reconstruit de nouveau Néo-Atlantis. Ça prend du temps.

— Encore ?

— Oui. Elle a été détruite par un tremblement de terre il y a quelques années. A croire que le Destin est encore contre nous.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques secondes, puis il reprit :

— Je suis le roi, maintenant, tu sais…

Varie sourit et caressa doucement les cheveux de son frère. Comme tout avait changé…

— Petit frère est devenu grand, dit-elle.

Cryo sourit, heureux de retrouver sa sœur après toutes ces années.

— Je suis marié, ajouta-t-il, et ma femme Cealia va accoucher dans deux mois de notre premier enfant.

— J’aurais voulu la rencontrer, dit Varie, toujours souriante.

— Tu vas pouvoir. Je suis venu te ramener à la maison.

Cryo se leva et tendit la main vers sa sœur qui le regardait d’un air surpris et choqué. Varie se leva toute seule et s’éloigna de quelques pas, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre royale.

— Tu sais, Cryo, dit-elle doucement. Je vais avoir quarante ans.

— Et alors ?

— Ça fait quinze ans que je suis partie. Je suis la reine d’un peuple qui m’aime comme je suis et se fiche bien de savoir si je suis maudite ou pas, je suis la mère d’un garçon dont on va fêter les dix ans lors de la dix-septième Lune Violette, l’épouse d’un homme que j’aime… De plus…

— Quoi ? fit Cryo, le visage pâle.

— J’attends un enfant. Et cet enfant sera l’Elu.

— Justement ! Autant qu’il soit élevé à Néo-Atlantis ! Nous pensons qu’il doit être ramené, et qu’il grandisse avec nous puisqu’il doit en être le roi. 

Varie se tourna avec un sourire triste vers son frère.

— Tu ne comprends pas, Cryo. Je ne rentrerai pas. C’est ici chez moi, maintenant… Je ne quitterai ni mon peuple, ni mon fils, ni mon mari. Je suis heureuse, petit frère. Et puis, je sais ce que vous allez faire de l’Elu. Je sais quelles idées vous lui mettrez dans la tête, je sais comment vous comptez le conditionner et diriger sa vie. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de contrôler le Destin. Mais cet enfant, Cryo, cet enfant sera mon fils avant d’être l’Elu et il n’est pas question que je vous laisse le diriger.

Blanc de rage et de chagrin, blessé par le « vous » qui indiquait qu’elle ne se considérait plus comme des leurs, Cryo s’inclina froidement :

— Alors pardonne-moi de t’avoir dérangée. Mais Varie, même si moi je m’en vais, tu sais que d’autres viendront et chercheront à t’enlever l’Elu.

— Cryo ! Attends !

Mais il s’envola et disparut dans la nuit. Varie le regarda s’éloigner, le cœur lourd. Avec son frère, elle voyait s’enfuir ses origines pour de bon.

« Maman ? »

Varie se retourna en sursautant et découvrit son fils derrière elle, qui la regardait d’un air bouleversé.

— Folken ! Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure ?

— Je… j’étais avec Luhm dans le jardin. 

— Avec Luhm ? Si tard ? Folken, tu sais bien que je n’aime pas que tu sortes la nuit. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver !

— Maman… cet homme… c’est mon oncle ? Et je vais avoir un petit frère ? Comment tu sais que ce sera un garçon ? Maman… pourquoi il voulait que tu partes ? Qu’est-ce qu’il nous veut ? Maman…

Varie s’approcha de son fils et se mit à sa hauteur pour le regarder dans les yeux, une main sur son épaule.

— Folken, mon enfant… Il ne faut pas que tu t’inquiètes. Ils ne peuvent rien faire, pas encore.

— Qui sont-ils, Maman ? Ils sont comme nous ?

— En quelque sorte. Folken, s’ils t’approchent, il faut que tu te méfies. Ne les laisse pas faire de toi ce qu’ils veulent. Et surtout, surtout… lorsque ton frère sera né, ne les laisse jamais, jamais s’approcher de lui !

— Pourquoi ?

Varie leva les yeux vers la Lune des Illusions.

— Tout le monde devrait avoir le droit de choisir son destin, Folken. Personne n’a le droit de diriger le destin des autres. Pour quelque raison que ce soit. Personne ne devrait avoir à se sacrifier.

— Mais Maman, Papa se sacrifie bien pour son peuple. Il n’a pas choisi d’être roi et pourtant il en est un, fit remarquer Folken avec justesse.

Varie sourit et regarda de nouveau son fils avec des yeux tendres.

— Mais ton père aurait pu décider d’être un roi égoïste, occupé uniquement par son propre confort. Mais il aime son peuple et pour cela c'est un grand roi, un roi juste et bon. C’est la force des Fanel, depuis la nuit des temps ils ont été dévoués à leur peuple et l’ont préservé. Folken, je sais que tu seras un roi aussi grand que ton père. Rappelle-toi que nous sommes tous nés quelque part pour une bonne raison, que nous avons tous une tâche importante à accomplir sur Gaïa, mais il faut avoir le courage de la réaliser. Et c’est là que chacun doit pouvoir faire son choix.

Varie  se tût un instant et Folken n’osa pas élever la voix.

— Ton petit frère aura une tâche très importante, reprit-elle, une tâche plus grande et plus difficile que la plupart. Quelque chose qui implique le Peuple du Dieu Dragon. Et ces gens… ces gens qui sont comme nous voudraient le forcer à la réaliser. Et je ne veux pas. Je pense qu'il a le droit d'arriver à son Destin par lui-même, le droit de vivre pour lui-même. Car ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est qu'il le réalisera de toute façon.

— Pourquoi en es-tu si sûre, Maman ?

Varie sourit de nouveau, mais d’une manière plus grave.

— Parce que son Destin est écrit depuis la Nuit des Temps. Parce qu’il sera quelqu’un de très spécial, même s’il ne le saura pas.

— Je ne comprends pas très bien, dit Folken d’une voix grave. Mais ce n’est pas important. Je le protégerai comme tu me l’as dit, pas parce qu’il sera quelqu’un de très spécial mais parce qu’il sera mon petit frère et que je l’aimerai.

Varie caressa tendrement la tête de son fils. « Va te coucher, Folken. Il est tard. »

L’héritier du trône de Fanélia s’inclina devant sa mère et disparut en direction du palais. Varie le suivit des yeux puis tourna son regard vers le ciel noir dans lequel son frère s’était fondu, prise d’un sentiment d’angoisse. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette impression désagréable et s’envola rejoindre Gho.

Varie ne sut jamais que son frère n’atteindrait pas le continent d’Asgaard. Le vaisseau atlante par lequel il était arrivé fut pris dans une tempête, et personne ne survécut au crash qui s’ensuivit. Deux mois plus tard, Cealia, l’épouse de Cryo, mit au monde un petit garçon appelé Darth et, malgré la désapprobation de la reine Aniltha, développa en elle une haine brûlante contre Varie Fanel qu'elle jugeait responsable de la mort de son époux.

 

Six mois plus tard, 12ème Lune Blanche, Pleines Lunes.

 

Les premières contractions avaient réveillé Varie au milieu de la nuit, et elle avait tout de suite été transportée dans une autre chambre où elle pourrait accoucher. Le lit avait été préparé en prévision.

Vargas, de nouveau dans la région de Fanélia, n’était pas au palais et Gho avait fait envoyer un message pour le prévenir. Assis devant la chambre d’accouchement, beaucoup plus serein que pour la naissance de Folken, Gho attendait avec impatience celle de son second enfant, à l’âge où souvent sur Gaïa, d’autres étaient déjà grands-pères.

Il entendit des pas dans l’escalier et accueillit son fils aîné avec un sourire. Folken, tout habillé et le visage sérieux, vint s’asseoir près de son père.

— Déjà debout, fils ?

— J’ai entendu les gens s’agiter. Maman va accoucher ?

— Eh oui ! Le bébé ne devrait plus tarder à naître, maintenant. Tu as été moins exigeant à ta naissance, dit Gho en souriant. Tu es né dans la journée, nous n’avons pas eu besoin de veiller toute la nuit !

Il se tût, perdu dans ses souvenirs et Folken garda le silence.

— Dis-moi, Folken… Tu veux un garçon ou une fille ?

— Je crois que j’aimerais bien un petit frère, répondit-il.

L’aube se levait, le ciel se teintait de rouge et le Soleil commençait à apparaître lorsqu’un pleur retentit soudain de l’autre côté de la porte.

— Nous allons bientôt le savoir, fit Gho en se levant, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Au même instant, une femme sortit de la chambre.

— L’enfant est né, Vos Altesses, dit-elle.

Gho et Folken entrèrent dans la salle où l’on n'entendait que les pleurs du nouveau-né. La sage-femme s’approcha, tenant le bébé enveloppé de langes et le tendit à Gho.

— La reine va bien, elle s’est endormie, dit-elle. C’est un petit prince.

Elle s’écarta et Gho, les yeux brillants de joie et de fierté, le porta à bout de bras en riant :

— Oh c’est un garçon ! Un joli petit garçon ! Regarde, Folken ! Tu as un petit frère !

Folken sourit, heureux lui aussi.

— Comment allez-vous l’appeler ?

— Van ! lança Gho sans presque d’hésitation. Van Fanel !

Au même instant, le bébé se calma et ses pleurs séchèrent. Gho ramena son fils cadet contre lui, envahi d’un sentiment d’amour profond pour ce petit être qui était né en même temps que le Soleil.

— Majesté ?

Gho et Folken se tournèrent vers la voix et Vargas entra dans la chambre.

— Vargas ! Tu tombes bien ! lança le roi de Fanélia en tendant le bébé à Vargas. Voici le prince Van Fanel !

Vargas prit délicatement l’enfant dans ses mains. Il tenait dans ses paumes sans difficulté et le contraste entre l’homme immense au visage couvert de cicatrices, et le nouveau-né minuscule à la peau lisse qui le dévisageait avec quelque chose ressemblant à de l’étonnement était plutôt comique. « Un enfant de la Lune Blanche, pensa Vargas, pris d’un soudain élan d’affection pour le petit prince. Il sera droit et sensible. »

Regardant Gho et Folken avec un sourire, il prononça tout haut : « C’est un vrai petit Fanel que nous avons là ! »

Si Folken tenait plutôt de sa mère, Van en effet promettait de ressembler à Gho. Il avait déjà la peau mate particulière aux Fanel et un duvet de cheveux noirs et désordonnés sur la tête.

Remarquant le regard de Folken, Vargas se pencha et tendit l’enfant à l’héritier des Fanel. Folken prit son frère avec douceur, prenant soin de soutenir la tête fragile du nouveau-né. Le petit prince, à l’abris dans les bras de son frère aîné, ferma ses yeux entrouverts et, ses doigts minuscules et faibles serrés sur la tunique de Folken, s’endormit paisiblement.

— Il a l’air si fragile, murmura-t-il sans oser élever la voix.

— Il l’est, répondit Gho sur le même ton. Ce n’est qu’un bébé.

Folken, fasciné, ne lâchait pas son petit frère du regard. Tant d’innocence, tant d’amour et de confiance réunis dans un être si minuscule. Tant d’innocence qui pouvait être détruite en si peu de temps. En regardant dormir l’enfant, Folken, dans sa responsabilité de frère aîné, se promit soudain de le protéger toujours.

Gho posa une main sur l’épaule de son fils. « Allons, Folken, laissons ta mère et ton frère se reposer. »

Folken acquiesça en silence et alla déposer avec douceur l’enfant endormi sur le ventre de sa mère. Varie n’avait pas bougé. Mais lorsqu’elle les entendit tous sortir, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le petit être couché sur elle. « Alors te voilà, Enfant-Dragon, murmura-t-elle. Eh bien petit garçon, il va te falloir être fort. Ton Destin t’attend. »

Sans un mot ni un regard de plus, Varie referma les yeux.

 

Pallas, Astria.

Karyo entra lentement dans la bibliothèque et se laissa pesamment tomber sur un fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux un court instant et reprit son souffle. Il eut un sourire vaguement déçu. Il n’aurait pas le temps de rentrer à Néo-Atlantis et de revoir une dernière fois sa chère ville. Aux dernières nouvelles, le roi Manean était mort et la reine Aniltha gouvernait aux côtés de son fils, Cryo. L’Elu devait être né, ou du moins ne pas tarder à naître.  « Belder ? »

Un bruit se fit entendre au fond de la salle et un homme-taupe aux cheveux déjà grisonnants s’approcha de lui.  « Monsieur Karyo ? J’peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

L’Atlante sourit. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu’il avait sauvé l’homme-taupe de la noyade, et celui-ci, même après avoir découvert la véritable identité de son sauveur, ne l’avait plus jamais quitté.

— Belder, mon ami, je sens que ma fin est proche, mais mon rôle n’est pas tout à fait achevé. Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

— A vot’ service, monsieur Karyo, répondit doucement Belder.

Le vieil homme ferma les yeux.

— Lorsque je mourrais, il faudra que tu brûles mon corps et disperses-en les cendres dans la mer. Nul ne doit jamais découvrir mon origine. Prends également note de mon testament. Je lègue la totalité de ma bibliothèque au fils de Maiden Fassa, Dryden. Lorsque le temps sera venu, il y apprendra les connaissances nécessaires à propos d’Ispano et des Atlantes.

Il fit une pose.

— Néanmoins, reprit-il, tu trouveras à l’intérieur du globe de Gaïa une enveloppe. Donne-la à Léon Schézar. Pour finir… je voudrais te demander de surveiller son fils Allen ; ne le quitte jamais et protège-le comme tu le peux.

— Bien, monsieur Karyo, répondit Belder.

— Merci, mon ami. Que les Dieux Dragons te protègent.

L’homme-taupe sortit de la pièce, et Karyo, songeur, se leva et ouvrit le globe de Gaïa. Il en sortit la carte et les notes et s’assit sur son bureau.

Il prit une nouvelle feuille de papier et entreprit de rédiger une lettre à l’adresse de Léon Schézar. Quelques minutes plus tard, il signa, mais une hésitation le prit, et il resta quelques instants à regarder la feuille. Des images d’Encia enceinte et du petit Allen apparurent devant ses yeux, une famille heureuse. Est-ce qu’il avait le droit de détruire ça ? Même pour tout le Peuple du Dieu Dragon ?

Hésitant, Karyo rajouta un post-scriptum, sans être vraiment sûr de lui. « Voilà, pensa-t-il. Léon pourra faire son choix. Si les Dieux Dragons veulent qu’il parte, il partira. Mais j’aurais au moins essayé de le prévenir. »

La conscience à peu près tranquille, Karyo mit la lettre, les notes et la carte dans une grande enveloppe et les rangea dans le globe, puis sortit à son tour.

 

Vingt-quatrième Lune Verte.

 

Les épées se rencontrèrent dans un bruit métallique et la plus petite alla voler au loin.

— Vous n’êtes pas concentré, Allen, reprocha le maître d’arme.

— Pardon, s’excusa l’enfant au visage sérieux.

— Vous devriez faire plus attention à votre garde. Votre attaque n’est pas mauvaise mais vous n’êtes pas encore assez fort. Cela viendra.

Encia entra silencieusement dans la salle d’arme et regarda son fils s'entraîner dur pour devenir un guerrier. Il aurait bientôt six ans, déjà… Seulement. Elle était contre, elle le trouvait trop jeune pour tenir une arme en main. Mais Léon ne refusait rien à son fils, et devenir Chevalier Céleste était la nouvelle lubie d’Allen.

Encia posa sa main sur son ventre arrondi. Il y avait un nouvel enfant en elle, prévu pour le milieu de l’été. Elle souhaitait un autre garçon, les garçons avaient tellement plus de chance de s’en sortir en cas de problème grave. Et quelque part au fond d’elle, elle sentait que leur bonheur ne durerait pas.

Léon était sorti d’urgence une heure plus tôt, appelé par un serviteur de Karyo Atléos.

Une servante entra dans la salle à son tour et murmura quelques mots à l’oreille d’Encia avant de ressortir.

— Allen, ça suffit, dit-elle doucement. La princesse Elise va bientôt arriver.

Le regard du garçon s’éclaira soudain, il salua le maître d’arme et sortit rapidement de la salle après avoir embrassé sa mère sur la joue.  
Encia eut un sourire attendri en le voyant disparaître dans sa chambre pour se changer. Depuis leur naissance commune, les deux enfants étaient quasiment inséparables.

Malgré son jeune âge, la petite princesse était d’un sérieux et d’un calme impressionnant, due à l’éducation stricte qu’elle recevait en tant que future reine. Le fougueux Allen, lorsqu’elle était là, devenait sage et calme.

Allen revint dans l’entrée et attendait avec une impatience à peine contenue l’arrivée du carrosse royal.

Il entra enfin dans la cour et s’arrêta face à la porte. Un laquais vint ouvrir respectueusement la portière de la voiture et une petite fille aux longs cheveux blond cendré et aux yeux gris bleu en descendit avec grâce. Elle fit une révérence parfaite devant Encia et Allen.

— Bonjour, dit-elle. Mère est sur le point de donner naissance, alors elle m’a dit de venir ici.

— Excellente nouvelle, princesse Elise, répondit Encia en souriant. 

Allen, aux anges, vint prendre d’autorité la main d’Elise.

— Viens, Lise, on va dans le jardin.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, les deux enfants partirent en courant et disparurent dans les buissons. Encia sourit avec tendresse et rentra dans la maison.

Comme toujours, Elise et Allen se réfugièrent dans le champ d’Eternelles derrière la bâtisse. Perdus au milieu des fleurs, sans se lâcher la main, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol.

— Je voudrais que la reine accouche tous les jours, confia le garçon.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Elise, sincèrement étonnée.

— Comme ça tu viendrais tous les jours ! 

— Ce serait bien, dit-elle en serrant très fort la main d’Allen.

— Quand je serais Chevalier Céleste, on sera tout le temps ensemble. Je te laisserai jamais.

— Menteur, répondit la fillette tranquillement.

Allen sursauta et regarda Elise, effondré qu’elle puisse mettre sa parole en doute. 

— Tu me crois pas, Lise ? demanda-t-il.

— Tu peux pas savoir le futur, dit sagement la petite princesse. Maman dit qu’il ne faut jamais faire de promesses qu’on n’est pas sûr de tenir.

— Mais moi je veux rester avec toi !

— Moi aussi, dit la fillette en déposant un baiser sur la joue d’un Allen tout retourné.  

 

Encia, assise dans le salon en train de lire, entendit entrer son mari. Elle se leva et sortit pour tomber nez à nez avec lui dans l’entrée. Il était pâle.

— Léon ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

— Karyo est parti, répondit-il.

— Pardon ? Je ne comprend pas, où est-il ?

— Je ne sais pas. Ses serviteurs m’ont dit qu’il était simplement parti en laissant un mot d’excuse et son testament.

Encia ne savait pas quoi dire, elle pouvait deviner la déception de son mari, mais ne pouvait pas le consoler. Quelque part au fond d’elle, elle était soulagée : si Karyo disparaissait, Léon ne partirait plus.

Il entra dans leur chambre et elle se détourna, sans remarquer l’enveloppe qu’il tenait en main.

Léon, frustré et déçu, triste aussi, s’assit sur le lit et entreprit de déchirer l’enveloppe que lui avait donnée le vieil homme-taupe.

Dedans, une lettre et différents papiers, dont l’un ressemblait à une carte.

_Léon, mon cher ami,_ disait la lettre, _si vous lisez ceci, cela signifie donc que je suis mort. Pardonnez-moi pour vous avoir quitté si rapidement et sans prévenir, mais je ne peux hélas pas vous en révéler les raisons. Néanmoins, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Vous trouverez joints à cette lettre des notes ainsi qu’une carte indiquant l’emplacement de l’entrée de la Vallée des Illusions. Si le voyage vous intéresse encore, il vous faudra le faire sans moi, et j’en suis désolé. On dit qu’il s’y cache un pouvoir capable d’exaucer les rêves. Saluez Encia et votre fils pour moi. Adieu, mon ami, je vous souhaite d’exaucer vos rêves._

_Karyo Atléos_

_P.S : Indépendamment de tout, n’oubliez pas qu’il faut être honnête avec soi-même et vivre selon ses vrais désirs. Réfléchissez-y… K.A_

Léon posa son regard sur la carte. « La Vallée des Illusions… »

 

***

 

Belder avança près de la falaise. Avec un air un peu triste, il ouvrit le sac qu’il portait et le vida au-dessus de l’eau agitée de la mer d’Astria. Des cendres noires s’en échappèrent, et, emportées par le vent, volèrent quelques temps avant de se mêler à l’océan. « Adieu, monsieur Karyo », murmura Belder.

Puis il fit demi-tour et reprit le chemin de Pallas.

La ville était dans un état d’excitation fébrile, et Belder crut d’abord que c’était à cause de la naissance du nouvel enfant de la reine Thérèse, mais lorsqu’il vit la mine sombre des habitants qui se dirigeaient tous vers le palais, il arrêta un homme-dauphin pour lui demander ce qu’il se passait.

— Quoi ? T’es pas au courant ? La reine est morte !

 

***

 

Elise et Allen rentraient main dans la main vers la maison des Schézar, la petite princesse tenant comme à chaque fois un bouquet d’Eternelles roses, les fleurs préférées d’Encia, pour les lui donner, lorsqu’ils aperçurent du haut de la colline un carrosse royal noir qui s’arrêta devant la maison. Un homme en livrée noire en descendit et entra.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Elise, vaguement inquiète.

— Viens, on va voir !

Les deux enfants dévalèrent la colline pour arriver dans la cour au moment où l’homme en noir ressortait de la maison avec une mine grave et sombre. Il s’inclina devant la petite princesse sans un mot.

Elise et Allen rentrèrent, et une servante leur fit savoir qu’Encia les attendait dans le salon. De plus en plus inquiets, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. La mère d’Allen était assise dans un fauteuil qui leur faisait dos.

— Princesse Elise, il va falloir que vous rentriez au palais immédiatement, dit-elle d’une voix qui tremblait.

— Pour… pourquoi ?

Encia se leva et se tourna vers eux. Elle était pâle et avait encore des larmes dans les yeux.

— J’ai… le regret… de vous annoncer, dit-elle, que votre mère est décédée en donnant naissance à votre sœur Mirana Sara Aston.

Il y eut le bruissement léger de la chute des fleurs sur le sol, l’éclat soudain des yeux d’Elise et sa lèvre qui tremblait, les larmes, impossibles à retenir malgré la volonté, qui commencèrent à couler en silence sur les joues pâles de la petite princesse.

Allen lui prit la main, la serra contre lui. « Pleure pas, Lise… pleure pas… »

Encia s’approcha des deux enfants et posa une main sur la tête de la petite fille, qu’elle tutoya pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie : « Est-ce que tu veux rester ici pour la nuit ? »

L’enfant hocha la tête à travers ses larmes et Encia sortit pour en avertir l’envoyé du palais. Laisser la petite princesse pleurer et la garder près d’Allen cette nuit là étaient tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire.

Allen serrait Elise dans ses bras.

— Maman est partie… Maman… m’a laissée toute seule… Maman…

— Pleure pas, Lise, t’inquiète pas ! Ta Maman voudrait pas que tu pleures. T’es pas seule, je te laisserai jamais, jamais ! Je deviendrais Chevalier Céleste, tu verras, et on sera toujours ensemble. Je te laisserai jamais.

Et Elise, dans son chagrin, le croyait, le croyait plus fort qu’elle n’avait jamais cru personne. Allen serait toujours là. Allen ne la laisserait pas.

 

***

 

Lune des Illusions, 9 décembre (Nouvelle Lune sur Terre, 30ème Lune d'Or sur Gaïa).

Le jour se levait à peine lorsque le téléphone sonna. Yuri se leva lentement, fatiguée, et alla décrocher. Heureusement, le correspondant insistait. « Allô ? »

— Yuri ! C’est Takeru, Nanami a accouché ! Vous avez une petite-fille ! Venez vite !

— J’arrive ! répondit-elle, envahie d’une onde de joie violente.

Elle raccrocha et composa le numéro d’un taxi pour qu’on l’emmène à la clinique. Elle s’habilla rapidement et il arriva juste après. Elle donna l’adresse, et le chauffeur sourit.

— Vous avez du monde là-bas ?

— Ma fille vient d’accoucher, répondit Yuri en souriant.

Le trajet dura un peu plus de trois quart d’heure. Yuri était veuve depuis quelques années et l’annonce du bébé à venir l’avait ravie. Une petite fille… Serrant son pendentif dans ses mains elle souhaita que cette enfant qu’elle ne connaissait pas encore soit heureuse.

Lorsque le taxi s’arrêta, elle vit son gendre courir vers elle, un sourire brillant sur les lèvres.

— Eh bien, Takeru, fit-elle en souriant, vous paraissez bien heureux !

— Elle est si belle ! répliqua-t-il. Venez la voir, c’est la plus belle petite fille au monde !

— Et Nanami ? Comment va-t-elle ?

— Très bien. Elle dort !

Ils traversèrent les couloirs vides à cette heure matinale et arrivèrent enfin dans la couveuse où des dizaines de bébés dormaient. Takeru se dirigea sans hésiter vers l’un des petits lits. L’enfant dedans ne dormait pas et avait les yeux grands ouverts. D’immenses et magnifiques yeux vert émeraude.

— Vous avez vu ses yeux ? Regardez comme elle est belle ! s’extasia le père.

Yuri se pencha vers la petite fille silencieuse. Elle posa un doigt sur sa joue minuscule, envahie d’un sentiment d’amour profond pour sa petite-fille.

Soudain, elle ressentit une impression étrange et réalisa que son pendentif brillait d’une lueur douce et tirait tout seul vers l’enfant. Yuri, surprise, l’enleva et le mit au-dessus de la petite fille. Aucun doute possible : le pendentif réagissait à la présence du bébé qui paraissait presque sourire, levant les bras comme pour l’attraper. « Comme s’ils se reconnaissaient… »

Une foule de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire, une colonne de lumière bleue, un homme exténué à la recherche d’une vallée secrète, un monde inconnu… Gaïa…

Yuri secoua la tête pour chasser ces images et se tourna vers son gendre avec un sourire.

— Comment s’appelle la plus belle petite fille au monde ?

— Hitomi, répondit-il fièrement. Mademoiselle Hitomi Kanzaki.

 

***

 

Néo-Atlantis, quelques heures plus tard.

Un garde entra dans la salle du trône et s’inclina respectueusement devant la reine Aniltha. Droite et fière sur le trône, la reine, à cinquante huit ans, régnait sur Néo-Atlantis à la place de son défunt fils. Elle restait belle, ses cheveux blonds étaient devenus d’un bel argent et ses yeux violets n’avaient pas perdu de leur vivacité.

Près d’elle, la princesse Cealia, habillée de noir, comme toujours depuis la mort de son mari, tenait contre elle son fils, le tout jeune prince Darth.

— Majesté, dit le garde, le conseiller Gyo est de retour de la Lune des Illusions.

— Bien, dit-elle, faîtes-le entrer.

Le garde s’effaça devant le vieil homme. Gyo entra, soulagé, sachant que ce voyage était le dernier et qu’il ne retournerait plus sur la Lune des Illusions. Les Terriens étaient tous des fous et il était presque ravi que les Atlantes aient émigré sur Gaïa des milliers d’années auparavant. De plus, il commençait à se faire vieux et donnerait sa démission à la reine pour s’installer tranquillement dans une petite maison près de la cascade centrale.

— Bienvenue à Néo-Atlantis, Conseiller Gyo, fit la reine avec un sourire. Quelles nouvelles nous apportes-tu de la planète mère ?

— Merci, Majesté. Quelles nouvelles, eh bien, les Terriens sont toujours aussi fous et ça n’a pas l’air de s’arranger. Néanmoins…

Il laissa passer un silence, sachant que chacun attendait la nouvelle avec impatience.

— Néanmoins, reprit-il, je suis venu vous annoncer la naissance des Yeux Mystiques.

Il y eut un brouhaha excité, et la reine, voyant que Gyo n’avait pas terminé, se chargea de le calmer, et le vieux conseiller put ajouter d’une voix posée : « C’est une fille. »

Silence. Chacun le fixait avec des yeux incrédules et sidérés.

— Une fille ? répéta l’un des Veilleurs de Destinée, déconcerté.

— Impossible ! Toutes les prévisions annonçaient un garçon !

— C’est pourtant une ravissante petite fille, répliqua Gyo. Et elle possède un potentiel mystique absolument fabuleux.

Les Veilleurs s’entre-regardèrent, catastrophés. Toutes leurs lectures du futur avaient annoncé la venue d’un garçon. Cette erreur prouvait, comme ils l’avaient craint, que les Yeux Mystiques était difficilement manipulable et que quoiqu’il arrivait, elle commanderait toujours seule sa destinée. Exactement comme l’Elu.

— Est-ce que cela pose un problème ? demanda calmement la reine.

— Majesté, l’arrivée des Yeux Mystiques est censée renforcer le pouvoir de l’Elu, le rendre plus fort, expliqua un Veilleur. Faire naître une amitié entre eux aurait été simple et naturel, et avec peu de risque.

— Le fait que les Yeux Mystiques soit une fille complique singulièrement les choses, reprit un autre. Cette amitié sur laquelle nous avons comptée risque d'être teintée de l'ambiguïté de leur différence de sexe. Mais au lieu de renforcer l’Elu, il y a un risque certain que ça le distraie et l’affaiblisse !

Les Veilleurs se turent, semblant réfléchir, puis l’un d’eux reprit, songeur :

— A moins que nous les obligions à s’aimer tout de suite, dit-il.

— Oui, reprit un autre en fronçant les sourcils. Nous pourrions les manipuler afin qu’ils ne se gênent pas. Ce ne serait pas trop comp…

— Assez ! coupa la reine d’une voix cassante. Je vous rappelle que vous parlez de l’Elu, qui est votre futur souverain et mon petit-fils. Je ne tolèrerai pas que vous interveniez dans sa destinée ou dans celle des Yeux Mystiques. Nous risquerions une autre catastrophe et Néo-Atlantis vient seulement d’être reconstruite.

Les yeux d’Aniltha se posèrent sur Darth et s’adoucirent un court instant avant que son regard ne revienne aux Veilleurs de Destinée.

« Si Van est bien l’Elu, comme tout semble l’indiquer, nous n’avons aucune raison d’intervenir. Et s’il doit hésiter et se tromper, souffrir et aimer, qu’il en soit ainsi. Nous avons tous notre chemin à parcourir avant d’accomplir notre destin. Van comme un autre. »

Les Veilleurs s’inclinèrent devant la déclaration de la reine et elle les congédia. Ne restaient dans la salle que Cealia, le regard étrange, avec Darth et Gyo.

— Sage décision, Votre Altesse, remarqua le vieux Conseiller.

— Gyo ?

— Majesté ?

— Croyez-vous vraiment que la Malédiction touchera bientôt à sa fin ?

Il inclina gravement la tête. « Je ne sais pas si je serai là pour le voir, mais je le crois. Nous avons appris au cours de nos milliers d’années d’existence que le pouvoir des souhaits et des rêves est très puissant. Alors, quoiqu’il arrive, je continuerai d’y croire. »


	5. Chapitre 3 : Un Monde pour Van

— Majesté Varie ! Majesté Varie !

Alya courait dans les couloirs, les jupes relevées, l’air affolé. Folken sortit la tête de la salle d’entraînement, curieux, suivi par la tête de son père. Comme tous les matins, Gho essayait d’inculquer l’art de l’escrime à un Folken très peu motivé. Varie sortit d’une pièce et Alya fit une révérence ratée, essoufflée.

— Votre Altesse, c’est le jeune prince ! Il… il a encore disparu !

Varie soupira et se tourna vers Gho qui étouffait un rire et Folken qui essayait de se retenir de sourire et de garder un air sérieux.

— Gho, ton fils fait encore des siennes, dit-elle. Va le chercher.

— Un vrai petit Fanel, fit le roi, attendri en sortant de la salle d’arme. J’étais pareil à son âge.

Varie secoua la tête, exaspérée. Gho était incapable de seulement froncer les sourcils devant son plus jeune fils.

— Je viens avec toi, lança Folken en faisant mine de suivre son père.

— Non, répondit le roi. Travaille cette botte pendant que je vais à la recherche de ton frère.

L’héritier du trône de Fanélia soupira et retourna dans la salle d’entraînement. Gho et Alya disparurent dans le couloir.

— Je suis allée le réveiller ce matin, expliqua la gouvernante. Je trouvais qu’il était trop calme, ce n’est pas son genre de dormir si tard et il avait été trop sage cette nuit ! Et évidemment il n’était pas dans son lit !

Gho eut un sourire amusé.

— Sauf votre respect, Majesté, continua Alya, je vais finir par l’attacher ! Cet enfant me rendra cardiaque avant l’âge ! Maître Folken n’était pas si agité !

— Ma pauvre Alya, compatit Gho, j’ai peur que ce petit monstre ne vous en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs en grandissant !

Alya et Gho sortirent dans le jardin en l’appelant, une bonne partie des serviteurs du palais étaient déjà à la recherche du petit prince.

Van n’avait que deux ans et demi. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais semblait avoir le diable au corps, on aurait pu penser qu’à cet âge un enfant n’irait pas loin, mais les petites jambes du jeune prince étaient plus rapides qu’on ne l’imaginait. Les cuisiniers ne comptaient plus les fois où ils l’avaient découvert soit endormi à la chaleur des fours, soit assis sous une table de travail à les regarder préparer le repas avec un air grave et sérieux ; les jardiniers avaient maintenant l’habitude de le retrouver dans un buisson, au pied d’un arbre, voire au milieu d’un massif de fleurs ; les palefreniers craignaient toujours de le découvrir endormi sous l’un des étalons de l’écurie, de peur qu’il se blesse. Servantes et majordomes ne sursautaient plus lorsqu’il apparaissait soudain sous une table, une chaise ; Alya était championne de course à pied et d’endurance et les gardes passaient plus de temps à courir après lui pour l’empêcher de descendre à Fanélia qu’à surveiller les remparts du palais.

Et comme à chaque fois qu’il disparaissait, tout s’arrêtait au palais et chacun se mettait à la recherche du petit prince fugueur.

 

***

 

Van n’avait jamais vu autant de monde de sa courte vie. Fasciné, il regardait les gens évoluer dans la rue, s’interpeller, crier. Ici tout était à voir, à entendre, les couleurs étaient éclatantes. Minuscule au milieu d’une forêt de jambes, il riait tout seul, entraîné par la foule, serrant les fleurs de toutes les couleurs qu’il avait cueillies dans le jardin juste avant de découvrir que la porte de service était ouverte et donnait sur le monde fabuleux qui se cachait derrière les hauts murs du palais.

Il se sentit soudain s’envoler : quelqu’un l’avait attrapé par la taille et le soulevait au-dessus de la foule.

— Eh bien petit, qu’est-ce que tu fais tout seul ici ? Où sont tes… par Escaflowne ! s’écria l’homme avec une grosse moustache en le reconnaissant. Eh ! Regardez tous qui je viens de pêcher ! Un petit prince en pyjama !

Les gens se retournèrent et poussèrent des exclamations de surprise. Van, ravi, riait comme l’enfant qu’il était.

— Petit maître Van ! fit l’homme à la moustache avec un sourire. Qu’est ce que vous faites si loin du palais ? C’est pas raisonnable !

Le foule s’était rassemblée autour d’eux. Van, toujours en l’air, planta une fleur rouge dans la moustache du marchand et tout le monde se mit à rire.

— Te voilà beau, Arcad ! lança un autre marchand, amusé.

— Quel honneur, dit l’homme sérieusement, merci pour cette décoration, maître Van. Je ne sais pas si je la mérite.

Il déposa l’enfant par terre et prit un étrange fruit jaune sur son étalage. Il en décapita le haut et y planta une paille avant de le tendre au petit prince qui regardait tout ça avec intérêt. Van posa ses fleurs à ses pieds, prit le fruit et s’assit par terre. « Merci », dit-il, élevant sa petite voix fragile pour la première fois.

— De rien, répondit le marchand amusé. Faites attention, le piscus est très acide.  

Prévenu, Van aspira le jus du fruit avec précaution. C’était effectivement très acide, mais par politesse, il tint à terminer et découvrit que vers le fond, le nectar était beaucoup plus doux et sucré. La foule autour de lui le regardait avec un sourire, attendrie par l’air sérieux de l’enfant qui rendit le fruit vide à Arcad.

— Il va falloir retourner au palais, maître Van, dit-il. Tout le monde doit être très inquiet.

Van acquiesça gravement et prit ses fleurs. Au même instant, une grosse voix amusée s’éleva : « Eh bien, eh bien, maître Van ! Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes là, espèce de voyou ? Et qu’avez-vous fait de cette pauvre Alya ? »

L’enfant éclata d’un rire ravi et se précipita vers l’homme immense qui l’avait interpellé, monta sur l’un de ses pieds et s’accrocha à sa jambe avec affection.

— Vous tombez bien, seigneur Vargas, dit Arcad. On allait le reconduire.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit l’ex-général de Fanélia. Je vais m’en occuper.

D’une seule main, le géant souleva Van et le posa sur son épaule. Le petit prince, enchanté, attrapa les cheveux de Vargas à pleines poignées pour se maintenir en équilibre, sans pour autant lâcher ses fleurs.

— Au revoir, lança-t-il à la foule en agitant sa menotte fleurie.

— A bientôt, maître Van, répondit Arcad sérieusement.

Le géant et l’enfant disparurent en direction du palais.

 

***

 

Tout le monde commençait à être sincèrement inquiets lorsque la silhouette de Vargas apparut dans le jardin, portant sur son épaule une forme bien connue.

— Van ! s’écria Gho, soulagé, en se précipitant vers son fils. Vargas, tu l’as trouvé !

— Je l’ai découvert au milieu du marché en train de racketter la foule, plaisanta-t-il.

Le visage de Van s’illumina en voyant son père et il tendit les bras vers lui. Gho le prit contre lui en caressant tendrement ses cheveux noirs et emmêlés.

— Tu nous as fait peur, petit garçon, dit-il doucement. Il ne faut pas que tu descendes tout seul en ville, d’accord ?

L’enfant hocha la tête avec sérieux, et sursauta lorsque la voix furieuse d’Alya se fit entendre : « Van Fanel ! »

La gouvernante s’approcha en lui faisant les gros yeux et Van se cacha le visage contre son père qui souriait, amusé.

— Van Fanel, vous n’êtes qu’un affreux petit garçon ! Comment osez-vous partir sans prévenir et déranger tout le château ! Vous mériteriez d’être privé de dessert !

Van tourna un visage chiffonné vers elle, comme s’il allait pleurer, mais Alya refusa de se laisser attendrir.

— Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne cèderai pas ! Je suis fâchée !

Les coins de la bouche frémissants, le regard plein de larmes et désolé, le petit prince baissa la tête et tendit les fleurs à la gouvernante. « Pardon », dit-il, la voix tremblante.  

D’abord interdite, le regard d’Alya s’adoucit et elle prit les fleurs en soupirant. Prenant Gho et Vargas à témoin, elle haussa les épaules :

— Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec un enfant pareil ?

Puis elle prit Van des bras de Gho.

— Vous êtes insupportable, mais je passe pour cette fois si vous promettez d’être sage, dit-elle en s’éloignant avec le petit prince qui souriait maintenant jusqu’aux oreilles. Venez, il faut vous laver et vous habiller. Vous devez avoir faim après cette escapade, que voulez-vous pour le petit déjeuner ?

— Du piscus, répondit Van avec ferveur.

— Du piscus ? Mais ce n’est pas nourrissant !

Vargas et Gho les regardèrent disparaître dans le palais en souriant, chaque serviteur reprit son activité habituelle. Gho secoua la tête, amusé.

— Effrayant, dit-il. Ce gosse n’a pas trois ans et c’est déjà un charmeur professionnel !

Puis, se tournant vers Vargas :

— Alors tu es de nouveau sur la route ?

— Oui, je vais faire un tour dans Fanélia, vers Arzus et Irini. Je repasserai ensuite avant de repartir pour Astria.

— Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire en Astria ? demanda Gho, un peu surpris.

— Je ne sais pas, on verra ! J’y vais, à bientôt, Majesté.

— A bientôt, Vargas.

La silhouette de l’homme à la cicatrice disparut de sa vue et Gho rentra au palais pour retrouver son fils aîné.

Folken tenait son épée en main, mais regardait par la fenêtre d’un air concentré. Gho soupira. Malgré tous ses efforts, il aurait du mal à faire de son fils un guerrier. « En espérant que Van sera plus disposé à la bataille, pensa-t-il. Si Fanélia n’a pas un roi guerrier, il lui faudra un bon Général en Chef… »

— Folken… qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Le garçon sursauta et regarda son père d’un air un peu coupable.

— Euh… je… Je regardais le jardin.

— Il faut que tu sois plus sérieux, Folken, dit Gho. Il faut que tu saches te battre.

— Mais papa… Je vois pas pourquoi, et…

— C’est nécessaire. Tout le monde doit pouvoir se battre.

— Mais les hommes-loups sont pacifiques ! protesta Folken. Luhm n’a pas à apprendre à se battre, et ils s’en sortent très bien comme ça.

Gho se détourna de son fils pour regarder dans le jardin. Van jouait avec Alya et il eut un sourire attendri. Tant d’innocence. Gho réalisa qu’il n’avait pas envie que son petit garçon devienne un guerrier. S’il pouvait rester tel qu’il était... 

— Détrompe-toi, dit-il gravement à son fils aîné. La tribu d’Arzus a toujours été une alliée puissante. Je ne compte plus les fois où ils nous ont sauvés dans les forêts et les montagnes. Les hommes-loups sont plus semblables à nous que tu le crois. Mais ils n’ont pas besoin d’apprendre à se battre car ils savent le faire naturellement, contrairement à nous. Ils auraient pu choisir d’être des guerriers, grâce à leur puissance et à leur intelligence, mais ils ont choisi de rester en paix. C’est là qu’est leur sagesse… et la nôtre.

— Pourtant nous nous battons, murmura Folken.

Gho se tourna vers lui.

— Oui, nous nous battons, dit-il. Mais pourquoi, à ton avis ? Nous nous battons pour protéger nos familles. Un roi se bat pour protéger son peuple, et les hommes-loups de la tribu d’Arzus se battent pour les mêmes raisons. En protégeant Fanélia, ils se protègent, Folken. Si je n’avait su me battre, si mon père n’avait pas su se battre, si aucun des rois de Fanélia n’avaient pas su se battre,  Fanélia ne serait plus qu’une province perdue d’Astria, de Daedalus ou d’ailleurs. Tu dois savoir te battre pour protéger ton peuple, Folken. Au même titre que le plus petit soldat de notre armée. Mais…

Folken regarda l’air triste et grave de son père. Gho se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Van écoutait très sérieusement un jardinier lui parler de graines et de couleurs de pétales.

— Mais, reprit Gho, si tu ne le peux vraiment pas, alors tu seras le roi et ton frère le guerrier. Ce n’est pas la première fois que cela se passe ainsi. Van saura peut-être se battre, qui sait…

Folken regarda son père, choqué. Van, un guerrier ? Van, un tueur, un combattant ? Jamais ! Son petit frère ne méritait pas ça. Van serait un enfant choyé, entouré, protégé. Van serait heureux, Folken y veillerait. Il lui créerait un monde parfait.

— Papa ?

Gho se tourna vers son fils. Folken avait redressé son épée et avait une nouvelle résolution dans le regard. « On y retourne ? » fit-il.

Le roi de Fanélia sourit à son fils aîné, mais une sourde peine lui empoignait le cœur. Il savait que Folken se sacrifiait pour son frère. Et Gho sentait que ce sacrifice-là ne serait pas le dernier. Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil à Van qui apprenait à cueillir des fleurs sans les abîmer sous le regard tendre d’Alya et fier du jardinier.  _Quel petit elfe précieux peux-tu bien être pour que tous ici t’aiment si fort ?_

***

 

Varie referma son livre et étouffa un bâillement. Folken et Gho étaient à un Conseil, et la nuit était déjà bien avancée, le dîner passé. Van avait été couché. Varie se leva et sortit du boudoir pour se rendre dans la chambre royale. Tout était parfaitement rangé.

Elle eut un sourire en passant devant un portrait miniature de son fils aîné. Parfois elle trouvait Gho trop dur avec lui, il devait assister à tous les Conseils, accompagner son père partout. Mais Folken lui même disait que c’était nécessaire pour être un bon roi. Varie sourit de nouveau, fière de son fils.

Une voix lointaine lui parvint soudain aux oreilles : « Van Fanel ! Où êtes-vous encore passé ? Maître Van, revenez ici tout de suite ! »

Varie soupira et sortit de la chambre pour trouver Alya arpentant le couloir d’un air exaspéré.   
— Que se passe-t-il, Alya ?

— Le petit prince est encore sorti de son lit ! Je croyais qu’il dormait !

— Je vais m’en occuper, ne t’en fais pas, dit la reine.

Alya s’inclina et fit demi-tour. La reine Varie, qui pourtant avait chéri et protégé Folken toute son enfance, ne s’occupait pas beaucoup de son second fils, et lorsqu’elle lui parlait, Alya avait remarqué que c’était toujours pour le reprendre, gentiment, mais le reprendre quand même. Varie l’élevait comme s’il lui était étranger, impersonnel, l’enfant d’une autre qu’elle aurait été chargée de garder pour un temps précis et auquel elle n’avait pas envie de s’attacher. 

Van pourtant adorait sa mère. Lorsqu’elle était là, il restait toujours près d’elle, sage et silencieux, les yeux brillants de joie contenue. Plus rien d’autre ne comptait alors que Varie. Alya soupira, souhaitant que la reine soit plus aimante avec l’enfant.

Varie traversa le couloir. Elle était à peu près sûre de savoir où était Van. Pourtant, elle s’arrêta, étonnée en entendant des notes fragiles, maladroites mais justes, émanant de la bibliothèque. Elles semblaient jouer l’hymne de Fanélia.

Varie poussa la porte silencieusement et faillit pousser un cri de surprise en voyant son fils cadet placer ses petits doigts sur les touches blanches et noires d’un instrument de musique que les Terriens auraient appelé piano et qui pour les Gaïans était la sibylle, la voix des Dieux. 

Concentré uniquement sur la musique, Van posait lentement ses doigts avec hésitation, fronçant les sourcils comme s’il cherchait à se rappeler des notes.

Varie se souvint alors des heures que passaient Van assis près d’elle lorsqu’elle jouait de la sibylle. « Il joue de mémoire », pensa-t-elle, impressionnée.

— C’est bien, dit-elle. Mais tu ne peux pas jouer correctement si tu ne connais pas les notes.

Van se retourna d’un coup, les yeux agrandis par la surprise et la peur. Il descendit vite du banc et baissa la tête. « Pardon, Maman. », dit-il de sa petite voix.

Comme si elle ne l’avait pas entendu, Varie s’assit sur le banc et lui fit signe de venir. Surpris mais heureux, il se mit près d’elle, droit et immobile.

Alors, calmement, Varie apprit à son fils le nom de chaque note et le son qui l’accompagnait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Van pour comprendre, et avant la fin de l’heure, il pouvait réciter parfaitement chacune des notes et les placer sur le clavier.

« Il est rapide, pensa-t-elle. L’héritage de l’Enfant-Dragon… »

Pourtant, en surprenant un bâillement et en le voyant se frotter les yeux, elle eut un sourire. « Mais ce n’est encore qu’un enfant. »

Elle se leva. « Va te coucher, Van. Il est tard. »

Obéissant, l’enfant se leva et trottina jusqu’à la porte, trop heureux de cet instant privilégié passé avec sa mère.

— Bon’nuit, Maman, dit-il.

— A partir de maintenant, fit soudain Varie, je veux te voir ici tous les matins à dix heures. Puisque tu as des dispositions pour la musique, autant les développer.

Et à partir de ce jour-là, presque tous les matins sans exception, le petit prince Van Fanel vint prendre deux heures de cours de musique avec sa mère.

 

***

 

Le lendemain, à la fin des exercices de Van sur la sibylle, Gho vint chercher sa femme et son fils. Il sourit en écoutant Van jouer, puis les interrompit.

— Varie, Van, venez. Aujourd’hui nous allons manger dehors.

Le regard de Van s’éclaira et il sauta au cou de son père. Varie eut un sourire rapide et les suivit. Folken les attendait devant la porte du jardin. Van descendit des bras de son père et vint prendre la main de Folken qu’il tira dehors en riant. « Viens jouer ! »

Folken suivit son petit frère en souriant, sous le regard amusé de Gho. Leurs parents les rejoignirent au fond du jardin. Le repas attendait sur une nappe qui avait été posée sur l’herbe. Pendant que Van courait après Folken en riant, Gho prit sa femme dans ses bras avec amour.

— Depuis combien de temps est-ce que nous ne sommes pas sortis comme ça du palais ? demanda-t-il.

— A peu près la naissance de Van, répondit-elle en souriant avant de poser sa tête contre lui.

Ils regardèrent leurs enfants jouer ensemble.

— Cette sortie va faire du bien à Folken, dit Gho. Au fait, tu as terminé son apprentissage ?

— Oui, répondit Varie en suivant son fils des yeux. Il vole bien.

— Et Van ? Quand est-ce que tu commenceras ?

— Gho, il est trop jeune. Ses ailes ne sont pas assez fortes pour le porter et d’ailleurs… je les trouve un peu trop fragiles pour son âge.

Gho émit un petit rire.

— Je me rappellerai toujours lorsqu’il les a sorties pour la première fois et qu’il a traversé tous le palais à quatre pattes avec ses ailes qui traînaient derrière ! Elles étaient à peine couvertes de duvet.

Varie hocha la tête. Lorsqu’il était plus jeune encore, Van ne contrôlait pas du tout ses ailes. A la moindre émotion, elles sortaient. Ça avait inquiété sa mère, Folken n’avait pas eu ces ennuis. Et c’était dangereux lorsque des étrangers étaient au palais, diplomates ou autres. Il ne fallait pas que le monde sache… pas encore. Les Fanélians gardaient jalousement le secret de Varie et elle savait qu’il n’y aurait pas de fuite.

Heureusement, depuis quelques mois, ces « accidents » étaient devenus de plus en plus rares et les ailes de Van n’avaient pas reparu.

Elle s’assit sur la nappe et Gho appela ses fils pour le repas. Ils passèrent la journée dans le parc, seulement eux quatre.

Van, malgré sa jeunesse, inscrivit ces instants passés avec sa famille quelque part en lui, et malgré les années sombres qui suivirent, garda de sa petite enfance un souvenir heureux, basé sur cette unique journée.

***

Irini, Fanélia.

Vargas allait sortir d’Irini lorsque des cris et des appels lui parvinrent. Intrigué, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le marché d’où l’agitation semblait provenir.

C’était comme si tous les Iriniens s’étaient mis en cercle autour de quelque chose ou quelqu’un, parfois émettant des cris de colère, des insultes et parmi tout ça, on entendait les hurlements d’un enfant.

— Que se passe-t-il, ici ? gronda Vargas.

— Seigneur Vargas ! s’écria un homme. Venez voir un peu !

La foule s’écarta devant l’ex-général de Fanélia. A l’intérieur du cercle, il y avait deux personnes étendues par terre.

L’une était une belle femme-chatte au longs cheveux rose pâle, son corps était couvert de blessures, et elle avait les yeux fermés. Une Iriniène à l’air bouleversé avait posé son beau visage sur ses genoux. Près d’elle, une autre femme tenait dans ses bras un bébé-chaton pleurant et criant.

L’autre était un homme au visage tuméfié, comme s’il avait été battu. Il regardait autour de lui avec l’air d’une bête traquée.

— Il l’a tuée ! hurla l’Iriniène qui tenait la femme-chatte. Il l’a tuée !

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Vargas. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

— C’est un étranger, répondit un homme d’une voix méprisante. Il est arrivé de Vidarus avant-hier avec la femme-chatte et le bébé. Il a dit qu’elle était son épouse, mais on savait qu’il mentait parce que le chaton n’est pas un mélangé.

— Et elle s’est enfuie chez moi, dit l’Iriniène, les larmes aux yeux. Elle est venue avec son bébé, elle a dit qu’elle était son esclave, qu’il avait tué son mari et voulait les vendre ! Quand il est venu la chercher, on lui a dit qu’il n’y avait pas d’esclaves en Fanélia, que ce soit des hommes-animaux ou d’autres, mais il l’a emmenée de force ce matin pendant que j’étais pas là et il l’a battue à mort ! On est arrivés trop tard !

Vargas regarda l’étranger avec des yeux glacés. « Très bien, dit-il. Emmenez-le voir le chef de la ville qui décidera de son sort et enterrez la femme-chatte au mausolée d’Irini. »

L’homme fut emmenée, le corps de la femme-chatte aussi, et la foule se dispersa. L’Iriniène qui avait accueillit la femme-chatte et celle qui tenait l’enfant restèrent sur place et Vargas s’approcha.

— Et le chaton ? Vous pouvez vous en occuper ?

— Elle est trop petite, répondit la femme qui la tenait. Elle a à peine deux mois, sa mère a dit qu’elle est née lors de la dernière Lune Orange. Nous n’avons pas le temps de nous occuper d’elle.

Vargas regarda la petite fille-chat en larmes. Hésitant, il réfléchit quelques instants et tendit les bras pour la prendre.

— Donnez-la moi, dit-il. Je crois savoir ce qu’il faut faire. Je connais quelqu’un à qui il manque une petite sœur pour le faire tenir tranquille.

La femme, confiante et soulagée pour l’avenir de la petite chatte, la donna au géant.

— Au fait, comment s’appelle-t-elle ?

— Merle.

 

***

 

Palais de Fanélia.

Le soleil se couchait et Gho rappela Van et Folken pour rentrer au palais. Les deux frères main dans la main précédaient leurs parents, mais ils s’arrêtèrent soudain à la vue de Vargas qui s’avançaient vers eux avec Alya. Il tenait quelque chose dans ses bras.

— Vargas ? s’étonna Gho. Déjà de retour ?

— C’est ma dernière escale, Majesté. Disons que je suis venu donner son cadeau d’anniversaire à Van, avec un petit peu de retard.

Le petit prince s’avança, intrigué, alors que Vargas se baissait pour montrer son précieux fardeau. 

— Elle s’appelle Merle, dit Vargas. C’est ta nouvelle petite sœur, elle est fragile, il faut que tu en prennes soin.

— Quel étrange cadeau, s’étonna Gho.

— Il se tiendra tranquille, maintenant, sourit Alya.

Elle prit Merle dans ses bras et fit signe à Van de les suivre. « Venez, maître Van, il va falloir que vous appreniez à vous occuper de votre petite sœur. »

Un peu confus et perdu, Van suivit néanmoins Alya, en regardant son frère qui souriait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Alya, méfiante, vint vérifier que Van n’était pas parti faire un tour, et à sa grande surprise le trouva endormi par terre, devant le berceau de Merle. Attendrie, elle le transporta jusque dans son lit sans qu’il se réveille.

 

Une année calme s’écoula. Merle, comme tout humain-animal, évoluait beaucoup plus rapidement que les humains normaux et à un an à peine passé, suivait Van partout et parlait déjà à peu près correctement. Alya et Vargas avaient cru qu’avoir Merle sous sa responsabilité calmerait le petit prince, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Dès que la petite fille-chatte fut capable de le suivre dans ses escapades, Van repartit en vadrouille avec elle. De plus, avec l’âge, il devenait malheureusement plus malin et les gardes ne le voyaient même plus passer.

Au marché principal de Fanélia, on avait désormais l’habitude de voir arriver le petit prince, suivi de Merle.

Le reste du temps, Van le passait avec son frère lorsqu’il était libre, ou à faire des exercices de sibylle, Merle dormant au pied du banc.

La début de l’été vit arriver une délégation astrienne à Fanélia. Parmi elle se trouvait la petite princesse Mirana Aston.

Alya vint la chercher pour l’emmener dans le jardin où Van jouait avec son frère. Folken sourit en voyant arriver la petite fille blonde habillée comme une poupée.

— Regarde, Van, voici Mirana.

Van, tout intimidé, se cacha derrière les jambes de son frère.

Du haut de la salle du trône, Gho assistait à la scène en souriant un peu.

Astria… Cela faisait longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas eu de visite. « Au moins depuis leur dernière agression » pensa-t-il avec un sourire ironique. Ça datait de son enfance. Il se rappellerait toujours de ce matin où son père était revenu avec la grande armée de Fanélia presque intacte, victorieux de la guerre contre Astria. 

Il se tourna vers l’ambassadeur. 

— Renforcer nos liens ? Bien sûr, dit le roi de Fanélia.

L’ambassadeur était un peu dérouté. Gho de Fanel n’obéissait pas du tout aux règles de la diplomatie. Il était allé directement au sujet principal et il ne se conduisait pas du tout en roi. La salle du trône était quasiment vide, il n’y avait pas de Conseillers près de lui, il était habillé comme un simple passant, et ne se tenait même pas sur son trône.

— Un mariage entre nos deux nations serait des plus profitables, dit-il, pas très assuré. Son Altesse Van Fanel et la princesse Mirana sont du même âge et leur union…

— Mon fils a eu trois ans lors de la douzième Lune Blanche, coupa doucement Gho. Je crois qu’il est encore trop jeune pour se choisir une fiancée.

— Mais, votre altesse… fit l’ambassadeur, sidérée.

— Je suis désolé, répondit-t-il en souriant. Les mariages arrangés n’ont pas cours en Fanélia. _Sans compter, monsieur l’ambassadeur,_ pensa Gho, _que je n’aimerais pas voir votre tête ou celle du roi Aston en découvrant que son gendre est un membre de la tribu maudite d’Atlantis._

Gho regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. Van, qui semblait avoir vaincu sa timidité, fuyait en riant avec Mirana dont la robe était dans un état lamentable, tous deux poursuivis pas Folken.

Se retournant vers l’ambassadeur complètement catastrophé, il ajouta :

— Je serais enchanté de renforcer les liens avec Astria. Mais ne me parlez pas de mariage arrangé, monsieur l’ambassadeur. Pardonnez-moi. Mon fils n’est pas à vendre. 

On vint chercher Mirana qui pour la première fois de sa courte vie ressemblait plus à une petite fille qu’à une poupée, et la délégation astrienne s’en alla le soir même. On n’en entendit plus jamais parler et Van passa un été heureux en compagnie de son frère et de Merle.

Au tout début de l’automne, un messager des garnisons de défense de Fanélia vint avertir qu’une bande de pillards très organisés s’en prenait aux villages près de la frontière commune avec Zaïbacher.

Gho organisa une petite armée, sans grande envergure mais suffisante contre des pillards et partit un matin ensoleillé vers la frontière.

Van, impressionné, regarda son père s’éloigner dans cette immense armure blanche. Le guymelef divin Escaflowne, lui avait dit Folken. L’invincible Escaflowne qui protégerait son père contre tout.

Van fit de grands signes d’au revoir à son père. Il avait hâte qu’il revienne. Gho lui avait promis qu’à son retour, il l’emmènerait à Arzus pour apprendre les plantes de la forêt.

Puis il rentra tranquillement au palais avec Merle.


	6. Chapitre 4 : La fin de l'innocence

Astria.

Léon entra en silence dans la chambre. Encia était assise sur le rebord du lit, le regard perdu dans le ciel. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux et de toute façon se sentait incapable de soutenir son regard. Il s’en voulait déjà.

Mais il n’en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de partir. Besoin de comprendre. Il ne supportait plus d’être là, à ne rien faire, ni que sa vie soit régi par les bals de la Cour et sa réputation à tenir. _Est-ce une raison pour l’abandonner avec tes deux enfants ?_ demanda une voix mauvaise dans sa tête. « Je ne les abandonne pas. Je pars en voyage. »

_Sans rien leur dire ? menteur… !_

Léon baissa la tête un court instant avant de commencer à se déshabiller pour aller se coucher. Sans rien dire, Encia entra dans le lit et ferma les yeux.

Léon se glissa près d’elle, et pris d’une impulsion soudaine, la serra très fort dans ses bras. Elle ne répondit pas à son étreinte, elle semblait dormir déjà, et pourtant Léon avala sa salive avec remord.

C’est comme si elle savait déjà. Comme si elle avait deviné que le navire par lequel il s’enfuyait partait demain, comme si elle savait que tout avait été préparé minutieusement depuis des mois. Comme si elle savait que cette fois, rien ne l’empêcherait de partir.

Cette nuit-là Léon dormit mal.

Il se leva tôt le lendemain, s’habilla silencieusement. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, et se refusant un dernier regard en arrière, il sortit de la chambre.

Ses cheveux blonds épars sur l’oreiller et ses yeux bleus grands ouverts sur un chagrin qui glissait librement sur ses joues, Encia serra les dents. « Adieu », murmura-t-elle.

 

***

« Maman ! »

Allen entra en hurlant dans la bibliothèque où sa mère s’était réfugiée, prostrée. Il était pâle de rage et ses yeux brillaient d’une lueur dangereuse qui oscillait entre haine et larmes.

— Maman ! hurla-t-il encore d’une voix curieusement aiguë. Où est-il ? ! Où est-ce qu’il est parti ? ! Pourquoi tu me l’as pas dit ?

Encia se leva et s’approcha de lui en vacillant. « Allen… mon petit garçon… »

Mais il recula en secouant la tête.

— Ne m’approche pas ! Tu l’as laissé partir ! Tu crois que je savais pas ? Tu crois que j’avais pas remarqué ? Pourquoi tu l’as laissé partir ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pour…

Encia s’écroula sur le sol en pleurant comme elle n’avait jamais pleuré de sa vie, faible comme elle n’aurait jamais cru l’être. « Parce que… hoqueta-t-elle, parce que je l’aime… je l’ai laissé partir parce que je l’aime… »

Allen, ignorant les larmes qui coulaient maintenant sur ses joues, vint entourer sa mère de ses bras et elle s’accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et lui la serrait dans ses bras d’enfant, plus fort qu’elle, plus dur qu’elle. « T’en fais pas, Maman. Tu peux l’aimer si tu veux, je le haïrais pour nous deux… pour nous trois. Je le haïrais pour nous tous. On n’a pas besoin de lui. On sera heureux tous les trois, rien que tous les trois, Séréna, toi et moi. On n’a pas besoin de lui. On sera heureux, Maman, je te le jure. »

Les yeux d’Allen étaient durs comme de l’acier alors qu’il serrait sa mère contre lui. Il allait avoir neuf ans mais il n’était plus un enfant.

 

Les semaines passèrent et la nouvelle de la fuite de Léon Schézar se répandit à la vitesse de l’éclair. Il avait abandonné femme et enfants pour courir l’aventure, salit son nom. Allen haïssait la pitié dans les yeux des autres peut-être même plus que son père. Il devint froid et renfermé, réservant son affection à sa mère et sa sœur. Séréna avait à peine trois ans, et la perte de son père l’affecta beaucoup au départ, surtout qu’elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n’était plus là, mais son frère s’occupa si bien d’elle que bientôt elle oublia le visage de l’homme qu’elle appelait Papa, oublia même qu’elle avait eu un père, et construisit son nouveau monde autour d’Allen.

Encia avait cessé de sortir, n’apparaissait plus à la Cour, ni nulle part. Choisissant de s’éloigner des ragots, elle ne s’occupait plus que de ses enfants, même si elle réalisa vite que d’une certaine manière, c’était plus Allen qui s’occupait d’elle que le contraire. Il était devenu si fort, un adulte dans un corps d’enfant.

Au palais, Elise se battait avec son père pour qu’il la laisse aller voir Allen. Ça faisait des mois qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu, et elle s’en voulait de n’avoir pas été là comme il avait été là pour elle.

Sa sœur aînée, Marlène, curieuse de voir Elise, d’habitude si tranquille, se démener comme ça, finit par parler pour elle à son père. Le roi Aston céda, et un matin d’hiver, un carrosse royal s’arrêta dans la cour des Schézar.

Elise en sauta, anxieuse. Allen était là, avec sa petite sœur et Encia. Leur regard se croisa et il détourna le sien. Blessée, Elise s’approcha d’eux.

— Je vais m’occuper de Séréna, dit Encia. Allen, princesse Elise, ne vous éloignez pas trop.

Allen haussa les épaules et commença à marcher lentement vers le champ d’Eternelles. Elise le suivit en silence.

Encia les regarda s’éloigner en retenant Séréna qui cherchait à rejoindre son frère. « Ce ne sont que des enfants », se dit-elle, effrayée par leur calme et leur attitude. Il y avait une tension presque dramatique dans l’air. Elle secoua la tête, la gorge serrée. « Non. Ce ne sont plus des enfants. »

Elle rentra dans la maison, le regard voilé, en serrant Séréna dans ses bras. « Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce monde qui fait de nos enfants des adultes avant l’âge ? »

 

Elise et Allen marchèrent en silence jusqu’au champ. Allen s’arrêta devant les fleurs roses aux corolles fermées, se protégeant du froid. Ils ne dirent rien pendant encore quelques instants, puis Elise se décida.

— Allen… ?

— Pourquoi t’es venue ? demanda-t-il d’une voix froide.

Déstabilisée, Elise baissa la tête.

— Pour te voir, répondit-elle d’une voix mal assurée. Je…

— Je sais pourquoi t’es là , Elise. J’ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! lança-t-il durement. J’en veux pas ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. J’ai pas besoin de toi !

Il ne s’attendait certainement pas à recevoir le poing d’Elise dans la figure. Sidéré, il recula d’un pas, la pommette douloureuse.

D’un geste rageur la princesse essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle était furieuse, elle n’avait pas pleuré depuis la mort de sa mère. Jamais. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle était la future reine, elle devait être forte. Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle pleurait ?

— T’es qu’un idiot ! lança-t-elle, se libérant de son habituel langage de Cours. Moi j’ai besoin de toi ! Mais j’aurais jamais dû venir !

Ses yeux brillaient de rage. Allen, d’un coup, se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras, avec à son tour l’envie furieuse de pleurer.

— Pardon, Lise… je suis désolé… pardon… Pleure pas…

— C’est toi qui pleures, imbécile… répliqua la petite princesse.

Ils tombèrent sur le sol, Allen pleurant rageusement contre son amie qui le serrait. « Pardon, Lise… »

Mais elle savait que ce n’était pas pour elle qu’il pleurait, elle savait que c’était pour son père. « C’est pas grave, Allen. Mais t’es pas tout seul, je suis là, moi. Je te laisserai jamais. »

Allen s’accrochait à elle, soudain apaisé.

— Moi non plus je te laisserai pas, répondit-il, répétant sa promesse. On sera toujours ensemble, d’accord ?

— D’accord, acquiesça Elise.

— Et puis on se mariera, comme ça on pourra plus jamais se quitter, je te laisserai jamais comme Papa l’a fait à Maman.

— C’est pas possible, répliqua-t-elle d’une voix triste. Père a dit que je devais me marier avec Dryden Fassa.

— Alors je le tuerai, répondit calmement Allen. Comme ça tu pourras pas l’épouser. Et on partira très loin, avec Maman et Séréna.    
— Je peux pas laisser ma petite sœur, dit Elise. Il faut que je m’occupe d’elle parce que Marlène va partir dans un pays étranger.

— Alors on emmènera aussi Mirana.

Ils restèrent longtemps l’un dans les bras de l’autre, se répétant leurs promesses et leurs projets naïfs, en y croyant très fort.   
Encia n’avait pas tout à fait raison. Quelles que soient les épreuves subies, à neuf ans, on est encore des enfants.

 

***

 

Fanélia.

La matinée venait de se terminer. Varie regarda dehors le jardin qui avait déjà perdu ses feuilles. L’automne venait pourtant à peine de commencer et d’habitude cette saison était particulièrement douce en Fanélia. Mais cette année, le froid était arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Varie soupira et reporta son regard vers l’intérieur de la bibliothèque.

Folken était en Conseil, son père tenait à ce qu’il y assiste même pendant son absence.

La leçon de sibylle venait de finir, Van faisait des progrès étonnants et Varie pensait qu’il n’aurait bientôt plus besoin d’elle pour jouer.

Merle s’était endormie près de la cheminée. Assis par terre à côté d’elle, Van avait le regard plongé dans le feu, les flammes dansaient sur son visage. Eclairés comme ils étaient, ses yeux avaient pris une couleur rubis clair. Van avait les iris qui changeaient radicalement de couleur selon son humeur et l’éclairage, passant du brun chaud au rouge rubis, et parfois même au bleu sombre.

Il semblait fasciné par la danse du feu et ne lâchait pas les flammes du regard. 

« Le feu… pensa Varie. L’élément commun à tous les Dragons, qu’ils soient d’air, de mer ou de terre. »

Soudain prise d’un élan d’affection, elle appela doucement son fils. « Van ? Viens là, mon petit garçon. »

Van se leva avec un air interrogateur, se demandant ce que sa mère voulait qu’il fasse, et s’approcha d’elle. Elle ouvrit les bras et le serra contre elle, le faisant monter sur ses genoux. Surpris par cette marque d’amour soudaine, Van se blottit contre sa mère sans se poser plus de question, simplement heureux. Varie caressait doucement ses cheveux noirs et désordonnés en le regardant avec tendresse.

Mais au même instant, une rumeur et des cris arrivèrent du couloir et un garde entra dans la bibliothèque d’un air affolé.

— Majesté ! C’est le roi ! Venez vite !

— Gho ? Seigneur Dieu Dragon, que s’est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle, angoissée.

Van, Merle et elle coururent derrière le garde qui les guidait hors du palais jusqu’au Sanctuaire.

« On l’a ramené dès qu’on a pu, dit-il. Il a été blessé, il est inconscient dans Escaflowne et on n’arrive pas à l’en sortir ! Le guymelef divin rejette nos tentatives ! »

Ils arrivèrent dans le Sanctuaire où Escaflowne avait été transporté. Folken était déjà là, les trois généraux, Asona, Luva et Yurisen donnaient différents ordres aux soldats qui essayaient d’atteindre le guymelef, mais à chaque fois, ils étaient repoussés par une force invisible.

— Gho ! appela Varie, folle d’inquiétude. Gho, sors de là ! Gho ! Je t’en prie !

— Maman… murmura Folken, blanc comme la craie. Luva a dit que si on n’arrivait pas à l’en sortir, il mourrait…

— Gho ! hurla-t-elle. Réveille-toi ! Je t’en prie, sors de là !

Elle s’élança vers Escaflowne, mais fut rejetée comme les autres. Pleurant, elle appela de nouveau son mari, sans fin.

Personne ne faisait attention à Van. Le petit prince, horrifié, fixait l’ogre blanc qui avait mangé son père. Folken lui avait dit qu’il le protégerait, mais il était en train de le tuer.   
— PAPA ! hurla-t-il.

— Maître Van ! appela Merle en le voyant s’élancer.

Tout le monde se retourna, juste pour apercevoir le petit prince grimper agilement le long du guymelef blanc.

— Van ! hurla Folken, mort d’inquiétude pour son petit frère.

— Escaflowne ne le rejette pas… murmura Asona, sidéré.

Fou de rage comme seul un enfant peut l’être, Van se hissa sur la jambe du guymelef, et, par pur instinct, se dirigea droit vers l’emplacement de l’énergist.

— Lâche mon Papa ! hurla-t-il. Laisse-le partir !

— Van ! appela de nouveau Folken.   
Mais il ne l’écoutait pas. Il arriva en face de la poitrine d’Escaflowne, tremblant de fureur, et, d’une seule traite, plongea ses deux mains dans le cœur du guymelef.

— Impossible ! s’écria Asona. Le lien du sang… Le prince Van n’a pas de lien de sang avec Escaflowne ! C’est impossible qu’il puisse faire ça !

— JE T’AI DIT DE LAISSER MON PAPA ! hurla Van en attrapant à pleines mains l’énergist dans sa protection.

Elle était brûlante comme un cœur qui bat, il sentit bientôt quelque chose lui enflammer les mains, et une douleur insupportable dans toutes ses paumes, mais il refusait de lâcher la drag-énergist.

— Co… comment sait-il que c’est l’énergist qui fait fonctionner un guymelef ? demanda Yurisen, aussi dépassé que les autres.

— Il ne le sait pas… répondit Folken. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu’il sache ce qu’est un guymelef…

— Mais alors comment ?

Van, les dents serrées de rage et de douleur, serrait l’énergist comme s’il voulait l’éteindre, sans plus faire attention à la brûlure qui lui creusait les mains. Ses ailes jaillirent soudain de son dos, et il hurla en serrant encore plus fort la pierre mystique. Une aura rosâtre provenant du cœur d’Escaflowne l’entourait comme un halo lumineux.

— Laisse-le sortir ! cria-t-il de nouveau d’une voix incroyablement autoritaire. C’EST UN ORDRE !

A l’exact moment où il prononçait ces mots, la lumière provenant du guymelef s’éteignit, le cœur d’Escaflowne cessa de battre et Van recula, tenant dans ses mains la drag-énergist qui avait pris une curieuse couleur grise, comme si elle avait été vidée de tout son pouvoir et de toute sa force.

Le cockpit d’Escaflowne s’ouvrit et le roi de Fanélia en glissa, inconscient. Des gardes et Varie se précipitèrent vers lui, mais Folken et les trois généraux fixaient toujours le petit prince aux ailes tombantes qui regardaient devant lui d’un air hébété. « Pa… Papa… »

Il lâcha l’énergist morte qui en touchant le sol se brisa en mille morceaux avant de disparaître en poussière, et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il s’effondra et glissa de la jambe de métal, rattrapé de justesse par son frère.

— Le roi est vivant ! cria quelqu’un. Il faut le soigner d’urgence !

Merle avait bondi près de Folken qui serrait Van contre lui. Le petit prince pleurait de douleur et de fatigue, de peur aussi. Luva prit doucement ses mains et en examina les paumes. Elles étaient affreusement brûlées et les plaies dessinaient juste les sillons de l’énergist. Van en garderait sûrement les cicatrices toute sa vie.

— C’est insensé, murmura-t-il.

— Papa… Papa… gémit Van doucement. Papa… j’ai mal… Papa…

— Il faut le soigner, dit Yurisen. Il faut qu’on lui applique tout de suite des herbes. Emmenez-le, Maître Folken.

— Papa… Papa…

— Je vais envoyer un message à Vargas, annonça Asona en sortant.

Folken sortit, suivi des deux autres généraux et de Merle. Van semblait avoir perdu conscience, ses ailes se rétractaient doucement et il continuait d’appeler son père. « Chut, petit frère, tout va bien », murmura Folken. 

Alya se précipita à leur rencontre, l’air folle d’inquiétude.

— Comment va mon père ? demanda Folken.

— Toujours inanimé, mais il est couché et les médecins s’occupent de lui, répondit-elle rapidement. Et le petit prince ?

— Il faut aller chercher la guérisseuse, dit Luva. Ses brûlures risquent de s’infecter.

Alya ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit à toute vitesse. Folken emmena Van dans sa chambre et le déposa sur le lit tandis que les deux généraux partaient rejoindre le roi. L’héritier du trône de Fanélia caressait doucement les cheveux de son petit frère qui n’avait pas cessé d’appeler son père dans son inconscience fiévreuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la guérisseuse arrivait, suivie d’Alya. Folken se leva.

— Manie… vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

La femme aux cheveux gris se pencha sur les mains du petit prince et fit la grimace.

— Je ne peux pas les faire disparaître, dit-elle. Elles sont trop profondes, mais il faut les nettoyer d’urgence.

Manie prit diverses herbes dans sa sacoche et en écrasa quelques unes qu’elle frotta ensuite doucement sur les brûlures de Van. Puis elle se releva.

— Je ne peux rien faire de plus, dit-elle.

Elle déposa sur la table de chevet deux sortes de plantes. « Celles-ci sont pour adoucir les brûlures et celles-ci pour la fièvre. Si son état ne s’améliore pas, rappelez-moi. Pardonnez-moi, je dois retourner au chevet du roi, ces médecins sont si barbares ! »

Folken la remercia et elle sortit. D’un geste tendre, il recouvrit son frère d’un drap. Van s’était soudain tu et n’appelait plus Gho, mais son sommeil ne semblait pas paisible pour autant.

Alya posa sa main sur l’épaule de Folken.

— Vous devriez aller auprès de votre père. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai sur Maître Van.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère et sortit.

Dans la chambre royale, Varie était assise devant le lit, les mains jointes comme une prière. Trois médecins plus Manie veillaient le roi inconscient. Asona, Luva et Yurisen étaient dans l’ombre.

Folken s’approcha de sa mère en silence.

— Maman ? Qu’est-ce que…

— On ne peut rien faire d’autre qu’attendre, dit-elle, la voix tremblante. Et Van ?

Folken lui raconta ce qu’il s’était passé. Varie ne fit pas de commentaire, se contenta de hocher la tête sans quitter son mari des yeux.

Les heures passèrent, lentes. L’état de Gho n’évoluait pas.

Dans la chambre de Van, Alya constata soudain que le petit prince était redevenu calme, la fièvre était tombée et il respirait tranquillement. Elle prit doucement ses paumes pour nettoyer de nouveau les blessures, mais faillit pousser un cri de surprise : les brûlures avaient disparu.

« C’est impossible ! » murmura-t-elle.

Effrayée, elle sortit rapidement pour aller en avertir les autres.

— Ce n’est pas possible, objecta Manie. Ses blessures étaient trop profondes !

Mais ils durent se rendre à l’évidence devant le fait : les mains de Van ne portaient plus de marques. « Il y a quelque chose de très curieux chez cet enfant », murmura la guérisseuse.

De nouveau, les heures passèrent. La nuit était tombée, ni Gho, ni Van n’avaient repris conscience. Merle avait été laissée dans sa chambre avec interdiction de rejoindre Van, et elle tournait en rond comme une âme en peine, incapable de dormir.

A l’aube, Gho reprit conscience. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

— Gho ! s’écria Varie en serrant sa main contre elle, pleurant.

— Varie… Mon amour… Folken…

— Je suis là, Papa.

Il y eut un silence, puis Gho éleva de nouveau faiblement la voix. « Où est Van ? Je dois le voir. Van… »

Folken se glissa rapidement hors de la chambre et tomba sur Alya qui arrivait, tenant Van par la main. « Il réclame le roi », dit-elle.

Dès qu’il entra dans la chambre, l’enfant courut vers le lit de son père. Sans un mot, Gho posa une main tendre sur la tête de son fils, le regardant comme s’ils partageaient un secret. « Tout ira bien, n’est-ce pas ? » lui chuchota-t-il.

Van acquiesça, les yeux curieusement lumineux de larmes. « C’est bien », ajouta Gho en reposant la main sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux.

— Gho ! sursauta Varie.

Manie prit le poignet du roi et vérifia le pouls, puis leva un visage grave vers la reine et les deux princes. « Le roi est mort », dit-elle.

— NON ! hurla Varie. Gho ! Réveille-toi ! Ne me laisse pas ! Gho !

Folken s’était immobilisé et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour laisser le temps à la douleur de se répandre en lui pour qu’elle soit supportable. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il devait être fort, pour Van, pour sa mère. Il allait être roi.

_Papa… Pourquoi tu nous laisses ?_

Il serra les dents. Il devait être fort pour le moment. Ce soir, seulement, dans son lit, il aurait le droit de pleurer son père, lorsque personne ne le verrait.

Varie s’était effondrée sur le lit et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais Van était curieusement calme, les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur son visage mais comme d’elles-mêmes.

Derrière eux, la porte s’ouvrit brusquement et Vargas entra. Yurisen, pâle, se tourna vers lui :

— Vargas ! Tu es de retour !

L’homme au regard perdu s’avança. « Majesté… je… »

Mais en s’approchant, il comprit immédiatement. « Je suis arrivé trop tard… »

Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

 

 

Gho de Fanel, feu roi de Fanélia, fut enterré le lendemain. Pour la première fois depuis des centaines d’années, le pays se retrouvait sans roi direct.

La cérémonie fut sombre, et les rues de Fanélia presque vides, les boutiques fermées. Les gens étaient venus des villages de la frontière, d’Irini, de June pour saluer une dernière fois leur roi, les hommes-loups d’Arzus s’étaient aussi déplacés. Luhm, qui avait lui-même perdu son père quelques temps avant, et se retrouvait à 13 ans à la tête de sa tribu, fut d’un grand soutient pour Folken. Varie avait retrouvé son sang-froid, mais quelque chose s’était éteint dans ses yeux.

Quant à Van, il semblait avoir accepté la mort de son père mieux que personne. Il assista à l’enterrement dans le mausolée au fond du jardin sans trembler, ne pleurant quasiment pas, même si son visage était terriblement triste. Merle lui tenait la main, plus chagrinée par la douleur de Van que par la mort du roi elle-même. 

Le soir venu, les généraux de Fanélia se réunirent dans la salle du Conseil. Vargas regardait par la fenêtre d’un air indéchiffrable, mais Luva eut un sourire triste.

— Arrête, Vargas. Même si tu avais été là, je ne pense pas que le roi aurait survécu.

Vargas se retourna brusquement, surpris.

— Eh, ça fait longtemps qu’on se bat l’un avec l’autre, reprit Luva. Je sais à quoi tu penses.

— Luva a raison, dit Asona. C’est moi qui suis parti avec le roi et il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, Vargas. Et personne en dehors de nous quatre ne doit le savoir. 

Vargas acquiesça, intrigué.

— Ces pillages, c’était un piège, déclara Asona. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, ils se sont tout de suite attaqués au roi et nous n’avons pas pu faire grand chose. Je crois qu’ils voulaient Escaflowne.

—Comment ça ?

— Dès que le roi s’est envolé, ils ont crié quelque chose comme « voilà le Dragon » et se sont acharnés sur lui. Escaflowne a été touché et s’est écrasé sous la forme de guymelef et ils ont cherché à l’emporter. Heureusement nous avons pu les en empêcher, mais c’était trop tard pour Son Altesse. Maintenant qu’Escaflowne est rangé au Sanctuaire il n’y a probablement plus de risque, mais on ne sait jamais.

— Tu ne sais pas qui ils sont ?

— Aucune idée, même si je les soupçonne de se cacher en Zaïbacher.

— Zaïbacher… fit Yurisen d’une voix songeuse. Ça faisait longtemps qu’on n'en avait pas entendu parler, vous ne croyez pas ?

Il y eut un silence.

— Quoiqu’il en soit, reprit Asona, il faudra en avertir notre futur roi, quel qu’il soit.

— Qu’est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda Vargas. C’est le prince Folken qui prendra la succession de son père.

— Maître Folken n’est certainement pas prêt pour la Cérémonie de Passage, répliqua Yurisen. Ce n’est pas un combattant. Et il y a eu cet événement avec le prince Van…

— Tu aurais dû assister à ça, Vargas, ajouta Luva, c’était effrayant de voir cet enfant commander au guymelef divin. C’était comme si… je ne sais pas, on aurait dit qu’Escaflowne reconnaissait le prince.

— Impossible sans le lien du sang, objecta Vargas.

— Justement. Effrayant, je te dis. Sans compter cette histoire de brûlures qui disparaissent.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

— Nous allons avoir besoin de toi, Vargas, dit gravement Yurisen. C’était toi qui était le plus proche du roi.

— Vous voulez que je régente Fanélia, c’est ça ?

— Oui. Tu es le plus capable de nous tous, et pour le peuple, tu es resté le Premier Général. Tout le monde a confiance en toi, et tous connaissent ton attachement à la famille Fanel.

— De plus, Folken va avoir besoin d’un maître d’arme et nous ne pouvons pas nous en occuper, ajouta Asona.

— Et la reine Varie ? demanda Vargas.

— C’est elle en personne qui nous a demandé de solliciter ton aide.

L’ex-général soupira et acquiesça.

— Très bien, dit-il. Je resterai.

Et la vie reprit à Fanélia.

Folken prenait soin de son frère à la place de Varie qui semblait presque avoir oublié son existence. Alya, mariée et enceinte, avait dû démissionner et déménager à Irini.

Le matin, pendant que Vargas donnait sa leçon de combat à Folken, Van jouait tout seul à la sibylle. Une fois, le général lui avait proposé de les accompagner dans leur leçon, mais le regard dur du petit prince l’avait dissuadé. Van avait développé une étrange haine pour tout ce qui touchait au combat.

L’absence de Gho créait un vide bizarre au palais et Varie le ressentait plus que qui que ce soit, sans pour autant le montrer.

Le premier jour de l’hiver arriva très vite et Van se réveilla tôt ce matin là. Attiré par une étrange lueur dehors, il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Le jardin était blanc et de minuscules flocons de neige tombaient du ciel.

— Merle ! Folken ! Maman ! Vargas ! hurla le petit prince dans le couloir.

Merle fut la première à se précipiter pour le rejoindre, suivie de Folken qui venait à peine de se lever et de Vargas. Varie arriva lentement à son tour. Van , surexcité, sautait sur place.

— Il neige ! Il neige !

Sans plus attendre, toujours en pyjama et suivi de Merle, il courut dans le couloir, dévala l’escalier et arriva enfin dans le jardin en riant, ouvrant la bouche pour attraper les flocons. Folken, Vargas et Varie le rejoignirent suivis de quelques serviteurs.

— Regardez ! cria Van en montrant les toits enneigés de Fanélia. Tu as vu comme c’est joli, grand frère ? Tu as vu, Maman ?

Folken sortit à son tour en souriant et entoura Van d’un manteau.

—Oui, Van, c’est très joli. Mais viens, il faut que tu ailles mettre des chaussures. Sinon tu vas attraper froid et tu ne pourras pas jouer.

Van acquiesça avec enthousiasme et tira sur le bras de son frère :

— Tu viendras jouer avec Merle et moi dans la neige ? Tu viendras, grand frère ?

Folken jeta un coup d’œil à Vargas qui acquiesça.

— C’est bon, maître Folken. Aujourd’hui, c’est un peu spécial.

Folken s’inclina pour remercier et rentra avec son frère et Merle.

— Vous savez ce que l’on dit à propos de la neige à Fanélia ? demanda Vargas.

Varie secoua négativement la tête.

— Lorsqu’il neige le premier jour du premier hiver après la mort d’un roi de Fanélia, alors le règne du souverain suivant sera long et heureux.

Varie ne fit pas de commentaire. Van, Folken et Merle arrivèrent au même instant, habillés pour l’occasion, et Van sauta dans la neige en riant, suivi de son frère. Merle, pas très enthousiaste, restait sur le perron, hésitante.

— Viens, Merle ! appela Van d’une voix joyeuse.

— Mais Maître Van, ça mouille et c’est froid ! répliqua la petite fille-chatte avec inquiétude.

Le petit prince se mit à rire aux éclats et commença à ramasser de la neige dans ses mains, la tassant avec application. Merle suivait ses gestes, hésitant toujours à le rejoindre, lorsque soudain, il lui lança une énorme boule de neige en pleine figure.

— Ce n’était pas très gentil, Van, fit Folken en souriant pourtant.

—Maître Van ! hurla Merle.

Elle bondit dans la neige et se mit à poursuivre le petit prince jusqu’à le faire tomber. Varie les regarda jouer longtemps, jusqu’à ce que ses yeux lui fassent mal, puis rentra au palais.

Dans le jardin apparurent d’étranges constructions de neige qui ressemblaient à beaucoup de choses, sauf à ce qu’elles étaient sensées représenter. Ils jouèrent toute la journée, jusqu’à ce que Van s’écroule de fatigue, peu après Merle. Folken et Vargas les transportèrent dans leur chambre respective. « J’aimerais, murmura Folken, j’aimerais connaître un autre jour d’hiver à Fanélia… »

***

**[ point de vue de Léon Schézar]**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je grimpe. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j’ai quitté les rivages d’Asgaard, je n’aperçois même plus la mer.

Le nuit commence à tomber. Il faut que j’atteigne le plateau avant qu’il fasse noir. J’atteins enfin le sommet, je me hisse… et soudain, cette lumière, cette lumière bleue et aveuglante qui illumine tout le paysage… cette lumière bleue… Elle disparaît aussi brusquement qu’elle est apparue.

Il y a une femme. La lumière a déposé une femme sur le plateau. Elle me tourne le dos, je vois son étrange robe orange et bleue, le curieux jouet qu’elle tient dans sa main, et ses nattes de cheveux noirs. J’ai comme un poids dans la poitrine, un nœud dans la gorge.

Elle se retourne soudain, ce n’est pas une femme mais une jeune fille. Ses yeux… oh ses yeux. Surpris et lumineux, plus verts que les forêts, brillants comme deux émeraudes.

Une déesse… je m’approche et m’agenouille, lui prend la main. J’ai comme l’impression d’être arrivé au bout du chemin, même si ce n’est pas vrai. Et sa voix musicale s’élève doucement :

— Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

Elle a l’air confuse, mais pas effrayée. Et cette question… elle l’a posée comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Pourtant… ce n’est encore qu’une enfant…

— Je m’appelle Léon. Tu es au nord du continent d’Asgaard.

Ses yeux s’agrandirent.

— Asgaard ? répète-t-elle. J’ai l’impression de savoir… de connaître ce nom… Mais…

Elle hésite.

— Je ne suis plus sur Terre, n’est-ce pas ?

— Terre ?

Ce nom m’est inconnu.

— Non, vous êtes sur Gaïa.

Son regard s’illumine, elle sourit.

— Je sais, dit-elle. J’ai rêvé de cet endroit tellement de fois.

Elle s’éloigne un peu, en regardant autour d’elle. « Tout est identique à mon rêve… Même vous… Peut-être que je rêve encore… »

Elle se tourne vers moi et me regarde pensivement.

— Nous ne parlons pas la même langue, dit-elle. Et pourtant je vous comprends.

— Mais si. Tu parles ma langue.

— C’est comme quelque chose que j’aurai oublié, un souvenir qui remonte à la surface, venu de très loin… cette langue m’est familière et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Elle frissonne. La nuit est tombée, le froid aussi. Je me relève, la tire doucement à l’abris d’un rocher et allume un feu. Elle ne dit rien, s’assoit de l’autre côté en fermant les yeux. Cette jeune fille me rend nostalgique. Je la regarde quelques instants.

— Qui es-tu ?

— Je m’appelle Yuri, répond-elle doucement. Et je viens de là… la Terre.

Elle lève les yeux et m’indique le ciel de sa main… la Lune des Illusions… La Lune Bleue…

— Oui, je viens de là, répète-t-elle. C’est là que je suis née, que j’ai grandi… c’est là que sont les gens que j’aime… si loin…

Son regard s’est troublé, sa voix aussi.

— Incroyable ! Alors tu viens de la Lune des Illusions.

J’ai un nœud dans la gorge. Il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour, mais…

— Je me suis lancé à corps perdu dans cette quête pour tenter de me libérer de mes chaînes. En vain. En te voyant, je mesure l’énormité de mon erreur.

Encia… Allen… Séréna…

— Je souhaite maintenant que les miens puissent me pardonner un jour. 

Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai dit ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dit ça ? Elle ne peut pas comprendre. Pourtant, ses yeux se posent sur moi avec tant d’émotion, comme si elle savait, comme si elle me pardonnait pour eux… Merci…

Mais une expression effrayée et surprise apparaît sur son visage. La lumière bleue ! La lumière bleue l’emporte, la soulève, l’arrache à moi… Elle est partie comme elle est arrivée, si soudainement, trop vite… j’aurais voulu lui parler encore un peu… elle m’apaise…

Après… après il y a la neige et Isaac, le froid, et puis la solitude de nouveau… et l’arrivée, ici, à cet endroit dont Karyo m’a parlé, pourtant il n’y a rien.

Invoque-la, invoque la Porte… Cette déflagration, cette force soudaine et l’immense anneau dans le ciel, comme suspendu. Ce monde en ruine, et l’Arbre du Souvenir, le temple… Kepa, Jecha, Escaflowne… Je sais, je connais la vérité mais je ne comprends pas. Quel est le pouvoir des Atlantes ? Le vrai pouvoir ?

Le bijou. Le pendentif et la voix dans ma tête, « Prends-le, prends-le… »

Prendre le pendentif et sortir, sortir de la Vallée des Illusions, partir… cacher son existence, je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai peur, mais j’ai peur… il ne faut pas qu’on sache ! Arracher les pages, partir courir dans la neige…

Après je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, tout s’embrouille, la douleur, le sang, rouge sur la neige blanche… Mon sang ? C’est mon sang qui s’écoule ? Ma vie qui s’en va ? Je veux la revoir, la revoir une dernière fois, voir dans ses yeux la compassion, savoir qu’elle me pardonne à leur place !

La colonne de lumière. Je comprends soudain, je sais. Le pouvoir des rêves. C’est ça. Le pendentif… le pouvoir des rêves. Prends-le, le pendentif… toi qui est si pure, je sais que tes rêves sont purs, garde-le et repars dans ton monde. Pour que le rêve continue.

Mal… froid… Encia, je t’aime… Encia… je t’aime… Encia… En

***

 

Astria.

L’hiver était si froid cette année que les Eternelles ne s’ouvraient même pas. Leur corolle rose restait fermée, mais les taches de couleurs dans ce paysage mort donnait un peu de courage à Encia.

Elise était arrivée ce matin, Allen, Séréna et la princesse étaient allés jouer dehors malgré le froid. Elise venait aussi souvent qu’elle le pouvait, Encia savait combien ça devait être difficile pour elle et parfois elle se demandait si le roi était même au courant de la moitié du temps qu’elle passait ici.

Avec un soupir elle s’éloigna de la fenêtre et s‘assit à la table dans la partie la plus éclairée de la bibliothèque pour lire un peu. Mais Encia sursauta soudain, quelque chose lui empoigna le cœur, une douleur terrible qui lui envahit tout le corps et la laissa faible.

« Léon… Léon… »

Elle se redressa et se retourna soudain. Sur le bureau, un carnet était apparu. Un carnet qui brillait d’une étrange lueur bleue et n’était pas là quelques secondes avant. Elle s’en approcha doucement, et le regarda longtemps sans vouloir le toucher. « Léon… »

Il était mort. Elle le sentait tout au fond d’elle, si fort que des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage sans qu’elle le réalise. Elle prit le carnet dans ses mains tremblantes et l’ouvrit lentement. Les pages étaient couvertes de sang.

« Seigneur Jecha… que s’est-il passé ? Léon… que s’est-il passé ? »

Elle tourna les pages lentement mais le journal de son mari était rédigé en une langue inconnue et elle était incapable de les lire. Pourtant, la dernière page était écrite en Gaïan. Encia mit une main devant sa bouche, pleurant maintenant librement.

Sur la feuille tachée de sang, Léon avait écrit ses derniers mots d’une main tremblante en travers de la page: _Encia je t’aime_

Elle arracha la page et la pressa contre elle, se laissant tomber sur le sol en pleurant des larmes à la fois de chagrin et de joie, chagrin de sa mort, joie de savoir que c’était à elle qu’il avait pensé en dernier.

Encia ne savait pas comment le journal était arrivé et ne voulait pas le savoir, ça n’avait pas d’importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c’était ces mots écrits pour elle, juste pour elle.

Elle pleura longtemps silencieusement, laissant lentement la douleur s’éloigner. Elle ne disparaîtrait pas, elle serait toujours, là, mais diffuse.

Encia se releva et regarda une dernière fois la feuille rougie qui portait les derniers mots de son mari. Lentement, elle s’approcha du feu, et d’une main tremblante, lâcha la page dans les flammes brûlantes. Elle regarda le papier se consumer à travers ses larmes. « Adieu », pensa-t-elle sans le lâcher du regard avant qu’il ne disparaisse totalement. Elle essuya ses larmes d’un geste rapide et vint prendre le journal. Elle sortit de sa chambre et entra dans celle d’Allen. Elle déposa le carnet sur le lit. C’était son héritage. A lui de décider ce qu’il en ferait.

Ils ne parlèrent jamais du journal de Léon et Encia ne sut pas si son fils l’avait gardé ou jeté. Mais ça n’avait pas d’importance. Comme Léon, elle était sûre qu’Allen apaiserait un jour ses démons. Et en regardant Allen et Elise se tenir par la main en marchant vers le champ d’Eternelles, elle se dit que peut-être, la princesse serait là pour l’y aider. Peut-être.

 

***

 

Néo-Atlantis.

« Le Pendentif a été donné à Yuri, annonça un Veilleur de Destiné. Tous les éléments sont en place. Nous n’avons plus qu’à attendre l’arrivée des Yeux Mystiques… »

****

***

### Un an plus tard

Cette journée là était la plus belle de tout l’automne. Dès le matin, le soleil s’était mis à briller comme en plein été, et avait chauffé l’air. Les Eternelles étaient ouvertes et belles, et tout brillait. On aurait presque eu l’impression que l’été ne venait que de commencer.

— Tu as vu, Séréna ? appela Allen en souriant. Tu as vu comme il fait beau ? Tu veux qu’on aille jouer dehors ?

La petite fille enthousiaste se jeta dans les bras de son frère, et Encia sourit. La journée était idéale. Elle sortit avec ses deux enfants, Séréna accrochée à son frère. Elle avait eu quatre ans l’été passé et c’était une petite fille pleine de vie et de joie qui adorait Allen.

— Lise elle vient pas jouer avec nous ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Non, elle est partie en voyage, répondit Allen.

La princesse Elise était en Egzardia depuis la semaine dernière et ne reviendrait pas avant le printemps suivant.

L’après-midi fut agréable, Encia, assise dans le champ d’Eternelles regardait ses enfants jouer en riant et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se sentait complètement en paix. Allen et Séréna s’étaient un peu éloignés et elle ferma les yeux sous la douceur du soleil.

Allen regardait sa sœur danser au milieu des fleurs en souriant.

Elle s’arrêta soudain. « Je vais chercher Maman ! »

Séréna lui fit signe de la main et partit en courant vers l’autre extrémité du champ. Allen lui sourit et se détourna pour regarder le paysage. Au loin on apercevait les toits de Pallas. Il avait hâte qu’Elise revienne, il faisait beaucoup de progrès en escrime et aurait voulu les lui montrer. Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que Séréna ne revenait pas, Allen se mit à marcher tranquillement vers l’autre bout du champ. Il aperçut enfin la silhouette de sa mère, mais Séréna n’était pas avec elle. Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha.

— Allen ! appela-t-elle. Le temps se couvre, appelle ta sœur, nous allons rentrer.

— Elle n’est pas avec toi ? Elle m’a dit qu’elle allait te chercher !

Encia se leva, l’air soucieux.

— Non, je ne l’ai pas vue.

— Elle doit être à la maison, dit rapidement Allen en réfrénant les battements rapides de son cœur. Vas-y, Maman, moi je vais vérifier si elle ne se cache pas quelque part dans le champ.

Encia acquiesça et se dirigea vers la maison. Le temps se couvrait vraiment, les nuages noirs avançaient dans le ciel et quelques gouttes se mirent à tomber.

Allen appela sa sœur à travers tout le champ, sans recevoir de réponse. Au bout de quelques minutes l’un des serviteurs arriva avec un manteau de pluie qu’il lui tendit.

— Votre sœur n’est pas à la maison, dit-il, on a lancé les recherches.

Allen sentit une inquiétude sourde lui empoigner le cœur et partit en courant en appelant sa sœur, sous la pluie. L’après-midi fila et la soirée commença. Allen ne fatiguait pas mais son affolement grandissait.

Tard dans la nuit, ils se résignèrent et l’un des serviteurs ramena Allen presque de force. Sa mère, pâle, était assise devant la cheminée. Elle redressa la tête lorsqu’ils entrèrent mais voyant qu’ils étaient seuls, détourna son regard embué. Allen se précipita sur sa mère et la serra dans ses bras.

— T’en fais pas, Maman ! On va la retrouver, je te le promets, on va la retrouver !

— Séréna… ma petite fille… ma toute petite fille…

— On va la retrouver, Maman…

Séréna resta introuvable. L’automne passa, et l’hiver commença sans que nul n’ait de nouvelles de la petite fille blonde. On découvrit plus tard qu’elle n’était pas la seule à avoir disparu cette année-là, mais Allen se fichait bien des autres enfants. Séréna, sa précieuse Séréna, était perdue et sa mère, à force d’attendre dans le froid devant la porte, était tombée gravement malade.

Un soir, il rentra chez lui après une journée d’entraînement, épuisé. L’état de sa mère l’inquiétait profondément.

— Maître Allen ! Maître Allen !

Une servante arrivait vers lui, bouleversée. « C’est votre mère… »

Allen ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita dans la chambre d’Encia. Sa mère était allongée dans son lit et avait les yeux fermés. « Maman ! » hurla-t-il.

Il courut jusqu’au lit et constata que sa mère ne respirait plus. « Maman ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi, je t’en prie ! Réveille-toi ! Maman ! »

Il pleura, pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, jusqu’à ce que, épuisé, il s’endorme sur le lit où reposait sa mère.

Encia fut enterrée deux jours plus tard dans un cimetière juste à l’extérieur de Pallas. Il n’y avait personne, sauf les serviteurs. Allen resta seul longtemps face à la tombe de sa mère, ne sentant même pas la pluie qui lui glaçait les os. Il ne pleurait pas.

Soudain, il lâcha le bouquet d’Eternelles sur la tombe et fit demi-tour. Il ne rentrerait pas chez lui, ni ce soir, ni un autre jour. Plus personne ne l’attendait. Il était seul, même Elise était partie. Il ne fallait pas se faire d’illusion. Leurs promesses d’enfants n’étaient que des promesses d’enfants, ils étaient trop différents, elle était future reine et lui n’était plus rien. Allen arriva au port. On chargeait un vaisseau volant pour une destination inconnue. Allen se dissimula parmi les marchandises et attendit que le vaisseau parte. Alors seulement, épuisé, il s’endormit et ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures après, lorsque l’appareil se posa quelque part à la frontière fanéliane.

Allen descendit discrètement en serrant son épée et disparut dans la petite ville avancée d’Elio.

 

Elise précipita son retour lorsqu’elle apprit à la fois la disparition de Séréna et la mort d’Encia. Elle se cacha pour pleurer et demanda à ce qu’on la ramène en Astria. Elle arriva à Pallas une semaine après le départ d’Allen et apprit sa désertion de la bouche d’un des anciens serviteurs des Schézar.

Anéantie, Elise se fit conduire au cimetière et à la tombe d’Encia. Un bouquet d’Eternelles fanées y était posé.

_J’avais raison… on ne peut pas prévoir à l’avance. Tu avais dit… tu avais dit que tu me laisserais jamais, qu’on resterait toujours ensemble. Tu m’avais dit qu’on partirait tous les deux. Alors c’était rien ? Rien qui comptait pour toi ? Juste des paroles en l’air ? Et moi j’y ai cru. Pardon. J’aurais dû savoir._

Et pleurant sur son enfance perdue, Elise rentra au palais.

Mais au cours des années qui passèrent, elle revint régulièrement déposer un bouquet de fleurs fraîches sur la tombe d'Encia Schézar.


	7. Chapitre 5 : Prélude à l'Apocalypse

Le printemps commençait à Fanélia, les arbres refleurissaient et les dragons émergeaient lentement de leur hibernation. On avait fêté trois semaines auparavant les quinze ans du prince héritier, il avait enfin atteint la majorité et sa Chasse au Dragon ne devrait plus tarder. Il régnait partout dans le pays une agitation joyeuse, et pourtant le palais était plongé dans un étrange silence.

Dans la cour, les quatre généraux étaient réunis, Vargas tenait par la bride son cheval personnel et face à lui se trouvaient la reine Varie et son fils aîné. Ils attendaient en silence, et se retournèrent tous pour voir arriver une servante du palais, seule.

— Je suis désolée, s’excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête. Nous n’avons pas trouvé le jeune prince.

— Il doit se cacher quelque part dans le parc, dit Folken. Il n’a toujours pas accepté que tu partes, Vargas. Il ne comprend pas.

— Et vous, Maître Folken, est-ce que vous comprenez ? demanda le premier général.

— Oui, répondit gravement Folken. Je suis un adulte maintenant et je dois savoir me débrouiller seul. Si tu es près de moi je risque de trop me reposer sur tes épaules et de ne pas donner le meilleur de moi-même.

Vargas acquiesça et monta sur son cheval. « Saluez le prince Van pour moi. Je reviendrais pour votre sacrement, Maître Folken. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il lança son cheval et partit de nouveau.

 

Van, dissimulé derrière le Sanctuaire avec un air fâché sur le visage, donnait des coups de pied dans la pierre sous le regard inquiet de Merle.

— Pourquoi t’es fâché, maître Van ?

— J’aime pas quand les gens s’en vont. Après ils reviennent pas.

— Mais Vargas est fort, il va revenir !

— Mon Papa aussi était fort. Mais il a été mangé quand même.

Merle baissa les oreilles d’un air triste.

— Il a pas été mangé, dit-elle d’une petite voix.

Van donna de nouveau un coup de pied dans le mur du Sanctuaire et regarda le bâtiment d’un air dur. « Si, répondit-il. Le géant a voulu le manger. J’ai bien vu, Papa pouvait plus sortir. Mais maintenant le géant est enfermé. Bien fait pour lui. J’espère qu’il restera enfermé toujours, toujours ! »

Au même instant, une voix familière l’appela : « Van ! »

Le regard de Van s’illumina un peu et il se tourna vers son frère, avant de courir à sa rencontre, mais Folken n’avait pas l’air content et le petit garçon ralentit un peu.

— Pourquoi tu n’es pas venu dire au revoir à Vargas ? demanda Folken.

Le visage de Van se renfrogna et il baissa la tête. « Comme ça il sera obligé de revenir », répondit-il.

Folken se mit à la hauteur de son frère et posa une main sur sa joue baissée.

— Van, Vargas serait revenu même si tu lui avais dit au revoir.

— Papa aussi avait dit ça, répliqua l’enfant d’une voix curieusement tremblante.

Folken releva le menton de son frère, ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. « Van… »

Il prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, sans remarquer que Van refermait les poings pour dissimuler d’étranges marques qui étaient soudain apparues sur les paumes de ses mains, comme les cicatrices de brûlures profondes…

— Ne pleure pas, petit frère, dit Folken. Vargas reviendra, c’est sûr.

— Tu partiras pas, hein ? Tu me laisseras pas tout seul ?

— Mais enfin, Van… Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je parte ?

— J’ai entendu Vargas dire que tu devais aller te battre. Je veux pas, je veux pas que tu partes !

— Van…

Folken caressa tendrement les cheveux de son frère. Il sentait le cœur de Van battre comme celui d’un animal affolé. « Il a peur ? Il est complètement terrorisé… Mais qu’est-ce qu’il a ? »

Van serrait les poings plus fort pour essayer d’étouffer la douleur qui lui brûlait les paumes, comme si l’énergist qui l’avait marqué deux ans plus tôt était de nouveau dans ses mains. Et au fur et à mesure qu’il se calmait, apaisé par la voix et les caresses de son frère, la brûlure disparaissait avec les cicatrices.

— Viens, Van, dit Folken, je vais te raconter une histoire.

L’enfant prit la main de son frère et ils rentrèrent au palais, suivis par Merle. Folken emmena Van dans sa chambre, Merle se blottit dans un coin et n’en bougea plus, tandis que l’héritier du trône de Fanélia allait chercher un livre dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Folken revint s’asseoir sur le lit, près de Van, et ouvrit le livre. « Ecoute… »

Et Folken entreprit de raconter à son petit frère la tradition de la Cérémonie de Passage, la Chasse au Dragon, une coutume tellement ancienne que personne ne se rappelait comment elle avait commencé, ni pourquoi.

A la dernière page, sous le regard attentif de Van, Folken conclut :

— Et alors le chevalier tua le méchant dragon, et c’est ainsi qu’il devint roi de Fanélia.

Il leva les yeux vers son petit frère, Van fixait l’image avec attention. Le petit prince était traversé de pensées confuses, il ne comprenait pas exactement, on lui avait toujours dit que les dragons étaient sacrés, et qu’on devait les respecter.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu’il a tué le dragon, grand frère ? demanda-t-il enfin en levant la tête vers Folken. C’est affreux, ce qu’il a fait !

Folken sourit avec affection à la question de Van.

— Tu as raison, c’est affreux de tuer les dragons, et c’est affreux de tuer tout court.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, les yeux rêveurs, sans remarquer le regard perturbé et inquiet du petit prince.

— Grand frère… alors toi aussi tu vas devoir affronter le dragon ? Tu vas devoir le tuer ?

Folken regarda de nouveau son frère.

— Oui, Van. C’est ainsi. Je vais devoir me battre pour devenir roi, et pouvoir te protéger, toi, Maman, et tout le peuple de Fanélia.

— Alors tu vas devoir monter dans… dans… Escaflowne ? Je veux pas ! Il a voulu manger Papa, il va te manger aussi ! Je veux pas ! cria Van en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.

— Manger ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Van ? Papa était blessé, et…

— Non, je l’ai vu, répliqua l’enfant de nouveau en larmes. Je le déteste, je le déteste. Il a empêché Papa de sortir… il voulait pas le laisser repartir… Il voulait pas…

Van sentit de nouveau les brûlures dans ses mains et referma violemment les poings. « Tu avais dit qu’il devait le protéger, toujours, et Papa avait dit qu’Escaflowne avait été offert par le Dieu Dragon, et qu’il nous protégerait toujours… Alors pourquoi il a voulu le manger, grand frère ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne l’a pas laissé revenir avec nous et qu’il a voulu le garder ? »

Choqué, Folken serra son frère dans ses bras, fort, très fort. Qu’est-ce que Van avait vu, le jour de la mort de leur père ? Que s’était-il passé réellement, entre Gho, Van et Escaflowne ?

_Petit frère… Comme je voudrais effacer ta peur… Comme je voudrais effacer ce jour de ta mémoire… Que s’est-il passé, petit frère ? Qu’est-ce qui t’as fait si peur ?_

Et longtemps, Folken resta là à serrer Van sanglotant dans ses bras, incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour faire disparaître la terreur qui possédait l’esprit de son petit frère.

 

***

 

Elio, Astria.

Vargas entra dans l’unique taverne du port avancé, pleine à cette dernière heure de la matinée. On le salua avec enthousiasme, c’était un habitué. Il passait toujours par là lors de ses voyages, Elio était une mine de renseignements, et on y rencontrait toujours des gens intéressants.

Vargas s’assit à une table, et l’on vint tout de suite le servir.

— Il va falloir qu’on fasse quelque chose avec ce gosse ! dit un homme derrière lui, agacé.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Vargas.

— Il y a un nouveau rôdeur qui traîne dans le coin, expliqua l’homme. Ça fait quelques mois déjà, et il ne se passe pas une journée sans que quelqu’un se fasse détrousser.

— C’est qu’un gamin, dit un autre. Encore un pauvre gosse abandonné.

— On voit bien que tu n’as pas eu affaire à ce « pauvre gosse », répliqua le premier. Il est plus agile et roué qu’un homme-écureuil !

Vargas émit un rire amusé, termina son verre et se leva. 

— Je dois prendre le croiseur pour Egzardia, répondit-il. Bonne chance avec votre rôdeur.

Le premier général de Fanélia sortit et se dirigeait tranquillement vers le port lorsqu’une voix l’arrêta soudain. « ‘tendez un peu, m’sieur Vargas. »

Il se retourna pour se trouver face à un homme-taupe assez âgé, portant un énorme sac et le regardant avec un sourire un peu trop étiré.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? fit Vargas, agacé. Les bijoux ne m’intéressent pas.

— Oh, mais j'suis sûr que ce bijou-là vous plaira… Y paraît que vous cherchez un élève ?

— Oui et alors ?

— Alors j’ai p't-être ce qu’y vous faut… J'suppose qu’on vous a parlé du « rôdeur » ? Y se pourrait bien que ce soit celui qu’vous cherchez.

Vargas scruta l’homme-taupe avec un peu plus d’intérêt, mais toujours méfiant.

— Comment tu t’appelles ?

— On m'nomme Belder.

— Eh bien, Belder, dépêche-toi un peu. Je suis censé prendre un vaisseau pour Egzardia dans quelques minutes. Je n’ai pas envie de perdre mon temps alors tu as intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine.

— Vous inquiétez pas pour ça, répondit-il. Vous vous souvenez de Léon Schézar ?

— Schézar… murmura Vargas pensivement. Ah oui, ce fou qui arrivait de Pallas et voulait aller sur le continent d’Asgaard.

— Ce « fou » faisait partie de l’une des famille les plus importantes d’Astria, répliqua Belder. Et le « rôdeur » est son fils. Vous devriez aller l'rencontrer. J’suis sûr que ce serait très intéressant. Pour vous, et pour lui.

Vargas se tût quelques instants, semblant réfléchir intensément. Puis il regarda de nouveau l’homme-taupe. «  Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t’intéresses tant à ce gosse ? » demanda-t-il.

Le sourire de Belder se fit énigmatique, lui faisant perdre son air stupide.

« Votre rôle est de protéger l’illustre famille Fanel, dit-il. Le mien est de veiller sur Allen Schézar et le reste ne vous concerne pas. »

 

***

 

Allen, dissimulé dans un arbre qui surplombait la route, attendait sa prochaine proie avec impatience. Aujourd’hui n’avait pas été une journée très fructueuse, les gens commençaient à se méfier. Il eut un sourire moqueur. Il était le plus fort, on savait de quoi il était capable. Il n’avait pas perdu un seul combat depuis son arrivée. Lorsqu’il serait riche, et reconnu comme l’homme le plus fort, il retournerait à Pallas, puissant, et il leur montrerait à tous. Il leur ferait rentrer leurs rires et leur pitié dans la gorge, et il…

Perdu dans ses rêves de gloire et de puissance, Allen faillit ne pas voir l’homme qui s’avançait maintenant sur la route. Il était seul. Le jeune garçon eut un sourire ironique. L’homme était grand, et avait une cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, mais il était déjà vieux. Encore une victoire trop facile. Allen bondit de sa branche. « Halte ! »

 

***

 

Vargas regarda avec intérêt le jeune garçon qui avait surgi devant lui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d’une douzaine d’années, il portait les vêtements typiques des hommes-loups de cette région et avait les cheveux longs et blonds, réunis en queue de cheval. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient de fierté, il n’était même pas en garde, confiant.

— C’est toi qui défie tous les chevaliers des alentours depuis des mois ? demanda Vargas avec intérêt.

Le garçon eut un sourire fier et moqueur.

— Eh ! Si tu as peur de m’affronter, vieillard, tu n’as qu’à me laisser ton argent, lança-t-il, se mettant soudain en position d’attaque, et je te laisserai repartir en vie !

Vargas dissimula son amusement. « Il a une bonne position, pensa-t-il. On voit qu’il a suivi des cours. Mais il est beaucoup trop confiant. »

— Tu m’as l’air bien sûr de toi, dit-il calmement. Quel est ton nom ?

Le sourire du garçon s’allongea un peu plus.

— Allen Schézar ! répondit-il avec fierté.

« C’est bien lui », pensa Vargas.

Au même instant, Allen se jeta en avant avec passion. « Allez ! cria-t-il. Allez ! Viens te battre ! »

Vargas sortit son épée du fourreau, et durant la demi-seconde que dura le combat, eut le temps de juger de la force d’Allen. Il regarda le garçon à terre.

— Tu es doué, dit-il. Mais tu manques de technique. Ton talent a encore besoin de s’épanouir.

— Tue-moi ! cria soudain Allen d’une voix désespérée, comme s’il n’avait pas entendu. Vas-y ! Tue-moi !

— Tu es pressé de mourir ? demanda Vargas avec un coup d’œil.

— Je n’ai plus ni foyer, ni famille ! Mon épée est tout ce que je possède ! Comment vivre après cette défaite ? lança le garçon avec passion.

Vargas le regarda d’un air grave, beaucoup plus amusé qu’il ne le laissait voir.

— Il n’y a aucune puissance dans une épée, répliqua-t-il. La vraie force est dans la main qui la brandit. La véritable puissance se trouve au plus profond de toi.

Allen le fixait maintenant d’un air décontenancé et perdu, sans bouger.

— Cette puissance, je pourrais t’apprendre à la maîtriser, ajouta Vargas en lui tendant la main.

Allen, hésitant, lui donna la sienne et il le releva sans effort. « Va chercher ton épée et suis-moi », ordonna Vargas.

Sans se rebeller, le jeune garçon obéit. « Nous resterons à Elio puisque tu sembles tant aimer cette région, dit Vargas. Tu travailleras à la taverne pour rembourser les vols que tu as commis. Et le reste du temps je t’apprendrai à te battre correctement. »

Allen resta silencieux, suivant toujours l’homme à la cicatrice. « Si tu t’en sens capable, j’aimerai que tu me racontes ton histoire, Allen Schézar, ajouta-t-il. Mais si tu ne le veux pas ce n’est pas grave. »

Mais Allen, d’une voix posée et calme, sans trembler, raconta la tragique destinée de sa famille, et les drames qui l’avaient amené, un jour d’hiver, dans la région d’Elio. Vargas écouta avec gravité et attention. Lorsque Allen termina, ils étaient en vue de la ville.

— A mon tour de me présenter, dit l’homme à la cicatrice. Mon nom est Vargas Baarsel et je suis ton nouveau maître d’escrime.

— Vargas ? Le Vargas ? s’écria Allen. Le général fanélian ? On dit que vous êtes l’homme le plus fort de tout Gaïa !

— Je suis fort, acquiesça Vargas avec un sourire. Mais il y a plus fort que moi… il y avait. Le roi Gho de Fanel était bien plus puissant que moi, même s’il le cachait… Et toi, Allen Schézar, tu le deviendras.

 

***

 

Néo-Atlantis

Darth regardait sa mère avec inquiétude et un peu d’effroi. Elle était arrivée dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit, le regard étrangement fixe. Elle était « partie », comme disait sa Grand-mère avec tristesse à chaque fois que sa Maman était comme ça. Et ces derniers temps, elle « partait » de plus en plus. Cealia serrait son fils dans ses bras avec force, presque à l’étouffer, et fredonnait une étrange mélopée.

— Maman ?

— Ne t’inquiète pas, mon bébé, mon enfant chéri, ne t’inquiète pas, tout ira bien, tout ira bien... Bientôt… Bientôt tout ira bien, n’aies pas peur… Maman va devoir partir quelques temps, mais ne t’inquiète pas… Maman reviendra vite, très vite… Dors, mon bébé, mon amour, n’aies pas peur, tout ira bien…

Darth, recroquevillé dans ses draps, regarda de ses yeux rubis clair sa mère sortir de la chambre. Effrayé, il resta longtemps éveillé, mais finit par s’endormir.

Le lendemain, on découvrit la disparition de la princesse Cealia. Aucun vaisseau ne manquait, rien à part elle. Mais Aniltha, face au bassin d’énergist, priait les Dieux. Elle avait ordonné qu’on garde secret le fait que la princesse, malgré l’interdiction formelle, avait utilisé les machines des Veilleurs de Destinée pour se télétransporter ailleurs. Où ça, Aniltha avait peur de le deviner. « Seigneurs Dieux Dragons, murmura-t-elle avec angoisse dans sa prière, faites que tout aille bien… Ne la laissez pas commettre l’irréparable… la pauvre folle… »

 

***

 

L’automne avait commencé à Fanélia, un automne radieux, comme toujours. Il régnait une joyeuse agitation au palais ; le lendemain, le prince Folken partirait pour sa chasse au dragon. Varie et Folken étaient dans la salle d’arme où le jeune homme choisissait son arme avec soin.

— Est-ce que tu es réellement prêt, mon fils ? demanda Varie d’une voix grave.

— Je le crois, mère, répondit-il. Et puis, Fanélia a besoin d’un roi, n’est-ce pas ? Tu m’as dit il y a longtemps que je ferai un bon roi. Je l’espère…

— J’en suis sûre, répondit Varie avec un sourire tendre à son fils aîné. Tout ira bien. Et il faut que tu sois là, pour Van, comme tu l’as promis. Il a besoin de toi.

Folken s’arrêta de regarder les armes et se tourna vers sa mère.

— Mais il a besoin de toi aussi, Maman, dit-il doucement.

Varie détourna les yeux, des yeux dans lesquels Folken décela une intense tristesse.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais semblant de ne pas être là, demanda Folken, alors que tu le surveilles à chacun de ses pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais semblant, Maman ? Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce que tu m’avais dit avant qu’il naisse ? Maman ?

_Qu’est-ce qui est le plus important ? Mon enfant ou sa destinée ? Est-ce qu’on a le droit d’intervenir dans quelque chose qui a été décidé depuis la nuit des temps par les Dieux ? Petit Enfant-Dragon, petit être qui ne sait rien de ce qu’il est… Est-ce qu’il a le devoir de souffrir pour sauver un peuple ? Pourquoi le punir, lui, pour les erreurs qu’on commit les autres ? Folken, tu me demandes pourquoi j’agis ainsi… Pour obéir aux Dieux. J’ai fais ce que j’ai pu pour essayer de ne pas me poser de question et faire ce que j’avais à faire. Mais Dieux, ô Dieux, comment pouvez-vous demander à une mère de laisser sacrifier l’existence de son fils?_

« Maman ? » appela de nouveau Folken, inquiet de la voir si profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Mais au même instant, la porte de la salle d’armes s’ouvrit en coup de vent et un garde entra en catastrophe, essoufflé et l’air affolé.

— Ma… majesté ! Le… le jeune prince… je crois qu’il va faire une… bêtise… Venez !

Folken et Varie suivirent le garde qui les mena à l’extérieur, dans la cour du palais où un grand nombre de personnes regardait en l’air d’un air inquiet. Varie et Folken eurent juste le temps de voir Van s’élancer du toit, les ailes déployées et droites, à peine quelques secondes avant qu’elles ne faiblissent et qu’il ne tombe dans le vide. « Van ! cria Varie. Van ! »

Ses ailes se déployèrent en quelques secondes, lumineuses dans le soleil, éblouissant presque les Fanélians les plus proches d’elle. Varie s’envola sans perdre un instant, et ils la regardaient sans la crainte qu’ils auraient dû ressentir à la vue des ailes maudites, mais avec un sentiment de fierté et d’émerveillement, un peu. Varie rattrapa son fils avec soulagement et le regarda d’un air inquiet, s’assurant qu’il n’avait rien.

— Maman… fit-il d’une petite voix.

— Van, tu dois faire attention ! dit Varie, le cœur serré. Il ne faut pas montrer tes ailes, tant que le moment ne sera pas venu. Il faut que ça reste un secret entre nous. Promets-moi de ne jamais les montrer, ou alors tu me feras beaucoup de peine…

— Pardon ! s’écria Van. Je te promets de ne plus recommencer !

Il glissa ses bras autour du cou de sa mère et se blottit contre elle. Varie le serra doucement et caressa ses cheveux noirs. En bas, les Fanélians soulagés reprenaient leurs activités normales sans plus s’inquiéter de l'étrange couple volant.

Varie vit Merle repasser par la fenêtre pour rentrer au palais et redescendit lentement au sol, sans lâcher Van.

— Pardon, Maman, répéta-t-il, sincèrement bouleversé.

— Van, il faut que tu comprennes que tes ailes ne sont pas des jouets. Si quelqu’un qui n’est pas de chez nous te voyait, ça pourrait causer beaucoup d’ennuis.

Le petit prince hocha la tête sans lâcher sa mère et Varie le porta jusqu’au palais avant de le déposer au sol. Merle les rejoignait à ce moment, folle de joie, et la reine se tourna vers elle d’un air grave.

— Merle, tu dois protéger Van, d’accord ? Il ne faut pas que qui que soit connaisse l’existence de ses ailes.

— Oui ! acquiesça Merle avec ferveur. Je savais bien que c’était dangereux ! Mais Maître Van ne m’écoute pas !

Van lui lança un coup d’œil réprobateur que la fille-chat fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu. Puis ils retournèrent ensemble dans le palais alors que Folken rejoignait sa mère.

— Maman ?

— Ses ailes… murmura Varie, inquiète. Elles auraient dû le porter. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elles sont si faibles.

Elle se tût un instant avant de reprendre d’une voix étrange et basse : « C’est Van… c’est Van qui est trop fragile. Beaucoup trop fragile… Il n’a pas la force de les soutenir… »

Ce soir-là, Folken entra dans la chambre de son frère. Il y faisait déjà sombre et Van était allongé dans son lit, mais lorsque son frère s’approcha, il se retourna et l’accueillit avec un grand sourire. Sans un mot, Folken le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, pris d’une urgence soudaine qu’il ne s’expliquait pas. A cet instant, tenir son petit frère contre lui était la chose la plus importante qui lui semblait être.

Van accepta la marque d’affection sans rien dire, et les deux frères restèrent enlacés quelques minutes en silence.

— Tu t’en vas demain matin ? demanda Van tranquillement.

— Oui, répondit Folken, la gorge étrangement serrée. Ça va peut-être durer un ou deux jours. Ne t’inquiète pas, je reviendrai vite.

Van hocha la tête et Folken le sentit se dégager de son étreinte pour se recoucher, mais, traversé d’une impulsion presque désespérée, il retint son petit frère contre lui avec force et Van le laissa faire, un peu surpris. Avec les minutes qui passaient, Folken sentit la tête de son frère tomber sur son épaule, et bientôt entendit le souffle régulier de sa respiration.

Avec tendresse, il le recoucha dans son lit, le borda et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir silencieusement de la chambre. « Au revoir, petit frère. »

Le lendemain matin, Folken partit tôt sous le regard grave des trois généraux de Fanélia. Varie, de la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, le regarda disparaître avec un étrange sentiment d’angoisse.

 

***

 

— J’ai fini ! claironna Allen en déposant un plateau de gobelets propres.

Tyroe, la patron de la taverne d’Elio, jeta un coup d’œil au garçon et sourit avant d’acquiescer de la tête. « C’est bon, gamin. Tu peux y aller. »

Allen fila sans demander son reste et traversa deux rues avant d’arriver devant une maison au toit bas. Il ouvrit la porte sur une grande salle dans laquelle un homme au visage balafré semblait attendre.

— Je suis là, maître Vargas, lança Allen d’une traite avant de prendre son épée sans perdre plus de temps. 

— Et tu n’es pas le seul, fit Vargas d’un air amusé.

Allen se retourna pour constater qu’une dizaine de filles de son âge et un peu plus étaient à la fenêtre. Il leur jeta un regard un peu intrigué. Au début de son entraînement, il n’y avait jamais personne. Le printemps était passé, puis l’été. A ce moment, des hommes d’Elio venaient assister aux progrès du jeune garçon, la plupart avaient oublié qui il avait été et l’encourageaient. Avec l’arrivée de l’automne, quelques filles avaient commencé à apparaître au milieu des hommes. Aujourd’hui il n’y avait presque plus que des filles.

Allen haussa les épaules et se tourna de nouveau vers son maître, en position d’attaque, mais Vargas ne bougeait pas.

— Allen, qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit à propos de tes cheveux ?

— Je n’ai pas eu le temps de les couper…

— Ou plutôt tu n’as pas voulu trouver le temps de le faire. Tu auras l’air malin si un jour ton adversaire attrape ta queue de cheval et la tire !

— Impossible, répliqua Allen avec un sourire. Je serais trop fort pour qu’il m’approche de si près !

— Apparemment on ne doute de rien, s’amusa Vargas. Très bien, on va voir un peu ça…

L’entraînement commença. Depuis qu’il avait rencontré le général de Fanélia, Allen avait fait des progrès extraordinaires dans l’art de l’escrime. Il avait un don naturel qui se développait avec une rapidité incroyable et Vargas était plus que fier de son élève.

A la fin de l’entraînement, Allen salua son maître avec déférence avant d’aller reposer son épée, essoufflé et en sueur, mais les yeux brillants.

Au même instant, la porte de la salle s’ouvrit avec fracas et un homme entra. « Vargas ! C’est pour toi, un certain Yurisen qui te cherche. »

Le visage de Vargas se tinta automatiquement d’inquiétude et il sortit de la salle sans un mot, suivi par un Allen silencieux et curieux. Il n’avait jamais vu son maître aussi nerveux. Vargas suivit l’homme jusqu’au port aérien. Un petit vaisseau fanélian s’était posé au centre de la piste, et un homme aussi grand et de l’âge du général attendait devant, l’air grave et soucieux.

Vargas fit signe à son élève de s’arrêter là, et Allen vit son maître rejoindre l’homme.

— Vargas. Je suis heureux de t’avoir trouvé si vite, dit Yurisen.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Le prince Folken n’est pas revenu de sa chasse.

Vargas inspira fortement.

— Quand est-il parti ? demanda-t-il calmement.

— Ça va faire trois jours. Les hommes-loups d’Arzus battent la forêt avec nos hommes, mais Luhm a clairement fait comprendre qu’il n’y a pas beaucoup d’espoir.

— La reine Varie ?

— Elle prie au Mausolée depuis son départ. Impossible de l’en éloigner.

— Le prince Van ?

— Il ne sait rien encore. Mais tu le connais…

— J’arrive tout de suite.

Vargas se tourna vers son élève et l’appela. Allen se précipita vers lui, inclina poliment la tête devant l’homme inconnu et attendit.

— Allen, je vais devoir m’absenter un certain temps, peut-être même plus d’un mois. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller seul ?

— Oui, maître, répondit-il sans poser de questions auxquelles il savait que Vargas ne répondrait pas. Le général était toujours très secret sur ce qui concernait Fanélia et les Fanel.

— Tu t'entraîneras normalement tous les jours comme si j’étais là. Je reviendrai le plus vite possible.

Allen s’inclina et recula un peu. « Bon voyage, maître », dit-il simplement alors que Vargas montait dans le vaisseau.

Le maître d’armes lui sourit brièvement. Juste avant que la porte se referme, il aperçut dans la foule la silhouette familière d’un certain homme-taupe. Rassuré sur le sort d’Allen, Vargas laissa le vaisseau décoller sans aucun remord.

— S’agit-il de ton élève ? demanda Yurisen.

— Oui.

— Pourquoi tu ne l’emmènes pas ? Si tu le formes pour être ton successeur, il serait peut-être temps qu’il sache ce qu’il aura à protéger.

— Non. Allen a son propre chemin à parcourir avant d’être présenté aux Fanel.

— Est-ce que tu insinues qu’être lié à la famille Fanel est une source certaine de problèmes ? demanda Yurisen avec une certaine ironie.

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c’est un fait établi, répondit Vargas. Et que c’est ainsi depuis la nuit des temps.

Yurisen acquiesça gravement.

— Les Fanel ont un destin compliqué, dit-il.

— Et un destin qui a tendance à avaler celui des autres, ajouta Vargas. C’est pour cette raison que je veux laisser Allen vivre sa propre vie avant de la lier à celle des Fanel.

La conversation s’arrêta là, et le reste du trajet s’effectua en silence.

 

 

***

 

Comme Yurisen l’avait prévu, il n’avait pas fallu longtemps à Van pour découvrir ce qu’on lui cachait. Tout le monde se taisait sur son passage, sa mère avait disparu, et il avait vite compris que quelque chose n’allait pas. Et devinait qu’il s’agissait de son frère.

Peu de temps avant l’arrivée de Vargas et Yurisen, Luhm et deux de ses hommes étaient entrés au palais et s’étaient présentés devant Luva et Asona. Van et Merle, cachés derrière une porte, entendirent toute la conversation.

— Vous pouvez déclarer officiellement la disparition du prince Folken Lacour de Fanel, prononça la voix triste de Luhm. Nous avons retrouvé son arme ainsi que…

La voix du jeune homme-loup hésita. « L’un de ses bras », termina-t-il.

Il y eut un silence. « Je vais prévenir la reine », dit Luva.

Van ne bougeait pas. Merle, à la nouvelle, s’était rapprochée et blottie contre lui, autant pour le consoler que pour son propre réconfort.

Le petit prince avait le cœur qui battait à une vitesse folle, et le regard étrangement fixe. Ses yeux avaient pris une couleur rubis clair, et dans ses mains, il sentait la montée lente de la brûlure. « Maman… pensa-t-il confusément. Je dois voir Maman… Il ne faut pas qu’elle soit toute seule…»

Focalisé sur la pensée de sa mère, il se leva. La brûlure restait diffuse et aucune marque n’était apparue sur ses mains, il était bien trop concentrée sur sa mère.

Il ouvrit la porte, Merle le suivait avec hésitation, les larmes aux yeux.

— Maître Van…

— Reste là, Merle.

La petite fille-chatte obéit sans discuter. Au son de la voix du jeune prince, Asona et Luhm s’étaient retournés. Van avança dans la pièce, le visage calme, trop calme, l’air si grave qu’il faisait soudain bien plus vieux que son âge, bien plus vieux que tous dans cette pièce. Il avait la lumière séculaire des rois de Fanélia dans les yeux.

— Où est Maman ? demanda-t-il d’une voix posée.

— Maître Van…

— Où est Maman ? répéta-t-il sans élever la voix, mais d’un ton qui ne laissait pas de réplique.

Asona et Luhm, choqués par le calme du petit prince, gardèrent le silence quelques secondes avant que le général ne réponde d’une voix hésitante : « Au Mausolée. »

Van sortit de la pièce de la même façon qu’il était rentré sans qu’aucun des deux n’ose le retenir. Il sortit du palais et croisa Luva qui venait d’annoncer la nouvelle à Varie, mais celui-ci n’osa pas non plus interrompre la marche décidée du petit prince. Au même instant il aperçut Yurisen qui venait d’arriver avec Vargas et les rejoignit.

Van traversa le jardin jusqu’au Mausolée. A genoux devant la pierre funèbre, Varie Fanel pleurait désespérément son fils perdu. Van s’arrêta quelques secondes, hésitant. La voix de Vargas se fit alors entendre. « Maître Van… »

L’enfant se tourna vers le général avec une espèce de sourire qui lui fendit le cœur. « Ah, tu es là, Vargas. C’est bien que tu sois venu. Ne t’inquiète pas. Je vais m’occuper de Maman. »

Vargas, choqué, resta sur place, regardant s’éloigner vers sa mère l’enfant qui avait parlé comme un adulte.

Van, malgré ses efforts pour ne pas pleurer, sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais, courageusement, il les retint et s’approcha de sa mère qui n’avait pas l’air d’avoir remarqué sa présence. La gorge serrée, il regarda Varie avec désespoir. Il détestait quand elle avait mal, il détestait quand elle pleurait. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle souffre, il aurait fait n’importe quoi pour qu’elle ne soit pas malheureuse. N’importe quoi.

— Ne sois pas triste, Maman ! dit-il soudain. Je deviendrai roi à la place de mon frère ! Je deviendrai aussi fort que Papa ! Alors… arrête de pleurer ! Maman…

Mais la reine Varie ne paraissait pas l’avoir entendu. Van s’approcha de sa mère et lui prit le bras d’autorité, le tira vers lui.

— Viens Maman, il faut rentrer, dit-il, sentant la brûlure dans ses mains revenir avec plus de force. Ne t’en fais pas, Maman. Ne t’inquiète pas, je serais roi à la place de Folken et tout ira bien, d’accord ?

Cette fois, Varie leva les yeux vers son fils, des yeux pleins d’incrédulité attendrie et effrayée. Elle attira soudain Van contre elle et le serra dans ses bras avec force.

— Devenir roi à la place de ton frère ? Mais Van… tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas…

— Maman ?

_Tu ne peux pas… ce n’est pas ton Destin… Tu ne dois pas régner sur Fanélia…_

Vargas s’approcha de la mère et du fils enlacés. Les yeux de Van s’étaient agrandis de surprise à l’action de Varie. « Majesté… »

La reine leva les yeux vers le général.

— Vargas… Nous arrivons. Viens, Van, il faut rentrer maintenant. 

Sa voix ne tremblait quasiment pas. Lorsqu’elle se releva, elle avait repris son sang-froid et seules les traces de larmes sur ses joues pouvaient témoigner de ses pleurs, ainsi qu’un étrange trouble dans ses yeux, mélange de doute et de peur.

Varie envoya Van demander à ce qu’on serve le dîner et resta seule en compagnie du premier général de Fanélia.

— Vargas… Est-ce que mon sang est responsable de tout ça ? Est-ce que la Malédiction du Dieu Dragon a détruit cette famille ?

— Majesté…

— Peut-être que tu aurais dû me tuer le soir où j’ai rencontré Gho… Il aurait mieux valu… J’ai détruit cette famille… Ma propre famille…

— Non, Majesté. Votre sang n’est ni responsable de la mort du roi Gho, ni de la disparition de Folken. Croyez-moi. Le destin en a décidé ainsi…

— Le Destin…

La reine émit un rire amer, puis se tût soudain.

— Vargas… Van… Il va être nommé prince héritier, n’est-ce pas ? N’est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Mais pas immédiatement. Nous n’avons pas de preuves de la mort du prince Folken. Il va y avoir trois ans d’attente avant que le prince Van ne devienne le prince héritier.

Les yeux de Varie se fermèrent un instant, et il y avait une telle faiblesse sur son visage que Vargas crut qu’elle allait s’évanouir. Mais elle les rouvrit, et avec une étrange passion, inhabituelle chez elle, se tourna vers lui :

— Vargas, cet enfant… Van… Il est le dernier, le dernier Fanel. Il faut le protéger, tu entends ? Le protéger jusqu’à la mort s’il le faut. Il ne doit jamais quitter Fanélia, jamais. Pas avant son couronnement. Il faut le protéger, Vargas… Cet enfant… Son Destin nous dépasse tous. Ses rêves décideront de l'avenir de Gaïa.

Un instant choqué, Vargas regarda la porte par laquelle Van avait disparu.

— L’Enfant-Dragon… murmura-t-il. Celui par qui sera la Renaissance ou l’Apocalypse. L’Equilibre.

— Alors tu sais, dit simplement Varie.

— C’est une légende qui est transmise dans ma famille depuis la nuit des temps. Elle vient de Fleid. Mais…

— Il faut le protéger, Vargas.

— Jusqu’à la mort, promit-il, le regard déterminé.

La reine et le général, sans échanger un mot de plus rentrèrent au palais, sans remarquer un regard brûlant qui les fixait.

Tout le reste de la journée, Varie le passa assise sur une chaise, face à une fenêtre qui dominait Fanélia. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, le regard vide, une expression de souffrance absolue sur le visage. Personne n’osait la déranger.

Van resta dans sa chambre sans bouger, Merle à ses côtés. Lorsque la nuit tomba, il sombra doucement dans le sommeil, presque sans s’en rendre compte. Merle sortit alors de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la sienne.

Varie, incapable de dormir, s’était allongée sur son lit toute habillée, les yeux grands ouverts. Une douleur sourde résonnait étrangement dans son cœur, comme une musique de mort, mais elle n’y faisait pas attention. Comme toujours, partagée entre son chagrin et son devoir, elle essayait de remettre ses idées en place, de comprendre. Folken… Van…

Folken. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, non pas mourir. Ça remettait en cause une grande partie du destin de Van, une grande partie du plan atlante…

_Mais en réalité… je ne veux simplement pas qu’il meure… pas lui… mon fils… mon enfant… Il n’a pas le droit de mourir…_

Perdue dans des pensées incohérentes, Varie glissa dans un sommeil étrange, et bientôt réalisa qu’elle était réveillée à l’intérieur même de son rêve. Tout était sombre autour d’elle, mais elle entendit soudain des pleurs légers et se retourna.

Se détachant du fond obscur, Van était debout, à quelques pas d’elle, les yeux agrandis de terreur, avec la nuance rubis de ses instants d’émotion. Il avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues librement. Varie voulut l’appeler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge et elle réalisa qu’elle était incapable de bouger.

En face d’elle, de l’autre côté de son fils terrifié par quelque chose qu’elle ne voyait pas, apparut soudain l’image flottante d’une petite fille d’environ l’âge de Van. Bientôt, les contours de l’enfant se précisèrent. Elle avait les cheveux courts et châtain clair, et, pieds nus, portait une chemise de nuit bleue. La petite fille inconnue ouvrit les yeux et Varie sursauta. Ils étaient d’un vert émeraude plus que surprenant et il se dégageait soudain de l’enfant une aura d’une puissance mystique fabuleuse. Une aura étrangement familière. Lorsqu’elle s’étendit, comme pour rejoindre Van, Varie comprit soudain pourquoi elle avait l’impression de connaître cette aura : elle était de la même fréquence que celle de son fils cadet et dégageait le même type de puissance. Ça ne signifiait qu’une seule chose.

« Les Yeux Mystiques… murmura Varie. C’est elle… mais… je croyais que ça devait être un garçon… »

La petite fille avait l’air terrifiée et perdue, mais Van tourna la tête vers elle. Leurs deux auras bondirent alors l’une vers l’autre et se mélangèrent, comme pour chercher à se rassurer, et les deux enfants se rapprochèrent. Ils s'enlacèrent, et sans rien dire, sans avoir prononcé un seul mot, regardèrent ensemble dans la même direction, et ils avaient sur le visage exactement la même peur.

Varie comprit alors qu’elle ne faisait pas partie du rêve, qu’elle n’en était que spectatrice, et que tous ses efforts pour aller réconforter ou protéger les deux enfants ne serviraient à rien.

Des pas résonnèrent soudain dans l’obscurité, et une silhouette se profila.

Van s’était redressé devant les Yeux Mystiques, comme s’il cherchait à la protéger, et la silhouette de la personne apparut enfin clairement, dévoilant un être plus que familier. 

C’était un homme au regard sans émotion, le corps entouré d’une cape. Il avait une larme violette tatouée sur la joue droite.

« Folken ! » s’écria Varie.

Folken bien plus âgé, avec peut-être une dizaine d’années de plus et un regard qui ne lui allait pas, mais c’était bien son fils qui se tenait là, face aux deux enfants. Les Yeux Mystiques se redressa soudain et tira Van en arrière d’un air affolé, et l’entoura de ses bras.

« Elle… cherche à éloigner Van de Folken ? On dirait qu’elle veut le protéger… »

Mais Folken tendit soudain son bras dissimulé sous la cape vers elle et Varie faillit pousser un hurlement. Ce n’était pas un bras de chair et de sang, mais fait de métal.

Folken arracha la petite fille à l’étreinte de Van avant de la projeter loin derrière lui. Van voulut courir la rejoindre, mais, de son bras métallique, Folken attrapa le petit garçon à la gorge et le souleva en l’air.

Varie, horrifiée, assistait à la scène sans pouvoir intervenir. Les Yeux Mystiques par contre se précipita contre Folken et le frappait, le frappait de toutes ses forces pour qu’il relâche Van mais lui ne faisait pas attention. Ses yeux inexpressifs fixés avec indifférence sur son frère, il l’étranglait avec une froideur terrifiante.

Varie pleurait maintenant, mais dans le regard de Folken, elle réalisa autre chose. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu’il tuait son frère. C’était comme s’il était complètement ailleurs, qu’il ne le faisait que par distraction. Il ne réalisait absolument pas ce qu’il était en train de faire.

Van arrêta de se défendre, son corps se détendit d’un coup et sa tête retomba, sans vie.

Folken le lâcha alors et le regarda avec étonnement, comme s’il venait seulement de se réveiller. Van, allongé sur le sol, avait la tête posée sur les genoux des Yeux Mystiques qui pleurait. Folken regardait son frère avec horreur maintenant, et un désespoir fait de chagrin qui grandissait en lui.

Le temps sembla s’accélérer et en quelques secondes à peine, ce n’était plus deux enfants que Varie avait devant elle. Folken avait disparu, les Yeux Mystiques avait pris l’apparence d’une adolescente, et Van avait lui aussi grandi. Elle tenait toujours sa tête posée sur ses genoux, et continuait à pleurer, mais le jeune homme ouvrit soudain les yeux et se redressa. Il avait le regard dur et l’épée royale de Fanélia était apparue dans sa main.

« Ça signifie qu’il est roi… » murmura Varie.

Il se releva, et les Yeux Mystiques chercha à le retenir alors qu’il s’éloignait d’elle, mais il la repoussa violemment, et elle avait beau lui hurler de ne pas y aller, il n’écoutait pas. Des images de Van adolescent se battant apparurent soudain, il tuait des visages inconnus, étrangers, rempli d’une rage terrifiante, et les Yeux Mystiques pleurait.

La silhouette d’un guymelef se dessina derrière Van, exécutant ses exacts mouvements, comme son ombre. « Escaflowne… »

Le guymelef blanc sembla se rapprocher de plus en plus de Van, prit de plus en plus de place dans le champ visuel, et bientôt Varie réalisa que ce n’était pas Escaflowne qui était l’ombre de Van, mais Van qui devenait lentement l’ombre d’Escaflowne.

Les Yeux Mystiques tenta d’intervenir de nouveau, mais cette fois Van rejeta même son aura et elle s’effondra. Il y eut des images de guerre, puis d’un monde en flammes, des hurlements de damnés, et soudain une immense explosion.

Varie se réveilla en hurlant.

Tremblante, couverte de sueur et les larmes glissant à flot sur ses joues, elle tenta de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. « L’Apocalypse… On court droit à l’Apocalypse… »

 

***

 

Lune des Illusions, même instant.

Nanami Kanzaki fut réveillée en sursaut par un hurlement qui venait de la chambre à côté. Takeru se redressa à son tour.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? C’est Mamoru ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, non, c’est Hitomi ! répondit Nanami en se levant, affolée.

Elle courut dans la chambre de sa fille, suivie de son mari. Hitomi était recroquevillée sur son lit, secouée de tremblements et sanglotait en hoquetant. Elle avait sur le visage une expression terrifiée et ses beaux yeux verts étaient figés par la peur et la souffrance.

Nanami prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra contre elle, inquiète.

—Là, là… chut, mon bébé, tout va bien… tout va bien… chut…

— Il l’a tué… hoquetait la petite fille. Il l’a tué… il l’a tué…

— C’est juste un cauchemar, mon amour, tout va bien, tu es réveillée maintenant…

D’autres pleurs se firent entendre. Mamoru avait dû être réveillé par le bruit et maintenant réclamait de l’attention à son tour. Takeru sortit de la chambre de Hitomi pour aller s’occuper de son fils pendant que Nanami continuait à bercer la petite fille dont les pleurs se calmaient doucement.

 

***

 

Fanélia.

Varie s’était complètement remise de son rêve, et elle avait compris deux choses importantes. Folken était encore en vie, mais elle ne pouvait même pas s’en réjouir car le Destin qui était en train de se créer mènerait certainement à la destruction de Gaïa.

Varie ne savait pas exactement comment ils arriveraient à l’Apocalypse, ni quel était le rôle des Yeux Mystiques, mais une chose était certaine : le fait que Van devienne roi à la place de son frère était un facteur majeur.

Il fallait retrouver Folken, coûte que coûte.

Varie ne perdit pas de temps et se leva. Sans même prendre le temps de se chausser, elle ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre royale et s’envola dans la nuit. Normalement, si elle se concentrait assez, elle devait pouvoir sentir la présence d’un membre du peuple du Dieu Dragon, et si Folken était effectivement en vie, cela ne poserait pas de problème. Elle s’éloigna assez de la capitale, vola quelques heures avant de s’arrêter au-dessus de la forêt. Varie ferma les yeux et commença à se concentrer. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer la présence d’un membre du peuple du Dieu Dragon, une présence forte, si forte que son possesseur aurait pu se situer à quelques mètres d’elle… et ce n’était pas l’aura de Folken.

— Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais à sortir, Varie Fanel, lança une voix.

Varie se retourna pour se trouver face à une femme du peuple du Dieu Dragon qui la regardait avec un mélange bizarre de haine et de satisfaction.

— Qu’est-ce que…

— Tu cherches ton fils, Varie Fanel ? C’est trop tard. Isaac l’a trouvé avant toi.

— Isaac ? ! s’écria Varie. Qu’est-ce que Isaac lui veut ?

— Peu importe, répliqua la femme inconnue. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, cela ne te concerne plus. L’heure de payer tes crimes est arrivée.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la reine de Fanélia, le sang soudain glacé.

— Tout est de ta faute. Si l’Elu ne remplit pas son Destin, tu seras la seule coupable. Si tu avais accepté de partir avec Cryo alors rien ne serait arrivé... Tu n’es qu’une meurtrière, Varie Fanel. Tu as tué ton propre frère.

Les yeux de Varie s’agrandirent démesurément.

— Cr… Cryo ? Cryo est mort ?

Sous le choc, elle ne remarqua pas le poignard que l’inconnue brandissait, et lorsqu’elle se jeta sur elle, ne put éviter le coup qui lui transperça l’épaule. Varie hurla de souffrance et s’éloigna de quelques coups d’ailes, une main appuyée contre la profonde blessure.

— Tu as cherché à détourner le destin de l’Elu et de le garder pour toi, continua la femme avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Et tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui cherchent à manipuler le Destin ? Ils disparaissent ! Ils sont détruits !

Cette fois, Varie réussit à éviter le coup, mais perdit de l’altitude à cause de sa blessure et l’autre fondit sur elle comme un faucon sur sa proie.

Varie sentit le froid du métal pénétrer dans sa poitrine et perdit à moitié conscience, elle ne flottait plus que par réflexe, mais sentait que ses forces la quitteraient bientôt. _Je vais mourir ?_  

— Et maintenant, murmura l’autre, tout est rentré dans l’ordre… Je vais ramener l’Elu à Néo-Atlantis…   

Varie poussa soudain un cri de rage et attrapa la femme par la taille au moment où ses ailes la lâchaient, entraînant sa meurtrière dans sa chute.

« JE T’INTERDIS DE TOUCHER A MON FILS ! » hurla-t-elle.

La femme poussa un cri perçant et essaya de se dégager de l’étreinte de la reine, mais sans y parvenir, et se retrouva bientôt sous Varie. C’est elle qui reçut la première le choc violent de l’atterrissage.

Passé le premier étourdissement, Varie lâcha le corps et se rendit compte qu’elles étaient dans l’eau. L’autre ne bougeait pas, et bientôt son corps sombra lentement dans les profondeurs sombres. « Van… elle ne le touchera pas… » pensa Varie, se laissant couler doucement à son tour. Mais elle sentit des mains douces la retenir, puis plusieurs personnes la tirer vers le bord. Lorsqu’elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux malgré la douleur qui lui brûlait tout le corps, elle aperçut autour d’elle une dizaine de visages féminins aux longs cheveux. _Des Ondines…_

— La reine se meurt, chuchota l’une d’elle d’une voix triste.

— La reine a été assassinée ! ajouta une autre.

Varie leva les yeux et sourit doucement en voyant l’ombre de la Montagne de l’Est se découper derrière les deux Lunes. « Gho… je suis heureuse de mourir ici… »

Elle avait maintenant du mal à respirer, et une Ondine lui caressait doucement le visage. Varie ressentit soudain une douleur vive à sa poitrine, puis plus rien.

L’Ondine qui lui caressait le visage lui ferma doucement les yeux. Les autres entourèrent le corps sans vie de la reine et dans un étrange ballet, le guidèrent jusqu’au centre du lac. Puis, dans un même geste, elles le plongèrent et dans un silence grave, le regardèrent disparaître dans les profondeurs du lac.

Aucune d’elle ne sursauta lorsque l’ombre lumineuse d’un dragon aquatique blanc s’empara du corps de la reine.

_Varie Fanel, descendante de Ryk le Prophète, par deux fois tu as essayé de détourner ton fils de son Destin. Alors tu resteras errer dans le monde vivant et tu le guideras lorsque le temps sera venu._

Une voix douce et lointaine qui aurait pu être de celle de la reine s’éleva alors : 

_Que la volonté des Dieux Dragons s’accomplisse._

 

***

 

La découverte de la disparition de la reine fut rapide, mais malgré les recherches acharnées, aucune trace d’elle ne fut jamais retrouvée.

Le prince Van ne versa pas une larme mais fut pris d’un violent accès de fièvre, et les traces de ses brûlures réapparurent le temps que la fièvre dura avant de s'effacer de nouveau. Manie la guérisseuse, les quatre généraux, Alya et Merle étaient les seuls au courant des cicatrices d’énergist qui n’étaient visibles que lors des violentes crises émotives du prince et le secret fut gardé avec précaution.

Alya avait été rappelée pour quelques temps auprès de Van. Vargas repartit peu après pour Elio afin de terminer l’entraînement d’Allen, mais revenait souvent à Fanélia. Lors de ses passages, il commençait lentement à habituer Van aux armes, en lui apprenant le tir à l’arc. Car même s’il prétendait au prince que Folken reviendrait, Vargas savait que ce n’était pas vrai, et que Van faisait seulement semblant d’y croire, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de défendre son frère contre vents et marées, refusant de croire que Folken ait pu fuir face au dragon.

Trois ans passèrent, et la nomination de Van en tant que prince héritier approchait.


	8. Chapitre 6 : Vole de tes propres ailes

« Pallas en vue ! » prévint le pilote du vaisseau.

Allen Schézar se redressa et s’approcha de la fenêtre d'où il voyait, pour la première fois depuis environ trois ans, se dresser la capitale de son pays. Pallas. Il sourit, une main sur son épée, sachant que maintenant commençait une nouvelle vie pour lui. Maître Vargas l’avait prévenu au début de l’été que son apprentissage était maintenant terminé et qu’il devrait faire ses propres expériences. Voler de ses propres ailes.

_— Tu sais pourquoi je t’ai entraîné, Allen ?_

_— Oui, répond-il sans hésiter. Vous voulez que je devienne général de Fanélia et prenne le titre de protecteur des Fanel après vous._

_— Mais ce temps n’est pas venu. Avant que cela n’arrive, tu as un long chemin à parcourir. C’est pourquoi je souhaite que tu partes et que tu vives ta vie. Oublie les Fanel, oublie-moi s’il le faut. Lorsque tu sentiras que l’heure est venue, alors seulement tu iras te présenter comme mon successeur._

Alors ? Alors il avait choisi de revenir à Pallas. Et décidé d’accomplir son rêve d’enfance : devenir Chevalier Céleste. Ce souvenir en attira un autre, celui d’une petite fille d’une dizaine d’années riant au milieu d’un champ d’Eternelles, qui lançait d’une voix joyeuse et sans l’ombre d’une hésitation : « Moi je sais que tu y arriveras, Allen ! J’ai confiance en toi ! »

Soudain mal à l’aise, il chassa l’image pour se rappeler plutôt les dernier instants passés avec son maître. Vargas devait retourner en Fanélia, il n’avait pas donné de raison précise, mais Allen avait plus ou moins compris que le prince héritier avait maintenant besoin de ses services. L’été était passé, puis l’automne. Allen avait passé son quinzième anniversaire avec Vargas et était parti le lendemain pour Pallas.

Le vaisseau se posa lentement au sol et Allen bondit le premier hors de la navette entre Elio et Pallas. Il prit une grande inspiration et sourit.

 

***

 

Fanélia.

Les Fanélians s’étaient réunis autour de la place principale de Fanélia. Il faisait un peu froid, l’hiver n’allait pas tarder à arriver, mais aucun d’eux n’aurait manqué la cérémonie. Les généraux se trouvaient en ligne face à un enfant au regard grave et calme. Ses vêtements blancs contrastaient étrangement avec ses cheveux noirs comme le jais, et il portait une courte épée à la taille.

Vargas s’avança, suivi des autres généraux et ils s’agenouillèrent devant le petit garçon. « Nous, généraux de Fanélia, reconnaissons Van Fanel comme prétendant légitime au trône de Fanélia. Qu’il reçoive le nom que son rang lui donne. »

Un prêtre plongea la main dans une coupelle et la ressortit, ses doigts couverts d’une teinte verdâtre. Du sang de Dragon. Certains dans le public s’étonnèrent, cela faisait longtemps que cette coutume n’avait pas été appliquée, mais personne ne fit de remarque.

Le prêtre s’avança devant Van et s’agenouilla. De ses doigts, il traça sur son front deux cercles entremêlés représentant les deux Lunes, et, d’une voix étrangement émue, termina la cérémonie : « Van Fanel, au nom du Dieu Dragon, je te donne ton titre de roi : Slanzar. Van Slanzar de Fanel ! »

Il y eut des ovations. Très peu savaient que dans le langage religieux, Slan Zaar signifiait Fils du Dragon Divin.

Van s’échappa de la fête le plus vite qu’il put et se réfugia dans le jardin. Caché derrière le Sanctuaire, il essuya d’un geste rageur les marques sur son front et retira ses chaussures et son haut de cérémonie. Puis il se laissa tomber dans l’herbe et ferma les yeux en respirant très fort pour se calmer. Les mots de Vargas résonnaient dans sa tête, encore et encore :

_« Un jour vous serez roi, Maître Van, et vous devrez être un grand roi, comme vous l’avez promis à votre mère. Un roi capable de défendre ce pays… Je connais votre haine pour les armes mais maintenant il faut mettre vos sentiment de côté        . Il est temps que vous grandissiez, que vous appreniez à vous battre. »_

_« Mais Vargas, tu seras là. Tu seras là pour te battre. »_

_« Je ne serais pas toujours là. Il suffit d’une fois, et vous pourriez être tué. Il faut que vous puissiez compter sur vous-même. Maître Van, il est temps que vous appreniez à voler de vos propres ailes. »_

Voler de ses propres ailes… Par association d’idée, un souvenir plus lointain lui revint en mémoire. Il se rappelait, deux ans plus tôt, avoir trouvé cet oiseau aux ailes brisées et l’avoir ramené à l’un des jardiniers.

_« Il n’y a rien à faire, maître Van. Un oiseau qui ne peut pas voler est condamné à mourir. C’est la loi de la nature. »_

Van ouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel. Ses yeux se durcirent soudain. Il se leva et courut au plus profond du parc, jusqu’à atteindre la falaise qui le délimitait. En dessous, la ville. En face, la montagne. Van recula un tout petit peu et ferma les yeux, l’air concentré. Ses ailes jaillirent, immenses, légèrement trop grandes pour sa taille. Il les soutint quelques secondes avant que, comme à chaque fois, il ne puisse plus et les laisse tomber. Il les regarda, par terre, luisant doucement comme pour se moquer de lui et il eut un mouvement de rage.

« J’apprendrai à voler, tout seul ! cria-t-il à la montagne qui se dressait face à lui. J’apprendrai à voler ! J’ai besoin de personne ! »

Le lendemain, il se leva aux aurores, bien avant tout le monde. Il sortit silencieusement du palais, suivi de Merle qui n’avait pas voulu le laisser partir seul. Il retourna au fond du parc et grimpa un rocher d’une demi-douzaine de mètres.

— Maître Van ! appela Merle, folle d’inquiétude. Arrête, c’est dangereux ! Tu vas te faire mal ! Maître Van !

— Tais-toi, Merle.

La fille-chat se recroquevilla contre le rocher, le regardant s’approcher du vide. Van retira sa tunique. D’un geste décidé, il fit apparaître ses ailes et sans attendre qu’elles s’alourdissent, se jeta dans le vide, le regard buté. _J’apprendrai à voler…_

Il les sentit commencer à trembler et chercha à battre des ailes mais, trop faible, il sentit l’air alourdir les plumes et l’attirer vers le sol. Il s’écrasa à terre sans un cri, à part celui de Merle. Elle voulut se précipiter vers lui mais il se redressa. « Ne bouge pas, Merle. Reste où tu es. »

Malheureuse, elle s’arrêta et Van se releva avec difficulté, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Il découvrit avec souffrance que ses ailes étaient extrêmement sensibles, et constituée aux trois quart par des nerfs. Chacun de ses mouvements lui faisait mal, mais cette douleur lui fit oublier ses genoux et ses bras écorchés. Refusant de faire attention à l’état de ses ailes, il remonta au rocher, sauta de nouveau, retomba.

Rien ne l’arrêta. Chute après chute, il remontait inlassablement le rocher pour retomber, mais sa détermination ne faisait que s’accentuer. Lorsque, écorché de partout mais le regard dur, il regagna le palais, personne ne lui posa de question.

Manie lui soigna ses blessures, et il ne laissa pas s’échapper le moindre gémissement. Et lorsque Vargas, impassible, vint le chercher pour sa première leçon d’escrime, Van le suivit sans broncher. _Demain, je recommencerai._

***

 

La princesse héritière Elise Aria Aston entra dans la bibliothèque où sa petite sœur, Mirana Sara Aston, était déjà installée.

Elise, fatiguée, s’assit sur le canapé et ferma un court instant les yeux. Mais au même instant, la porte de la bibliothèque s’ouvrit en coup de vent et Marlène entra presque en courant, les yeux brillants et l’air essoufflé.

On comparait souvent Elise et Marlène. L’une froide et sérieuse, l’autre chaleureuse et enjouée, la réserve opposée à la joie exubérante.

Elise la Lunaire face à Marlène la Solaire. On prenait souvent la princesse héritière pour l’aînée des deux. Mais malgré leurs différences, les deux sœurs s’adoraient.

Mirana bondit dans les bras de Marlène avec joie.

— Marlène ! Tu es revenue !

— Bonjour, petite sœur ! dit-elle en l’embrassant sur la joue. Dis-moi, mon bébé, est-ce que tu peux me laisser avec Elise ?

— Je peux pas rester ?

— Désolée, petite sœur. Nous allons parler de choses de grandes personnes.

Mirana acquiesça et sortit tranquillement sans plus protester. Marlène la regarda sortir avec un sourire puis se tourna vers Elise et bondit presque à ses côtés sur le canapé.

— Elise, mon Elise, ma Lisette il faut que je te parle ! Tu sais ce combat de chevalerie…

— Je croyais que tu n’aimais pas ça.

— Je n’aime toujours pas ça. Je voulais juste te parler de ce nouveau chevalier astrien, il est fantastique ! Il a battu tout le monde, je crois que c’est lui qui va être choisi pour prendre la place du Chevalier Céleste qui a pris sa retraite. Je t’assure que je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un se battre aussi bien. Et il doit avoir notre âge, peut-être !

— C’est bien.

— Je pense que tu le connais déjà.

— Je ne crois pas.

— Si, si, j’en suis sûre ! Tu sais… il s’appelle Allen Schézar.

Elise se figea. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s’accélérer brusquement et une douleur sourde la prendre à la gorge.

— Je ne savais pas qu’il était revenu, dit-elle avec une voix étrange que dans son excitation, Marlène ne remarqua pas.

Allen.

 

***

 

Elise se glissa dans la bibliothèque en silence et s’effondra presque sur le divan. Elle était épuisée, elle ne s’était jamais autant démenée que ces dernières semaines. Travailler, travailler à s’abrutir, pour ne plus penser.

Ne plus penser que ça faisait trois semaines et cinq jours qu’il était Chevalier Céleste. Ne plus penser que ça faisait une semaine qu’il avait été affecté au palais et qu’il n’était pas venu la voir une seule fois. Qu’elle ne l’avait même pas croisé une seule fois.

Elise passa une main fatiguée sur ses yeux et attrapa un livre. Elle l’ouvrit et commença à regarder les mots qui défilaient sans les comprendre, sans même chercher à les comprendre. _Je croyais que nous étions amis. A quoi tu joues, Allen ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas me voir ?_

On frappa à la porte. « Entrez », fit Elise sans lever les yeux de son livre.

La porte s’ouvrit. « Excusez-moi. »

Elise ferma enfin le livre d’un geste un peu sec et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Son regard s’agrandit légèrement, et elle eut une seconde d’hésitation.

Il avait grandi, bien sûr, et son uniforme de Chevalier Céleste lui donnait un air plus vieux. Il s’était coupé les cheveux, mais ils étaient toujours aussi blonds. Lorsqu’elle avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles, Elise avait pensé soit lui sauter dans les bras et le serrer contre elle, soit lui hurler dessus comme personne ne l’avait encore jamais fait et le frapper de toutes ses forces. Mais elle hésita à cause de ses yeux. Ils étaient calmes. Trop calmes pour le garçon qui continuait à courir et à rire dans ses souvenirs, tellement matures. Mais ce n’était pas ça qui la gêna, la glaça.   
Ses yeux… Ils n’étaient ni heureux, ni furieux. Ni froids, ni chauds.

C’était bien pire que tout. Ils étaient indifférents. Ce n’était pas « Lise » qu’ils regardaient, ses yeux. C’était une inconnue, une princesse d’Astria. Et elle était là, hésitante, pétrifiée, lorsqu’il lui donna le coup de grâce.

— Bonjour, princesse Elise, dit-il d’une voix impassible. Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Son Altesse vous demande à la salle du trône.

Le bruit que fit son esprit en se brisant en mille morceaux fut tellement fort qu’Elise eut peur qu’Allen l’entende. Et son anéantissement fut tellement complet, la vague de chagrin et de rage qui la balaya fut si forte, qu’elle n’eut ni la force de pleurer, ni la force de s’effondrer.

Le regard de la jeune princesse n’avait même pas flanché, son corps n’avait pas laissé transparaître la moindre faiblesse, la moindre émotion. Pas un tremblement. « Très bien, merci. » dit-elle d’une voix normale, distante et polie comme la bienséance le recommandait lorsqu’une princesse parlait à quelqu’un de plus basse condition qu’elle.

Allen la regarda disparaître, droite et fière, impassible, et eut un mouvement de regret, une envie soudaine de lui courir après pour lui parler, s’excuser de tout ce qu’il avait fait. Mais ce n’était même pas comme si ça l’avait touchée, n’est-ce pas ? Elle n’avait pas laissé transparaître la moindre émotion à sa vue. Elle avait dû le rayer de sa vie, purement et simplement. Allen baissa la tête un court instant, et se demandait s’il avait la moindre chance de retrouver son amie d’enfance dans la froide et belle jeune fille qui lui avait fait face quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu’une voix joyeuse le tira de ses pensées : « Allen ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna, son regard s’éclaira. « Princesse Marlène… » 

 

***

 

« Et c’est comme ça que tout a commencé, » murmura Elise en appuyant sa joue contre la pierre froide de la tombe d’Encia Schézar.

La princesse referma les yeux.

« J’avais mal, Encia. Je ne savais pas qu’on pouvait souffrir comme ça. J’avais oublié que c’était possible. »

« Mais vous savez quoi ? On s’habitue à la douleur. J’ai appris plus tard que c’était Marlène qui avait insisté pour qu’il soit affecté au palais. Je ne me suis pas posée de questions, j’aurais dû. L’hiver est passé. C’est au printemps que Marlène m’a avouée qu’elle l’aimait. Je n’ai même pas tremblé. Même pas lorsqu’elle m’a dit que c’était réciproque. Je n’ai rien dit, Encia, et je l’ai écoutée, jour après jour, me raconter leur amour, et je les ai vus. J’ai vu comme ils brillaient tous les deux, comme deux Soleils. J’ai vu combien ils étaient beaux. Allen et Marlène. Comme ça leur va bien.»

Elise se mordit les lèvres. « Encia… je crois que j’aime Allen. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va passer. Ça ne peut pas durer, n’est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas continuer à aimer sans espoir, ni accepter de souffrir autant. N’est-ce pas ? »

Elise se recroquevilla un peu plus, fixant son regard sur les étoiles qui  brillaient dans le ciel, froides et lointaines en cette nuit d’été. « Il y a quelques jours, Marlène a appris ses fiançailles avec le duc de Fleid. Elle doit partir demain après-midi. »

« Elle est restée enfermée pendant tout ce temps. Ça m’a fait mal de la voir si sérieuse, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Ce n’était pas elle. Elle ne devrait pas avoir à souffrir autant. »

Cette fois Elise se leva et se tourna vers la tombe, avec dans les yeux un air de défi, comme si la fantôme d’Encia Schézar pouvait en jaillir pour lui faire des reproches.

« Alors je lui ai dit d’aller voir Allen, une dernière fois. Je lui ai dit qu’elle n’avait pas le droit de partir comme ça, sans lui dire adieu. Que ça faisait trop mal, d'être quitté en silence. Je lui ai dit que je la couvrirai. Alors elle est partie. Elle est partie rejoindre Allen et moi je suis là. »

Elise se rassit et se blottit de nouveau contre la pierre froide de la tombe. Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. « Encia ? Est-ce que ça vous embête si je pleure ? »

Les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux se mirent à glisser sur ses joues sans prévenir. Elise se mordit les lèvres et pleura doucement, laissant la souffrance de ces derniers mois la submerger lentement, la laissant épuisée, mais quelque part soulagée. Lorsqu’elle rouvrit les yeux, les premières lueurs de l’aube apparaissaient à l’horizon.

Elise se leva, essuya ses larmes consciencieusement jusqu’à être sûre qu’elles avaient disparues. « Merci, » murmura-t-elle avant de s’éloigner.

Elle attrapa la longe d’un cheval qu’elle avait emprunté à l’écurie et monta dessus avant de partir au pas vers la ville. Un bruit étrange lui fit tourner la tête et elle écarquilla les yeux, soudain paniquée, en voyant l’immense vaisseau aux couleurs de Fleid approcher à l’horizon.

« Non ! Il ne devait pas arriver avant cet après-midi ! Oh par Jecha… si on découvre que Marlène n’est pas au palais… »

Sans réfléchir plus, la princesse lança son cheval au galop et traversa la ville à toute vitesse avant d’arriver enfin face à une petite maison en bordure de Pallas.

Elle sauta du cheval et tambourina à la porte avec force et sans s’arrêter, jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’ouvre sur le Chevalier Céleste Allen Schézar, torse nu.

Allen n’oublierait jamais l’image d’Elise, les cheveux en désordre, le regard brillant d’affolement, essoufflée. Elle paraissait brusquement être redevenue Lise, sa petite Lise. Secoué par cette vision directement venue de son passé, il n’eut pas le temps de s’étonner, elle lança d’une voix précipitée :

— Allen ! Le vaisseau de Fleid, il arrive ! Vite, il faut que Marlène revienne au palais immédiatement !

— Elise ? fit la voix étonnée de Marlène.

La princesse aînée s’approcha d’Allen, ses vêtements apparemment mis à la va vite, les cheveux aussi désordonnés que ceux de sa sœur.

— Marlène, le vaisseau de Fleid est là ! Il faut que tu rentres ! Prends mon cheval, ça ira plus vite ! Dépêche-toi !

Le regard de Marlène s’agrandit de panique, et sans se demander ce que sa sœur faisait debout à une heure pareille, elle déposa un baiser d’adieu rapide sur les lèvres d’Allen avant de courir au cheval et de disparaître dans les rues au galop.

Le respiration d’Elise se calma et reprit lentement sa vitesse normale. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, juste pour retenir la nouvelle vague de souffrance qui la balayait. Allen. Marlène.

— Attendez, princesse Elise, dit soudain la voix calme d’Allen. Je vais vous raccompagner, il n’est pas prudent que vous rentriez seule dans les rues à cette heure-ci.

Elise se retourna pour être accueilli un très court instant par les yeux brûlants de chagrin d’Allen, juste avant qu’il ne fasse demi-tour et rentre dans la maison.

Elise baissa les yeux, la gorge serrée, et remit de l’ordre dans ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Lorsque Allen ressortit, quelques minutes plus tard, son regard était de nouveau neutre et sans aucune trace de chagrin. Il lui tendit un manteau à capuche.

— Vous devriez mettre ça, il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu’on vous reconnaisse.

Elise prit le vêtement calmement, mais avec l’envie rageuse de le lui envoyer à la figure. Elle sentait la brusque ironie de la situation, imaginer que qui que ce soit la voit sortir, dans un état aussi désordonné, en compagnie d’un chevalier céleste, et ce serait elle qui serait soupçonnée à la place de Marlène…

Ils traversèrent les rues de Pallas en silence, sans se parler. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au palais, par une porte de service, Elise retira le manteau, le rendit à Allen et commença à s’éloigner lorsque la voix du jeune homme, soudain plus douce que calme, l’arrêta.

— Merci, Elise.

Elle ne se retourna même pas, ne répondit pas, et continua son chemin. Allen prit ça pour de la froideur, voire de l’indifférence. Pour lui, elle avait fait ça pour sa sœur. Il ne savait pas que dans les yeux d'Elise, les larmes s'étaient mises à briller.

 

***

 

« Ça y’est, Encia. Marlène est partie. Mirana est très malheureuse. Allen… je ne sais pas. Il cache sa souffrance tellement bien. Mais je suis sûr qu’il a mal. Si vous saviez combien il l’a aimée… Et Marlène. Je lui souhaite tout le bonheur possible. Sois heureuse, grande sœur. »

 

***

« Princesse Elise ! »

La princesse ne se retourna pas, et Allen traversa la dizaine de mètres qui le séparait d’elle en courant. Elle était agenouillée dans le jardin, sous un arbre. « Princesse Elise, quelque chose ne va pas ? Le vaisseau ne va pas tarder à partir. »

Elle se releva et se tourna vers lui, les mains ramenées contre son cœur. Il se figea quelques instants, décontenancé et sidéré par la tendresse et la douceur incroyable qu’il y avait sur son visage. « Regardez, » dit-elle d’une voix émue en ouvrant les mains.

Dans ses mains se trouvait une toute petite boule de plumes ébouriffées qui pépiait avec force et colère. Elise émit un petit rire amusé et attendri qui acheva de déconcerter Allen.

— Pauvre petite chose, dit-elle. Il y avait une portée de chouettes dans cet arbre. Je l’avais vue il y a quelques jours, et j’ai eu peur que la tempête de cette nuit les dérange.

Son regard s’attrista.

—Malheureusement, les bébés sont tous tombés. Celui-là est le seul survivant.

— Princesse Elise…

— Tendez-moi vos mains.

Allen obéit, trop surpris pour réagir, et elle les réunit en coupe. Elle déposa la boule de plume dans ses paumes avec précaution.

— Je ne peux pas m’en occuper puisque je pars. Est-ce que vous pouvez le faire à ma place ? Il ou elle s’appelle Natal.

— Natal ?

— Oui, je viens de décider ça. Est-ce que vous vous en occuperez ?

— Je ferais de mon mieux, princesse, répondit Allen avec gravité et une curieuse émotion.

Le visage d’Elise s’éclaira comme celui d’une enfant. « Merci. Je dois y aller, maintenant. Au revoir, Allen. »

Elle s’éloigna presque en courant. Allen la suivit des yeux. Son regard s’adoucit avec une étrange émotion, et un sourire nostalgique étira légèrement ses lèvres.

« Lise… »

 

***

 

« Le voyage à Fleid ne s’est pas très bien passé, Encia. Oh, Marlène va bien. Elle a l’air heureuse avec le duc de Fleid, mais… Cid Zhar Fleid n’a que quelques semaines et il ressemble déjà à Allen. Ses yeux, Encia, ce sont les mêmes. Marlène a confirmé mes doutes. Mais le pire, ce sont les rumeurs qui ont commencé. Je suis sûre que Maiden Fassa est derrière elles, mais je ne peux pas le prouver. Ces rumeurs sur _une hypothétique relation que la princesse Marlène aurait eu avec le Chevalier Céleste Allen Schézar._

Je sais ce qu’il faut faire. Il va me détester, mais ce n’est pas grave, c’est mieux comme ça. Il est temps que j’apprenne à vivre sans lui. Il est temps que je prenne ma vie en main, et que je vole de mes propres ailes. 

« Encia ? Je crois que je vais faire une bêtise. »

 

***

 

Allen entra dans la salle du Conseil avec une certaine appréhension. Maiden Fassa se trouvait près du roi Aston. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui et Allen s’inclina avec respect.

— Votre Altesse, vous m’avez fait appeler ?

— Allen, oui. Tu as été promu commandant.

Allen s’immobilisa, choqué. Il ne voyait vraiment pas d’où venait cette promotion.

— Commandant ? Votre Altesse je…

— Vous partez demain pour le fort avancé de Naoto, sur la frontière fanéliane, annonça Maiden avec un sourire. Je crois que vous connaissez la région ?

Le regard d’Allen se durcit et il serra les lèvres. Il s’inclina.

— Merci beaucoup, Votre Altesse. Je suis très honoré. 

— Ce n’est rien. Vous pouvez disposer. Nous vous enverrons votre ordre de mission.

Allen sortit de la pièce, l’air sombre. Une promotion, hein ? Mais ce n’était que pour l’éloigner. Il savait pourquoi, et il savait à qui il devait cet exil. Il était déçu, et s’il était furieux, c’était uniquement contre Maiden à cause de qui tout avait commencé. 

Il inspira puis commença à s’éloigner. Il n’avait pas fait quelques pas que son regard capta la silhouette d’Elise qui avançait calmement. Elise. Il était vraiment déçu qu’elle ait fait ça. Pendant quelques temps il avait cru qu’ils étaient au moins un peu amis…

Ils se croisèrent sans un mot. Elise avait le regard dur, et comme toujours, Allen ne sut pas y lire la souffrance brute qui se cachait derrière.

Elise écouta ses pas s’éloigner. Lorsqu’elle fut certaine qu’il n’était plus là, elle baissa la tête un court instant. Il savait que c’était elle qui avait proposé son éloignement de Pallas. _Tu m’en veux et je ne te reverrai plus avant longtemps. Et lorsque tu reviendras, tout sera différent… Prends soin de Natal et de toi. C’est mieux comme ça._

Elle se redressa, le regard de nouveau décidé, et avec cet air calme presque insensible qui ne la quitterait plus.

La princesse Elise entra dans la salle du Conseil, surprenant et son père et Maiden qui se retournèrent en sursautant. 

— Elise ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le roi.

— Père, je suis venue vous faire une requête.

— Parle, je t’écoute.

Elise prit une inspiration. _Prends ta vie en main. Vole de tes propres ailes._

— Je désire renoncer à mon titre de princesse héritière en faveur de Mirana ainsi que demander mon droit au non-mariage.

— Pardon ? s’écria le roi, sidéré. Elise, enfin !

Maiden était muet, pour une fois à court de réplique. C’était la dernière chose qu’il attendait de la part de la princesse.

— Je suis sérieuse, père.

— Elise il est hors de question que…

— Père, si vous me refusez ce droit, je me consacrerai au Dieu Dragon Jecha, coupa calmement Elise d’un ton sans réplique. Et vous savez qu’en tant que seconde princesse d’Astria, ma place est réservée au couvent.

Il y eut un silence. Le roi Aston regarda sa fille avec attention. Ses yeux s’assombrirent un court instant, et pendant quelques secondes, il y eut un profond air de compassion sur son visage. Puis il hocha la tête. « Très bien, dit-il. Puisque tel est ton choix. »

 

***

 

« Ça y’est, Encia. C’est fait. Tout est terminé. Je suis sortie de l’enfance. J’ai eu mal quand ils m’ont attaché les boucles d’oreilles. C’est désagréable comme sensation, mais je vais devoir les garder pour être autorisée au non-mariage. Je suis libre mais je n’ai pas l’impression de l’être. C’est juste l’enfance qui s’en va, je suppose. Je ne pleurerai plus. Je n’aimerai plus. Je ne détesterai plus. »

 

***

 

— Dryden ! appela Maiden.

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns leva les yeux de son livre avec un certain ennui.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, père ?

— La princesse Elise a renoncé au trône. Vos fiançailles sont rompues.

Dryden en resta bouche bée, mais se reprit vite, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

— Quel drame, dit-il sans cacher son amusement.

— Tu es donc maintenant fiancée à la princesse Mirana Sara Aston.

Le sourire de Dryden fondit comme neige au soleil. Se rappelant la petite poupée capricieuse et gâtée qui lui était maintenant destinée, il retint une grimace.

— Ça ne remet pas en cause mon voyage, hein ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Tout est prêt, la bibliothèque de Karyo est chargée, mes bagages sont embarqués !

— Ne t’inquiète pas, tu peux partir.

Dryden poussa un soupir de soulagement et se replongea tranquillement dans son livre, avec bon espoir que d’ici quelques années, ils auraient oublié son existence.

 

***

 

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Van se redressa de son lit, incapable de dormir. Il s’habilla et se glissa hors de sa chambre, traversa le palais silencieux. Il avait un étrange pressentiment. Cette fois, il y arriverait. Il avait compris.

Van courut à travers le parc sans s’arrêter, et arriva enfin au rocher qui avait assisté à toutes ses défaites. La nuit était claire, une brise légère agitait les branches des arbres.

Van retira sa chemise une nouvelle fois, et fit sortir ses ailes, lumineuses dans l’ombre. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer.

Se calmer. Respirer. Ce n’est pas toi qui portes les ailes, mais les ailes qui te portent. Elle font partie de toi. Elles sont toi.

Se calmer. Respirer. Sentir le vent, la brise qui agite doucement les plumes, se glisse entre elles, caresse…

S’élever. Doucement. Pas de précipitation. La brise, ne pas perdre la brise.

_C’est le vent du Dragon qui se lève…_

Lorsque Van ouvrit les yeux, il flottait à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire heureux, ses yeux s’éclairèrent. Il plana doucement quelques minutes, et redescendit. Il ne valait mieux pas en faire trop. Il atterrit un peu brutalement, brusquement déséquilibré par le poids de ses ailes, et les rangea rapidement.

Van se remit debout sans perdre son sourire et se tourna vers la montagne. « Tu vois. Je te l’avais dit que je volerai. »

 

***

 

Allen, fatigué par le voyage, débarqua au fort de Naoto un après-midi, pratiquement balancé hors du vaisseau avec un sac, son ordre de mission, un guymelef de type Shéhérazade, et Natal qui s’accrochait tant bien que mal à son épaule.

Le fort n’était pas immense, mais comportait quand même plusieurs bâtiments. Il n’y avait personne dans la cour, personne au guet. Tout semblait désert. Mais un vaisseau était posé au milieu, apparemment vide. Sans se démonter, Allen se dirigea tranquillement vers le bâtiment principal et entra sans prévenir.

La pièce était pleine de soldats aux allures de pirates, qui criaient et riaient, buvaient et jouaient aux cartes. Personne ne fit attention à son entrée. « Elle est belle, la garde astrienne, » pensa Allen.

Natal jetait des coups d’œils menaçant dans toutes les directions, et lorsqu’un soldat bouscula Allen, la déséquilibrant, elle poussa un hululement furieux qui établit le silence dans la pièce. Tout le monde se tourna vers eux et un type pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui, portant un bonnet rouge vif sur le crâne, s’écria : « Eh, des nouvelles d’Astria ! »

Un soldat s’approcha de lui avec un sourire narquois, il faisait bien une tête de plus qu’Allen.

— Eh, d’où tu sors toi ? C’est pas souvent qu’on voit des Chevaliers Célestes dans le coin.

Son titre ne les impressionnait apparemment pas. Allen sortit son ordre de mission.

— Je m’appelle Allen Schézar, dit-il calmement, et je suis là pour prendre le commandement de ce fort.

Il y eut un silence sidéré. Puis soudain, une explosion de rires hystériques qui se prolongea un certain temps. Allen attendit tranquillement que ça se passe, puis lorsque le silence revint, entrecoupé par des petits rires, il éleva de nouveau la voix :

— Qui dirige, ici ?

— Personne, gamin ! répondit un type immense et barbu. Ça fait des mois que y’a plus personne à Naoto.

— Et vous êtes ? demanda poliment Allen.

— Kio, mais ça t’intéresse pas, je suis pas un soldat.

— D’où êtes vous, alors ?

— Je suis un membre du Croisé, avec tous ces joyeux gars ici ! déclara Kio en désignant une petite dizaine d’hommes qui l’entouraient, y compris celui au bonnet rouge.

— Le Croisé étant ? demanda de nouveau Allen, se disant que si ça continuait comme ça ils en auraient bien pour la journée.

— Le fier vaisseau qui se trouve dans la cour, répondit une voix derrière lui. Et dont je suis le commandant. Gadès pour vous servir, monseigneur.

Allen se retourna pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que lui, aux cheveux courts et bruns et aux yeux bleus. Il le regardait avec un air amusé.

— Ce vaisseau n’étant pas officiellement astrien je vous prierai de le retirer du fort, fit Allen.

Il y eut un nouvel éclat de rire, mais le sourire de Gadès ne fit que s’élargir.

— Retirez-le vous-même, répliqua-t-il. Ça fait des mois qu’il n’a pas bougé.

— Très bien, répondit Allen.

Il ressortit, suivi par les soldats curieux et décidément très amusés. Allen s’approcha du Croisé et le regarda pendant une quinzaine de minutes, en fit le tour et entra à l’intérieur, Gadès derrière lui.

Lorsqu’Allen ressortit, les autres le fixaient des yeux.

— Il faut réparer les voiles, remplacer les roches flottantes et leurs attaches et changer les hélices, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

— C’est ça, répondit Gadès, et vous comptez dégoter tout ça et le réparer vous-même ?

— S’il le faut, répliqua Allen.

Il tourna le dos à Gadès et s’adressa à un soldat. « Il faudra que vous rangiez le Shéhérazade. »

Puis il prit son sac et sans se retourner, se dirigea vers un bâtiment plus petit avec l’enseigne « commandement » au-dessus.

— Non mais pour qui il se prend, celui-là ? fit le soldat.

— Pour le commandant du fort, répondit Kio.

Et tout le monde éclata de nouveau de rire.

Allen entra dans le petit bâtiment et regarda le désordre et la poussière avec un soupir. « Natal, on va avoir du travail… »

Il réussit à trouver de quoi écrire, et, sans attendre une minute de plus, entreprit de rédiger une lettre en destination d’Elio.

Deux jours à peine plus tard, un vaisseau de marchandises arriva au fort. Cette fois, tout le monde était dehors et Allen avait réussi à réorganiser des tours de guet avec beaucoup de mal. Les soldats de garde dormaient plus qu’autre chose, mais c’était déjà ça.

La vaisseau se posa et un homme en sortit, avec l’air de chercher quelqu’un. Allen s’avança alors avec un sourire d’accueil et le visage de l’homme s’éclaira et il serra le jeune chevalier dans ses bras avec affection.

— Allen ! Si j’avais imaginé un jour te retrouver commandant ici, espèce de petit voleur ! Et un Chevalier Céleste, en plus ! 

— Que voulez-vous, monsieur Tyroe, c’est la vie… répondit Allen en souriant à son ancien employeur.

— J’ai fermé ma taverne pour toi, alors dépêchons-nous, je n’ai pas de temps à perdre.  Allez les gars, déchargez-moi tout ça ! 

Et à la grande surprise des soldats, des guymelefs de manœuvre sortirent du vaisseau, transportant un grand nombre de matériel, y compris des roches flottantes.

Les ouvriers se mirent au travail immédiatement et le lendemain, le Croisé était de nouveau en état de marche.

Tyroe repartit peu de temps après avec son vaisseau, et lorsqu’il eut disparu dans le ciel, Allen se tourna vers les membres du Croisé.

— Vous comprendrez aisément que maintenant ce vaisseau m’appartient, sauf si vous avez les moyens de me rembourser les réparations, et l’amende pour stationnement illicite durant sept mois sur un terrain privé du gouvernement astrien.

— Eh, oh, fit Liden, celui au bonnet rouge, en se grattant la tête, ça me paraît pas très honnête, tout ça !

— Quel genre de Chevalier Céleste est ce type ? marmonna Gadès.

— Le genre commandant d’une bande de soldats sales, grandes gueules et paresseux, répondit Allen d’un air impassible.

Tout le monde le regarda avec stupéfaction.

— T’auras pas ce vaisseau avant de me passer sur le corps, lança Kio en s’approchant.

— Très bien.

Allen retira sa veste et sortit son épée, pendant que Kio en faisait autant. Il y eut des applaudissements, des sifflements, et les paris commençaient à s’organiser lorsque Kio se jeta vers Allen.

On entendit le bruit des épées qui s’entrechoquaient puis une arme vola à une dizaine de mètres, et Kio tomba en arrière.

Un silence de mort s’installa soudain pendant qu’Allen rangeait son épée dans son fourreau avec calme.

— Vous avez le choix de rester comme équipage ou de partir, dit-il tranquillement. Si vous vous mettez sous mes ordres, vous serez payés comme des soldats d’Astria et vous, Gadès, en tant que chef, obtiendrez le rang de sergent. C’est à vous de voir.

Puis Allen fit demi-tour et rentra paisiblement dans ses quartiers, suivi des yeux par tous les soldats figés par la stupéfaction.

Liden fut le premier à réagir, il s’approcha de Gadès avec perplexité.

— Alors, chef, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demanda-t-il.

Gadès se tourna vers lui et lui frappa le dessus de la tête.

— Appelle-moi sergent, imbécile !

En quelques jours, Allen avait gagné le respect de ses hommes. Il fallut à peine deux semaines pour remettre le fort en état, et même si Gadès, perplexe, avait dit à Allen qu’il ne se passait jamais rien dans cette région, que les Fanélians n’étaient pas le genre à attaquer sans prévenir ou même à attaquer tout court, il insistait pour maintenir les tours de garde, « Question de discipline, » avait-il dit.

Les mois, puis les années passèrent tranquillement. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois ans qu’Allen était commandant à Naoto lorsqu’un message urgent arriva de Pallas. Un soldat donna la lettre cachetée du sceau royal à Allen.

Le jeune homme s’assit sur la chaise de son bureau et la décacheta lentement. Il l’ouvrit avec presque de l’hésitation, espérant que ce n’était pas un ordre de retour sur Pallas. Il était trop attaché à Naoto pour partir maintenant. La lettre était brève et directe.

_Commandant Allen Schézar,_

_Vous êtes requis pour assumer vos fonctions de Chevalier Céleste le 13 ème jour de la Lune Argentée au palais royal au cours de la journée de deuil national due au décès de la duchesse Marlène de Fleid, fille aînée du roi Aston d’Astria. _

_Veuillez rejoindre Pallas dès la réception du message._

Allen laissa tomber la lettre par terre et fixa le mur d’un air complètement hébété. Marlène… morte ?

Curieusement il se découvrit incapable de pleurer. La douleur qui le parcourait était diffuse, presque douce. Il réalisa soudain que pour lui, Marlène était morte depuis trois ans déjà. Il avait tellement souffert alors, que cette nouvelle n’était que la preuve irréfutable qu’ils n’étaient pas destinés l’un à l’autre. Comme s’il ne le savait pas déjà. Allen n’arrivait pas à imaginer Marlène, sa Marlène si pleine de vie, si rayonnante, n’être plus qu’un corps sans vie, glacé, immobile.

Tandis qu’il acceptait lentement l’idée, il se leva et ordonna sans trembler, calmement, que le Croisé soit préparé pour un départ rapide vers Pallas.

Ils arrivèrent tard dans la nuit, et Allen resta chez lui jusqu’à l’aube, se préparant pour l’épreuve qui allait suivre. Il ne fallait pas qu’il montre la moindre émotion. Il savait que Maiden le surveillerait avec la plus grande attention. Allen prit le temps de s’habituer à la douleur lancinante qui lui traversait le cœur, le laissant faible et la gorge serrée, puis, vêtu de son uniforme, il rejoignit le palais.

La cérémonie se passerait plus tard dans l’après-midi. Allen retrouva un autre Chevalier Céleste, Rojo.

— Quand on pense à la pauvre gamine, la princesse Mirana qui a dû aller à Fleid assister à l’enterrement de sa sœur ! dit-il.

— Je croyais que c’était le rôle de la princesse héritière ? fit Allen.

— Ah, tu n’es pas au courant ? Ça fait pourtant un sacré bout de temps. La princesse Elise a renoncé au trône et a fait vœu de non-mariage. 

Allen reçut la nouvelle avec choc, et elle lui fit oublier sa souffrance un instant.

— Co… comment ça se fait ?

— Personne ne sait ce qui lui a prit. Et elle est devenue encore pire qu’avant. Un vrai glaçon. Elle est tellement distante que parfois on se demande si elle est seulement dans le même monde que nous, c’est te dire.

Rojo baissa la voix. « On raconte qu’elle aurait eu un amant, et qu’il serait mort ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Allen secoua la tête avec stupeur. Elise ? Amoureuse ? Un amant ? Il avait encore plus de mal à l’accepter que la mort de Marlène. C’était trop absurde.

La cérémonie commença et les Chevaliers Célestes durent aller prononcer leurs condoléances à la princesse Elise qui remplaçait le roi Aston, parti à Fleid.

Elle était là, droite, le visage pâle, le regard ailleurs, les boucles d’oreille du non-mariage qui ne lui allaient vraiment pas. Lorsqu’il la vit, Allen comprit ce que Rojo avait voulu dire lorsqu’il avait parlé de distance et d’autre monde. La personne vers qui Allen s’avançait maintenant n’était pas l’Elise qu’il connaissait. C’était une inconnue. Elle le regarda comme elle avait regardé tous les autres, sans une once de petite émotion. Elle le regardait comme elle regardait un inconnu. Allen aurait soudain voulu courir vers elle et la secouer jusqu’à ce qu’elle réagisse, la sortir de cet état. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se dire qu’elle était sous le choc de la mort de sa sœur, mais d’après ce qu’il avait entendu, elle était toujours comme ça.

_Lise, ma Lise, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait pour que tu sois comme ça ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait ?_

Allen s’arrêta à distance respectable d’Elise, comme le protocole l’exigeait. Il prononça les paroles de deuil d’une voix neutre. Elle remercia avec indifférence. Allen comprit soudain qu’il n’avait pas perdu que Marlène. Lise était morte aussi. Lorsqu’il était revenu à Pallas pour devenir Chevalier Céleste, il avait voulu s’éloigner d’Elise, car elle représentait son passé et qu’il voulait l’oublier. Mais lorsqu’il comprit, à cet instant précis, que Lise n’existait plus, et ne reviendrait plus jamais, il sentit comme un poignard le déchirer, et une nouvelle douleur s’ajouter à la première. Tout était fini. Ils n’étaient plus rien…

Les rues de Pallas étaient vides, les boutiques fermées en deuil. Le ciel était gris, plombé de nuages et on entendait le cri des mouettes résonner dans le silence de la capitale astrienne. Quelque part, une petite fille blonde pleurait la mort de sa sœur.

Quelque part, un jeune homme brun relisait un livre tiré d’une bibliothèque héritée d’un homme qu’il n’avait jamais vu.

Quelque part, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs apprenait à se battre.

Quelque part, une petite fille aux yeux verts recevait un pendentif.

Dans un palais en deuil, un jeune Chevalier Céleste aux cheveux blonds, commandant d’un fort sur la frontière fanéliane, s’agenouilla avec déférence, et baissant la tête, honora une princesse d’Astria.

Chacun de leur côté, ils avaient appris à voler seuls.


	9. Epilogue

Lorsque Vargas entra dans la salle d’arme sombre, Van regardait les armes avec un air dur et décidé. Le général eut un regard grave pour le prince. Il avait grandi, beaucoup. Quinze ans, déjà. Quinze ans, seulement… Vargas avait découvert avec surprise qu’il était doué pour le combat, vraiment très doué, peut-être même plus qu’Allen. Mais il ne le dépasserait probablement jamais, pour la simple raison que Van n’avait pas perdu sa haine des combats, et qu’il acceptait de se battre uniquement parce qu’il n’avait pas le choix. Malgré tout, Van Slanzar de Fanel était devenu un guerrier. Ce guerrier que Gho ne voulait justement pas qu’il devienne.

Vargas s’avança vers le prince.

— Tout va bien, Maître Van ?

— Oui, Vargas, je te remercie, répondit-il sans perdre son air sérieux.

— Maître Van, il faut faire attention au dragon. Vous savez que votre frère…

Comme à chaque fois que l’on parlait de Folken, le visage de Van se crispa et il détourna la tête avec rage.

— Cela suffit, Vargas ! dit-il, se tournant de nouveau vers le général avec un air dur. Je n’ai jamais accepté de tourner le dos à l’ennemi !

« Et je vaincrai le dragon, pensa-t-il, comme j’ai vaincu mes ailes ! »

Il était très tôt dans le matin, mais les quatre généraux le regardèrent partir. Et Van savait que Merle était à sa fenêtre, et que tous les Fanélians assistaient à son départ, cachés derrière les vitres de leur maison. « Je ne les décevrai pas ! »

 

***

Néo-Atlantis.

— Grand-mère !

Aniltha se tourna avec un sourire vers son petit-fils. Les yeux rouge rubis de Darth brillaient d’excitation. « Viens voir, vite ! Il y a un truc bizarre au bassin d’énergist ! »

La reine suivit Darth avec anxiété et arriva enfin dans la salle sacrée où les Veilleurs de Destinée étaient déjà réunis.

Aniltha s’approcha et regarda l’eau troublé du bassin. Son regard se teinta d’émotion. « L’aura de l’Elu est à la recherche de celle des Yeux Mystiques ! »

Elle releva la tête, les yeux brillants. « Le Destin est en marche. »

 

***

 

Cela faisait des heures déjà que Van marchait lorsqu’un sentiment étrange le fit se retourner. Surgit alors sur l’horizon une silhouette qui courait vers lui, jaillissant de nulle part, et ressemblant à rien de ce qu’il connaissait.

La silhouette se précisa, laissant apparaître une jeune fille aux cheveux courts, habillée d’une étrange manière, et dont les yeux émeraude le percèrent avec une pointe de panique. Van, stupéfait, réalisa qu’elle ne ralentissait pas et faillit lâcher un cri lorsqu’elle le traversa comme s’il n’était pas solide avant de disparaître. « Qu’est-ce que… qu’est-ce que c’était ? »

Il n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, le grondement d’un dragon surgit de nulle part. Le regard de Van se durcit et il courut en direction du bruit.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu’il s’approchait, il avait l’impression que le dragon s’éloignait. Cette course poursuite dura des heures, et des heures, et le soleil se couchait lentement sur Fanélia lorsque, jaillissant des buissons dans une clairière, Van se retrouva soudain face au dragon. Le reptile le fixa de ses yeux d’or et le cœur du jeune prince s’affola. Le dragon lança alors une vague de flamme vers lui, que Van évita de justesse, mais il comprit qu’il ne pourrait rien faire tant qu’il serait dans la forêt. « Il faut que je l’attire dans la plaine ! »

Van recula, suivi du dragon, et se mit à courir à toutes vitesses, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il ne quittait pas la montagne des yeux, sachant que la plaine était juste en dessous, et lorsqu’il aperçut la fin des arbres, il se crut arrivé mais se retrouva face à un lac. Un immense lac qui lui barrait le chemin. Van eut une très vague impression de déjà vu à laquelle il n’accorda aucune importance. Le dragon se rapprochait.

Van se retourna pour faire face, mais au même instant, il sentit une étrange puissance l’envelopper, et avec stupéfaction, réalisa que son corps se soulevait dans l’air. « Qu’est-ce que… »

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il se sentit disparaître du monde, purement et simplement, et au bout d’un laps de temps qu’il était incapable de définir, il fut doucement déposé sur un sol, au milieu d’un paysage inconnu.

La première chose que son regard capta fut la même apparition que ce matin, la jeune fille aux yeux verts qui courait vers lui.

Mais cette fois ce fut un corps solide qui se cogna contre le sien. Van la repoussa, un peu affolé, la fille tomba en arrière et leva la tête vers lui.

Leur regard se croisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre dans Apocalypse : Visions d'Escaflowne, puis Renaissance : Origines Perdues  
> Je vous laisse décider si vous voulez revoir la série avant de lire Renaissance ;)


End file.
